A Subtle Touch Unseen
by Hermione Potter452
Summary: "Ooh," said a voice, "lead me not into temptation-I can find the way myself." I almost dropped the jar from shock of two things: 1. somebody came into the room without me noticing and 2. they said the most forward thing any stranger had ever said to me.
1. You heard that?

**A/N: Hello, there! A new story!! I can't believe it! Alright, so i'd like to thank: iluv2eatcarbs for the encouragement and help with this chapter!; my friends Desiree, Elizabeth, and Marissa; and, last but not least, my dear friend Molly Raesly who helped me from endless bugging to post this story, to suggestions, to helping me with lack of flow in dialogue, to making me a FANTABULOUS banner (on HPFF), to picking me a summary, to talking about boys, to everything else! Ooh, she's blushing now. Haha. Sorry! The credit was necessary. THANK YOU ALL WHO HELPED ME!  
And now, without further ado, i present to you "A Subtle Touch Unseen"....**

~*~  
Chapter 1: "Wha-...you heard that?!"

My loose brown curls flew behind me as I ran to my favorite room in the castle. The sound of my feet hitting the floor echoed throughout the empty halls. I was aware of the clumsiness I had when not on a broom, but knew I wouldn't trip over or fall on anyone, for everyone was enjoying their dinner in the Great Hall. I wasn't hungry at all and wanted to be alone. Sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, somewhat away from civilization, didn't quite have the effect I hoped it would. All it caused was everybody to stare at me, not exactly the quietest one in Gryffindor, sitting alone, and my friends to come up to me to ask why I was isolating myself. Me sending them back with frowns on their usually smiling faces probably made some think I was turning them down one by one when it appeared they were coming over to ask me out, considering all but a couple of my closer friends were guys.

So I decided to go there. I didn't exactly know why I was running, but I felt the need to be in this particular room. I finally got to the corridor and paced back and forth three times, thinking of a nice, cozy room, with a comfy couch, fireplace, blankets, pillows, coffee, and a small library of my favorite books. When a door appeared on the wall, I eagerly went in to see my randomly created room. It was obviously just how I'd pictured it. The fire was already going. I went over to the bookshelves and picked a random book, knowing that I'd like it, no matter what it was; muggle or not. I settled myself on the couch pulling my – freakishly long, compared to my torso – legs under me, with a light blanket on me, shielding me from the fresh winter chill. Before I dove into my book, and took a sip of my coffee that was on the coffee table in front of me. My mother would have disapproved, for she believed I was addicted to the wonderful delectability of strong, black coffee. I agreed with her, but I was afraid of the withdrawal symptoms I'd definitely go through, if I stopped drinking my precious coffee. I smirked, as the sound of her scolding voice went through my head, saying, "Jenyse Syl Baccari – (Oh, mother, with her exotic names…) – you drink one more cup, and I _will_ send you to a muggle rehabilitation center!" She thought here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'd have no way of getting any coffee except on Hogsmeade trips, for all we had here was pumpkin juice, milk, water, and tea, but being the muggle she was, she had no knowledge of this blessed room; the Room of Requirement.

My father, a wizard, didn't give any thought towards my addiction. He worked a lot but whenever both of us were home, he and I would spend every minute together. We were more best friends and partners in crime, than father and daughter, though he was very protective. He didn't mind that my best friends – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Travis Decker – were guys, since he knew most of their parents (he was a little iffy on Sirius – his relatives were dark magic worshippers and psycho paths – but eventually softened up when he found out he was in Gryffindor and not the dreaded house of Slytherin), but if I talked of any other unknown (to him) guys, he'd shoot me up with a thousand _ridiculous_ questions and assumptions about the poor guy, including, "Do you like him? No? Good," without waiting for any answers. Other than that, our relationship was everything I could ask for.

I realized my eyes weren't moving across any of the pages and that I had been thinking about things totally different from the vampires in the book. I gave up on reading and just sat and thought. Why was it, again, that I was here? Oh, right, because _somebody_ was going to cut his hand open and try to turn a tiny glass full of his blood into pumpkin juice and drink it; Sirius _bloody_ Black…no pun intended. I get a little queasy when I see blood that isn't mine, hence I will never take after my father's nor my mother's career – a healer and a nurse.

Thinking of my friends, I looked at my watch, knowing they should be looking for me by now. I had been in my personally-made room for over an hour. Dinner would surely be over, along with the bleeding, and everyone would be going to their common rooms to finish last-minute homework due on Monday, so they wouldn't have any work over the weekend or Christmas break.

I decided to resurface. I drained the remains of my coffee, and then left the room.

Right outside stood the Marauders – as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter called themselves – obviously waiting for me. They knew me too well. The second I stepped out, all of them moved from their casual leaning positions, shooting into an explanation of Sirius's experiment, and continuing as we walked to the Gryffindor common room. I walked slowly, somewhat behind them, next to Remus, the only one of the four who actually showed concern for me at the moment.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to avoid the sick smell and sight of the red substance that _should_ be trapped _underneath_ everybody's skin." I shivered at the thought of gushing blood.

Remus snickered. "Is that why you ran off?"

"Shut up. I'm fine with my own blood, but if anyone else's comes within a 10-foot radius from my eyes or nose, I'm out, like Rocky the Flying Squirrel."

"I thought you were supposed to be the 'tough-ass chick,'" he said, sarcastically, using air quotes. I lightly punched him on the arm. He smiled and put that arm around my shoulders, in a brotherly hug.

I considered all of the Marauders as my brothers, all just as protective as my father. Remus was the most down-to-earth, and the one I could relate to the most. He was a half-blood, too. He was the one that understood all of my muggle jokes and problems. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the bookworm and the good, innocent guy of the group, but also used his intelligence in helping with the Marauder pranks. He was also a prefect. The only thing I couldn't relate to Remus with was the fact that he was a werewolf, and that was the one thing I wish I could help him with. But he had the guys to help him with his "furry little problem;" they became Animagi – illegally, of course – so they could control Remus, whose nickname was Moony, once every month.

On every full moon, instead of the messy jet-black haired, hazel eyed, egotistical guy with glasses, James transformed into a brilliant stag. His nickname was Prongs. When not in animal form, James was Head Boy and constantly after the Head Girl, Lily Evans. We all knew he loved her, but they just recently became friends and we convinced him not to push his luck until at least after Christmas break. He was also the Quidditch Captain. If we didn't know any better, we could have sworn Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was purposely playing with James's ego. James was a chaser and so was I. He was the one to cheer me up when I was down.

Sirius's Animagus form was a big black dog and his nickname was Padfoot. Sirius's human form was a shaggy black haired, grey eyed, educationally smart – but with no common sense – idiot who didn't understand any joke said, except his own and the obvious "serious-Sirius" pun. Sirius was the one we mostly laughed at, because of this. He was a very suave guy, as almost every girl in Hogwarts wanted to be his. The bad part about this was that he knew it. He was specifically egotistical about his looks and his knack for getting girls. Sirius was the one who could make me laugh as quickly as the snap of fingers. He was daring, and many a time, disgusting. He was also a beater on our team.

And the last of the Marauders was Peter, or Wormtail, whose animal form was a rat. Ironically, his human features did somewhat resemble a rodent. He had mousy brownish-blonde hair, was short, and on the bigger side. He was kind of the follower of the group, but was still accepted as a Marauder. He seemed to hero-worship James, Sirius, and Remus, for he wasn't as good at school or Quidditch as them. As every group of friends needs someone to playfully pick on, ours was Peter. We made fun of him a lot, but Peter knew we were joking around, whenever we did. He wasn't one I could share my feelings with, but was still a good guy to have around.

I felt a slight squeeze from Remus as we reached the common room. I hadn't realized I was zoning out. Remus shot me a look of concern as we sat on the couches near the fire.

"I'm fine," I assured him, adding a smile to convince him. He seemed to take it, and joined back into the conversation.

"…and then I drained the tiny shot glass. It actually tasted quite good," Sirius finished telling his story.

"You should've been there, Jenyse. It was sick!" James said.

"Yeah, sure. So, what are the plans for Christmas break, everybody?" I asked, eager to get off subject.

"I'm staying," everyone said, at the same time.

"Good. I won't be alone," I said.

"So, Jenyse, Queen Gift-Giver, what did you get me?" Sirius asked.

"Uh-uh. Not telling. It's a surprise, as in you will not find out until you open the box."

"Ah-hah! It's in a box!" he said, as if that were the key to guessing what his Christmas present was.

"Sirius, that doesn't tell you anything. For all you know, she could have put a galleon in a box, wrapped it up, and put it under your pillow," said James, "…aaafter she put _my_ ten galleon worth present under mine! Right? Right?" He raised an eyebrow and nudged me in the ribs.

"Course, James. You know I got the most expensive Rudolph nose there is." He childishly stuck his tongue at me; I copied the gesture.

"What d'you get me?" Peter asked me.

"A wheel of cheese; what else?" We all laughed, including Peter – he knew better than to take our jokes into offense. "And before you ask, I got you that exclusive portable cassette tape player with the built-in voice recorder you wanted, Remus," I joked, off handedly. Everyone but Remus stared at me with confused and dumbfounded looks.

"Yes! I've been wanting that for forever!" Remus mocked. We kept up the pretense for another minute, until we gave in and began to crack up. The flustered looks turned to frustrated and surprised looks, within a second.

Finally, one of them caught up. "Ha-ha. Hilarious, guys. Way to pick on us non-muggle folk. Now, what the hell is it?"

"Ha! James, get a sense of humor," Remus said.

"Yeah, it's not our fault you three are pure-blood," I said.

"Sure, sure. Now, tell us what it is!"

"Fine. You won't understand half of what I say, but fine. It's an electronic device that plays little cassettes with music on them and also records voices on blank cassettes," Remus explained, speaking quickly.

They looked like stupefied baboons. Their mouths were half open; their eyebrows were raised; drool was about to come out of their mouths. It was really entertaining. I had a vision of them with lots of hair, animal fur clothes, and stone clubs, talking in grunts, and scratching their heads.

"Huh?!" Sirius asked, finally coming out of his caveman state.

"Oh, never mind. Forget it," I said.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you guys are just making this rubbish up," Peter said.

"Boy, you must think we're dumb, huh?" accused Sirius.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" I asked.

"Yyyeah. No. You're right." I smiled an "I'm-always-right" smile at Sirius.

"So, has everyone finished their Trans-"

"Argh!"

"-fig-"

"Aw!"

"-ur-"

"Come on, Jenyse!"

"-ation essays?" I asked, annunciating each syllable and getting louder around the complaints.

"I have," Remus said.

"Of course you have! Because you two are freaks! _Why_ did you have to bring that up?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now we have to listen to Moony give us a lecture for slacking for the next half hour!" James whined.

"Guys, stop procrastinating! The faster you get it done, the sooner you can goof around," I said. "And I'm not a freak. I'm not Lily Evans." I mean, I get my homework done as soon as possible, but I'm not deranged enough to move ahead and read the rest of the text book.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Lily!" Of course James sticks up for her. I shrugged, not bothering to retort back. "Anyway, you know what I always say: 'The sooner you fall behind, the more time you have to catch up!'"

"Pff…right," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I finished mine," a slightly embarrassed voice said from beside Sirius. Four heads, including mine, turned to Peter. He was shrinking in his chair, from the incredulous eyes gawking at him.

It took a while for any of us to recover from that mind-blowing statement. "Wait….You, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, finished your Transfiguration essay days before it was due?" He nodded. I prepared for my jaw to drop, but found that it was already the lowest it could go. "Oh, Merlin. It's an apocalypse!" Peter's face grew even redder than it already was.

"You traitor! You're one of them, now!" Sirius said, noting to Remus and me.

"Very funny, Sirius," I said.

I saw Remus shake his head quickly as if to shake off the shock. "Good, Peter. Now you can relax like us while these gits do their essays. Now, for that lecture…." Remus said.

Before he could start, I bailed. "I'm out. Have fun, kids." I smiled, amused. James made a face and Sirius mouthed, "Don't leave me!" which made me laugh.

I got up and searched for someone to talk to. My eyes didn't even make it full circle around the room before someone caught my attention. A blonde, fellow seventh-year, about my height was approaching me. He grinned when he saw I was looking at him. I reciprocated the gesture when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, Jenyse," he said in his low, husky voice.

"Hey, Travis. What's up?"

"Nothing. I see that you're being released. May I have custody of you now?" Travis asked, somewhat grim. I saw him shoot a short glare at the Marauders. They saw him and glowered back.

"Ugh, stop it. You guys act like you're separate parents of mine. Yes, Travis, I will hang out with you," I said, correcting his words and rolling my eyes. He grinned at me. I could feel the Marauders' eyes on us, as we walked to a corner of the room.

The Marauders hated Travis. And in return, Travis hated the Marauders. And, for me being in the middle, it sucked. I had no idea _why_ they disliked each other, and whenever I asked, I'd get answers like, "He's an arse," or, "They're jerks." Personally, I thought all of them were really nice. Well, maybe not the Marauders, _all_ the time; they spend their days pranking Slytherins.

Now, Travis, he was the quieter one of all my friends; only showing his true self in front of me. I always wondered why he was so conservative, because – in my opinion – he's hilarious! But he's not the cliché kind of funny, like Sirius; we share an odd and particular kind of humor. I met his family a few times, and it was obvious where he got his humor from: his mother. She was – if not more – just as funny as him.

Travis had brown eyes, curly hair, and was a muggle-born. He wasn't one I could share my feelings with, but he freely shared his with me. If ever I was upset or anything around him, he'd instantly notice and his discomfort would suddenly become evident. Our friendship was certainly peculiar.

"So…what's up, Travis?" I asked when we sat down on the floor. He sat pretzel-style, supporting himself with his hands behind him, as I leaned against the wall, across from him.

"Ah, nothing. Just bored. Why'd you run off at dinner?" he questioned.

Ugh. Not again. "Blood," was all I mumbled. I always thought of him as brave, yet shy, so I was even more embarrassed telling him, than Remus.

"Oh." That's it?! No, 'Are you serious?! You whimp!'? Just an 'Oh'? I gaped at him in awe. He looked passive. When he looked up at me, he cocked an eyebrow. "What?" I voiced my surprised thoughts and he chuckled. "A lot of people can't stand blood. I'm just not surprised you can't, is all."

"Huh…." I said, still astounded. "Anyway…have you got your Christmas shopping done with?"

"Course. There aren't many people I have to get gifts for, other than you and my family."

"Merlin, Trav, how the hell are you gonna get a girl if you don't start socializing with other human beings other than me? It's our last year here! Don't you want to have a family? Don't you want to grow all old and crusty, sitting in a rocking chair on a porch, with little Travis Double-Juniors running around in the yard?" I may have said it a little more harsh than I intended, but his lack of communication with other people was bugging – and somewhat worrying – me.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then stop being so asexual!" I cut him off.

"I am _not_ being asexual!" he said indignantly. "I'm just…I dunno, uncomfortable talking to girls like that." He was embarrassed now. I was offended now!

"Oh, and I'm the bum on the street?! Thaaanks; that means a _whole_ lot." I rolled my eyes, wearing a faint smile that I couldn't hold back.

"Pff…as if! You're the hobo on the train," he joked, as if it were plainly obvious. I punched him in the arm. "Alright, alright! You're the witty, slightly annoying, and motherly girl who _happens_ to be the best friend of the asexual, pathetic, and hopeless, 17-year-old guy. Happy?"

I grinned like a little girl who just got a unicorn for her birthday. "Very." Travis reached over and ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him and fixed my bangs. "You know what? I've been your friend since third year and have been waiting for you to get a girl or at least another friend, since, so I'm taking it into my own hands. Next Hogsmeade trip, you are coming with me to The Three Broomsticks to meet and hang out with my friends….Alright, my _non_-Marauder friends," I added when he shot another glare at them.

"Fine, _mum_," he said sulkily.

"Good boy. Oh, and wear those cute little red boxers, with the black ink blots on them, honey," I mocked.

"Whoa, when did stripping get into the picture?"

"Oh, stripping has been in the picture since you were a baby, sweetheart! Remember that naked baby picture of you in the tub? You've grown so much! Oh, and wear those jeans I bought you the other day. And that _adorable_ Quidditch shirt with the open button-down over it. Oh, you're going to be so cute on your little play date!" I continued with exaggerated hand movements, and pinching his cheek at the end.

"Mum, you're embarrassing me. I'm going to bed, now," Travis said, getting up. Huh…he's serious about the bed part….I followed him to the boys' staircase.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" I asked.

"No, mother." We both laughed at our little skit. "See you, Jenyse. And thanks for your effort in making me as obnoxious as you."

"No problem, Trav. 'Night." I smiled and went back to the Marauders to say goodnight. "How's the reprimanding goin'?" I asked, leaning over the back of the couch Remus and James were sitting on. James and Sirius groaned, which made me chuckle.

"What'd he want?" By the way Remus spat the pronoun out, I knew who he was talking about, instantly. I sighed and rolled my eyes at their hostility towards Travis. Surprise, surprise.

"Nothing. Although I'm sorry I can't go to Hogsmeade with you guys, next weekend." A round of complaints followed my apology. "Sorry, guys. I'm making Travis learn how to interact with others."

"Hah! I'm sorry, Jenyse, but that's a lost cause," Sirius interjected.

"Yeah, and that's what we said about James and Lily getting together, and look what happened – or…is happening." I received a, "Hey!" from the former, for that remark.

"Yeah, but that's James. You're talking about Travis Decker," Peter said with a look of disgust in saying Travis's name.

I made a face at him. "For your information, Travis happens to be the funniest person I know. He'll get along with them fine." I saw James and Sirius about to protest, so I cut them off; I didn't feel like getting into another pointless row. "Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentle_man_," I said the latter, noting to Remus by messing up his hair, "I am going to go to my dormitory while you poor souls finish your essays."

"Argh!" was heard from the two lazy bums.

"Alright, Jenyse, see you in the morning."

"'Night." I patted the heads of the two I was standing behind and went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory. I changed kind of sluggishly and crawled into bed. Once I was snuggled up with the curtains of my four-poster bed closed around me, I realized I wasn't very tired. And to top it all off, I was bored. Of course boredom usually makes most _normal_ people tired, but for me, being the abnormal freak of nature I am, I can never go to sleep when I'm bored. So I decided to check if the Marauders were still down in the common room. If they were, I'd hang with them; if not, I'd go up to their dormitory, hope that they were sleeping, and steal James's nifty Invisibility Cloak so I could go around the castle, not seen. I hoped for the latter to play out.

I went down the girls' stairs and peeked out. Nobody was there. Yes! I creeped up the boys' stairs, to their dorm, and heard all of their snores. I snuck in and took the Cloak from James's trunk at the foot of his four-poster, and escaped into the common room. I put the cloak around myself, went through the portrait hole, and out into the corridor. I walked around for a while, thinking of something to do that Travis would call obnoxious. I passed an open classroom and back-tracked. It was unusual for a classroom to be open this late at night, but my thoughts didn't dwell on it. I went in, closed the door halfway, took off the Cloak, laying it on a desk, and walked around, examining the room's contents. From my observations, I gathered that this was an unused classroom, where piles and piles of supplies were kept.

I was too preoccupied, looking at a jar full of purple goo, that I didn't notice a change in the atmosphere.

"Ooh," said an appreciative voice, "lead me not into temptation – I can find the way myself." I almost dropped the jar from shock of two things: 1. somebody came into the room without me noticing, and 2. that somebody said the most _forward_ thing any stranger-ish being had ever said to me. I made sure the jar was safely on the shelf before I quickly turned around, raising my eyebrows.

"_Excuse_ me?!" I asked the boy leaning on the desk closest to the door, who was giving me a once-over…times five. I was surprised he didn't look at _all_ familiar to me. He looked like he was my age, had light brown spiked hair, hazel eyes that had a more prominent tint of green than James's, and was considerably taller than me. He was still wearing his school robes, from which I gathered he was a Ravenclaw. He seemed shocked, that I responded so harshly, and, for some reason, confused.

"Wh-…you heard that?!"

~*~

**A/N: Sooo...questions? Comments? Critiques?? Constructive Criticism? Favorite parts? I'll take 'em all! Thanks for reading my first chapter! Now, please review!**

**excitedly yours,  
Danica**


	2. Alec, as in smart aleck

**A/N: Hey there! So, I like this chapter. It's fun. Hopefully you guys like it too! Now, for my favorite part: acknowledgemnts!!! THANKS to** **Des** **for the comments and laughs! THANKS to Elizabeth for picking the chapter title! THANKS to Marissa for the comments! And THANK YOU to** Molly Raesly **AGAIN for all the help, suggestions, comments, critiques, and laughs!!! You're a life saver! (P.S. you can't stop me from crediting you each chapter!!) THANK YOU ALL! Now! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: "…'Alec'; as in 'smart aleck'"

I cocked an eyebrow. What the hell was he playing at?! "Well, you weren't exactly whispering to spiders." He looked shocked that I was speaking to him again but quickly covered it up with a smirk of amusement.

"And why would one feel the need to tell insects about a girl considerably nice to look at, such as yourself?" I blushed. Wow, does this guy know how to distract a girl. Flattery…good way to get off subject. Sure, I've used it on Professors, but in a _way_ more blunt way.

"Okay, I'll have to admit I was anticipating a denial, but kudos to you for proving me wrong. What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't the Ravenclaw Tower on the other side of the castle?" I accused. He shrugged, slightly smiling.

"I was bored. What are _you_ doing here, Ms. Gryffindor, whose name I have yet to discover?" It was awkward having a conversation with a person across an empty room.

"Same. You've forgotten, I don't know your name either." His smirk came back, along with a raised eyebrow.

"How do I know you won't turn me in for being out after curfew?"

"Because then _I'd_ get punished for being out, smart one. How else would I explain how I knew you were out?"

"Touché." He cocked an eyebrow, again, probably reevaluating my wit. "So…are you going to tell me your name or not?" he asked, moving to lean forward on the next desk, consequently getting closer to me.

"I'm not risking it. I get enough detentions, as it is." It was true; being a friend of the Marauders resulted in at least one detention a week. "It's odd enough that I don't recognize you at all. How could we not be any classes together? That's impossible." I felt myself begin to go into a rant, so I stopped myself before it got ugly.

"How would I know? I don't have a copy of your schedule in my butt pocket," he said, a bit defensively, I thought. I looked him up and down. He noticed and looked amused again. I sighed. Boy, was this guy cocky.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just trying to remember ever seeing you. It's kind of hard to believe that you could be trapped in a place, ten months a year for a little more than six years, and _not_ become familiar with every single face in your year. You _are_ a seventh year, aren't you?"

He chuckled at my ramble. "Yes."

_'Okay, buddy, way to be specific,'_ I thought. "And what is that directed to?"

"To both; I agree, and yes, I'm in seventh year. Why? You lookin' for a study buddy?"

"How much studying would actually get done, with you staring at my chest every two seconds?"

"You know, it depends on what shirt you wear." He looked me up and down once again, which made me look down to remind myself what I was wearing. I was wearing baggy blue plaid pajama pants, and a slightly big grey zip-up hoodie that I stole from one of my older brothers, zipped half-way up, with a white camisole under it. The hoodie's right sleeve had slid down, exposing my shoulder, confirming my fears. I felt myself turn red and straightened it out and pulled the zipper up further. I took the flaps of my sweater in my hands and crossed my arms.

"Anyway, the point is that us never meeting is impractical." His head was still inclined toward my chest, but his eyes looked up at my face when I spoke.

He sighed. "Why are you so hung up on that? So what? We're meeting now, aren't we?"

"You can hardly call this a meeting. We don't even know each other's first names, let alone last."

"Names _are_ getting over-rated, don't you think?" he asked, smiling.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to give you a name anyway."

He looked at me weirdly. "Oh, are you? And what name would that be?" he questioned challengingly, walking closer.

I moved to lean back on another desk, now facing 90 degrees away from him, and rested my elbow on my other arm, that was still across my chest, and tapped my chin. "I'm gonna call you 'Alec'; as in 'smart aleck.'"

He looked thoughtful and repeated the name. "Alec…I can live with that," he decided with a shrug.

"Good…" I smiled, tantalizingly, "'cause my second choice was 'Dick.'"

He furrowed his eyebrows, again reevaluating my wit. "Shall I give _you_ a name, then?"

"No need. I'm gonna be a civilized person and tell you my real name."

He laughed. "What happened to the whole rat-each-other-out caution?"

I shrugged. "I know you won't. You don't seem the tattle type." He half-smirked and half-smiled at that. "My name's Jenyse."

"Nice to meet you." When he said this, he had an expression different from the ones he had shown all night. He looked genuine, and wore a crooked smile. I had to admit; it _was_ attractive.

"You too. Now I hate to cut this acquaintance short, but I better get back to my dormitory." I said goodbye with a smile, grabbed the Cloak, and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait a second," he stopped me. I turned back around. "How about I make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal would that be?"

"You think I'm being mysterious, don't you?" I admitted that I did with a nod. "I'll tell you what. I'll tell you _one_ fact or characteristic about me a day. That's one clue, and one clue only."

To say the least, I was intrigued. But there was something else, and I knew it. "Each day?" He nodded. "What's the catch?" I demanded, eyeing him carefully.

"No catch," he said in what looked like all honesty.

"Then why did you call it a deal?"

He shrugged. "What else would I call it?"

I shrugged back. He looked thoughtful again. Here comes the catch….I sighed. "Spit it out."

"You know what? All of a sudden a catch sounds pretty nifty."

Hah! He said 'nifty!' I get made fun of for saying nifty! "Speak now, or forever hold your peace," I said. I was running out of patience.

"I will give you one fact a day, if…you tell no one about this whole…thing between us."

"Thing? There's no thing."

"You know what I mean. Us meeting."

"Oh….Why?"

"I've got my reasons." I pondered about this. Again, it was an intriguing thought, but he was worrying me. Ah, well, what the hell?

"It's a deal." He grinned. "Well, I'll see you around, Alec."

"See you…Jenyse." I smiled again, waved, and left for the common room, thinking.

Why wouldn't he want me to tell anyone about us meeting? We go to the same school, for Merlin's sake! But I would keep my end of the bargain. He interested me with his mysterious presence. Even though he was a smart aleck, something about him made me want to find out more about him.

The sunlight shone though the red curtains of my four-poster, waking me up. I deliberated going back to sleep, because I was so tired. I had gotten less sleep than usual, for I was thinking about Alec and his little game. I figured I'd be able to rid myself of my fatigue sooner or later, since it was the weekend, so I got up. I took a shower and dressed in warm muggle clothes. Since I would be going down with my hair still wet, I put it up in a messy bun. As I was leaving the bathroom, I almost bumped into Evans.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's quite alright, Jenyse," Evans replied. "How have you been? I haven't really been able to talk to you lately, what with being a Head and homework and all." She gave me an apologetic look.

Yeah…right…Head duties…hah! Excuses of the world! Unravel this mystery, grasshopper: why do I have loads of time to hang out with James, huh?! "Oh, don't worry about it. I know you're busy. I've been absolutely spiffing!" – I get made fun of, using that word too. – "How about you? Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Yes, I am, but I really wish I could go home and see my parents," she said sadly.

"Then why don't you? You've still got time to change your mind."

"Well, honestly, I _really_ don't want to see my sister and her whale-of-a-boyfriend. She hates me for being a witch. She's such a bitch," she said, angrily.

My jaw dropped. "…Lily Evans!" She looked up at me, surprised at my tone of voice. "Did you just highly insult and curse at a person?! Let alone your sister?! I'm shocked!" I gasped and slapped my hand to my mouth dramatically.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Oi, I curse! And she deserves it, anyway," she defended.

"She's probably just jealous. I mean, come on; you've got this awesome power, you're smart as hell, and guys go for you." I can't believe I just said that. She turned red; flattered. Oh, geeze…

We were still blocking the bathroom door, and another girl needed to get through, so we moved to sit on our beds, which happened to be right next to each other.

"Guys do not go for me."

"Pff…what do you think James is? A girl?" She looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You two are just becoming friends," I said quickly.

"No, it's fine! Anyway, you're right. She probably is just jealous….Well, I've got to get changed. I'll see you around!" She got up and headed towards the door.

Don't do it, Jenyse. Don't do it. You'll regret it, and you know it! Don't do it! "Hey, Lily! I don't know if you've got plans already, but would you like to meet up at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday with me and a few friends?" Aw, shit. Way to go, Jenyse!

Evans thought this over for a second and replied, "Sure! Sounds great! Um, are James and them going to be there?"

Ooh! I mentally wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. '_James_ and them.' Not, '_Remus_ and them,' or simply, 'the Marauders.' Boy, is James going to get thrilled about this! "Sadly, no. But, Travis Decker is!" Although the disappointment was still there, her face lit up, a bit, suddenly interested.

"Travis Decker? Oh, I've always wanted to talk to him and be one of the few to get to know him, but I just never have the time! He's so isolated all of the time. I feel horrible for him! You're his friend, right? I idolize you for befriending him! I don't know why, but I wish I could have just one conversation with him and get to know him." Her eyes were glazed over, as she thought about how Head-Girl-ish this would make her.

"Well, now, here's your chance! I'll save the other seat next to him just for you." What am I getting myself into?!

"Really?! Oh, then I'm definitely in! Thanks, Jenyse!" She waved and went to get changed.

I smacked my hand to my head and sighed. I went down into the Great Hall, bumping into people as I went. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and kept receiving weird and some concerned looks.

"Do I feel warm? I think I'm sick," I said as I plopped down next to Sirius, and put my head in my hands. He felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

"You feel fine. Why?"

"Argh. I just invited Lily Evans to join Travis and I in Hogsmeade."

"You what?!" James exclaimed. "I don't want her hanging out with Decker!"

"Fine, I'll tell her her father said so! She was actually thrilled that Travis was going to be there. I can't believe this!"

"Thrilled? What do you mean, thrilled?"

"She wants to be 'one of the few to get to know him,'" I imitated her voice. "She said she _idolizes_ me for befriending him. Are you serious? Who the hell says 'idolize?!'" I exclaimed, buttering a slice of toast angrily and taking a bite.

"Who says 'nifty?'" challenged Sirius.

"Shut up. Anyway, good news for you, she wasn't too happy you weren't going."

"Really?!" James perked up.

"Yeah. She also blushed when I accused her of thinking you were a girl." Remus snorted into his drink.

"She thinks I'm a girl?"

"Long story," I dismissed his question.

"When did you have this long and detailed talk with Evans, anyway?" asked Peter. "I thought you hated her."

"Well, I don't hate her. I just don't find her enjoyable to hang out with. I was talking to her just before I left my dorm. She ambushed me with a bunch of dumb questions and excuses of why she never has time to talk to me. Not like I really care, or anything," I grumbled.

"You two used to be best friends," Remus said.

"Yeah, then she started hating you guys. I couldn't stand it. You've heard the whole story. So, are you going to change your mind? For Lily?" I asked James, purposely using her first name.

"Don't do it, Prongs. She's just trying to get you to go so she can set you up with Decker," Sirius warned. I hit him in the arm.

"But it's Lily, Sirius!" he complained, torn between the two.

"Just let her go, just this once!"

"Fine. Sorry, Jenyse."

I sighed. Stupid Sirius. "I should have figured," I said as I returned to my breakfast.

I spent half of the day with the Marauders, discussing what we would do over break, and the rest of the day with Travis. Over the course of the day, I recruited good candidates who I thought Travis would get along with.

"So who's coming, now?" Travis asked me as we sat in the library. I was looking up 'advice on shy friends' in multiple books, much to Travis's dismay. I took out my list. Yes, I made a list.

"Well, there's Corbin Stoker, Jordan Hayden, Shane Clark, Haylie Baker, Lena Margoulis…oh, and uh…Lily Evans," I added, trying to seem nonchalant, and returning to the pages of _Skittish Witch_.

"Excuse me? Lily Evans? Are you kidding?! Jenyse, she's gonna give me a History of Magic lecture while we're there!" he whined, childishly. "And why are you reading that, anyway? I'm a guy, remember? I can prove it to you!"

"Oh, please do!" I joked, and received a reprimanding glare. "Hey, you're the one that offered!" I held my hands up, noting my innocence. He rolled his eyes and held up the book with a questioning look.

"Ugh, yes, I know you're a guy." I snatched the book from his hands. "So what if it's called _Skittish Witch_? It's gonna be the same thing for a guy, isn't it? Even if the suggestions in here are like, 'have a sleepover and do each other's hair and nails,' doesn't mean the situations are any different. All you have to do is replace that with, 'grunt, leave the toilet seat up, and talk about girls inappropriately,' right?" He glared.

"Evil woman," he grumbled. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the common room. You coming?" He stood up and gathered up his school books. Yes! It distracted him from Evans coming. I was about to say yes, when my mind aimlessly went to Alec. I hadn't seen him all day, and I hadn't gotten my hint of the day.

"Um…no. I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I'll see you up there?"

"Oh, okay. See you." As he left, I gathered the books I was going to borrow. I went to the front desk and checked them out.

I began walking towards the direction of Gryffindor Tower, when I realized I didn't know where to find him. I continued to walk around the castle aimlessly and hoped to bump into him. I peeked into every open and empty classroom. I finally found him in a fourth floor corridor. He was leaning against the wall, looking bored. When he caught sight of me, a look of relief washed over him. He pushed himself off of the wall and started walking towards me.

"Finally! Somebody to talk to!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you have any other friends?"

"Not really."

"That's kind of surprising. You're such a cocky guy. No offense," I added, just in case.

He chuckled. "None taken. So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much since last night. I've just been planning what I'm doing next Saturday on the Hogsmeade trip."

It was then that he noticed the books I held. He creased his forehead. "Are those for me?"

I looked down to see what he was talking about, then laughed. "No, you wouldn't need it. It's for a friend."

"And is this friend as pleasant of a view as you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I almost died, right there. I was laughing so hard that I dropped all of the books, and they scattered all over the floor. I still hadn't controlled myself when I crouched down to pick them all up. "Well, if you swing that way…." He suddenly had a terrified expression.

"It's a guy?! Then why do you have all of these 'advice on shy _witches_' books?" He crouched down too and – I thought – hesitantly reached to pick up a book. When he took hold of it, he seemed stunned that it didn't runaway, and then passed the book to me.

"Merlin, who cares?! It's the same thing for guys, anyway!" He looked at me weirdly for freaking out. "Sorry. Anyway, yes, Travis is surely a male. He likes to keep to himself a lot. I'm one of his very few friends. I'm planning a get-together at the Three Broomsticks to get him to socialize more. Wanna join?" I really wanted him to say yes, but I kept my face void of any hope.

"Um, I think I'll pass."

I tried desperately to conceal my disappointment. "Oh, okay. Are you going to Hogsmeade at all?" I asked, trying not to look him in the eye, just yet.

"No. I'm just going to stay here. I've been to Hogsmeade a bunch of times, anyway."

"Right. So…" I finally looked up, "what's new with you?" We both stood up and began walking.

"Nothing really. Just bored. Not much to do around here, when you're in seventh year."

"Not very social either, are you? Are you sure you don't want to borrow some of these books?"

He laughed. "No, thank you. I'm good."

"So, uh, it's a new day," I hinted, eager to get a clue to who he was.

"I see," he dodged, slyly.

"A new day equals a new clue, am I right? Or were you just playing with my mind?" I tapped my temple, notifying him of where my brain was…not that I needed to…I hoped.

"Haha. No, you're right. A clue a day. That was the deal."

"And that clue would be…" I pushed, impatient.

He looked thoughtful. I supposed he was thinking of what about himself he would reveal to me today. I watched every expression that flashed through his face, and every movement of his hands, trying to learn his habits. Some might think it stalker-like, but I thought of it as extra facts about him.

"Okay, take any longer..." I said.

"Alright, alright. I've got one," he decided. I raised my eyebrows in persistence. He turned back to me, from ahead of me, and mocked shock. "Oh, you want me to tell you?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Spit it out now, before I put the smack down on your arse."

"Okay, okay!" He laughed and backed away from me. I thought I saw sincere fear in his eyes, but blamed it on my imagination. Then he suddenly got serious, smiling somewhat sadly. "Uh…I'm an orphan."

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn.... Haha. Yeah. You like? Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm dying for some feedback, here, folks! I REALLY want to hear what you think! I honestly do! From your favorite parts to constructive criticism! Please! Anything! And thank you very much for reading! Now if you'll just complete the other "R" in "R&R", you will be awesome. THANKS!**


	3. What are you doing in bed with HIM?

**A/N: CHAPTER 3!!! Yess! Hello, again! Thanks for coming/coming back!! I hope people like this story, because I enjoy writing it! I've gotten some great reviews, which I am very thankful for. Ooh! Segue! Haha. Thanking time! Okay, listing. Thanks to:** **Des,** **Elizabeth, Marissa, and, of course,** Molly Raesly**!! Oh, Jaylyn. What would I do without you? This story wouldn't be out, if it weren't for you. THANK YOU! Hah! I said something "sickeningly sweet" about you again! What are you gonna do now, huh? Now, everyone who is reading this, please, after you read and review this story, read Sweet by Molly Raesly. It's amazing. Believe me. And she deserves the reviews. Now...chapter 3? I think so.**

Chapter 3: "What are you doing, in bed with HIM?"

I stopped walking and stared wide-eyed at him. "Oh, I am so sorry. Here I am, excitedly badgering you for a stupid clue, not thinking that it could be that deep and serious. Honestly, I'm sorry."

He chuckled a little. "It's alright."

"No, seriously!"

He rolled his eyes at my stubbornness. "Jenyse! It's alright!" He flashed me a reassuring smile.

I eyed him, trying to make sure I didn't make him sad in any way. "You're sure?"

"Do you _want_ me to change my mind?" he asked, exasperatedly.

"No! Of course not!" We began walking slowly again. "So, this whole 'one a day' thing…is it just a sentence or is it open for elaboration?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "I guess some elaboration could be fair." I grinned at him, thankful that he was willing. He paused, and I kept my patience and kept my mouth shut. When he started, he spoke quietly. "My dad passed away a year after I was born, and my mum passed when I was seven, so I only have a few clear memories of my mum."

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must be really hard; always hearing things about other people's parents, when you can't reply back, or know what they mean."

"Yeah, sometimes. It's fine, though. I don't mind it. It happens."

"Mmm…." I didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to darken the mood."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child."

"Oh, must be lonely."

"Well, I've got you," he said, jokingly. There was a short pause before he broke it. "Hey…did you ever think that maybe…we were…meant to meet?" He looked down, embarrassed.

I sighed. "Oh, _please_ don't tell me you're one of those people. Because a raindrop fell in the ocean _ten thousand_ years ago, and a butterfly _farted_ in India, you and I are standing _right_ here, _right_ now, enjoying a little heart-to-heart."

He laughed. "Anything's possible."

I rolled my eyes, unable to hide my smile. We reached an open hallway, and he stopped, just as I expected. I tried to hold back a pout when I said, "Why are you so secretive about us hanging out?"

"Now, Ms. …"

"Baccari," I filled in.

"…Ms. Baccari…that would be a whole other fact. Why don't we save that for a rainy day?"

"Fine. Are you sure you don't want to join on Saturday?" I may have been pushing it, but I didn't care.

"I'm positive. Another time. Some day," he said with a small frown.

"Fine," I repeated. "Well, you better start thinking up some more clues, 'cause this ain't the last of me. One a day." I pointed a finger at him warningly.

"Plus elaborations," he reminded me.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" I laughed. "Well, I've gotta blaze."

"See you tomorrow."

"You bet! Bye." I shot him one more fleeting glance, and ran off to the common room.

"My dear servants! Come hither, and relieve me of my boredom!" I said, considerably loudly, as I climbed through the portrait hole, expecting at least one of my friends to be in there. Aaand they weren't. Damn. I always find a way to make a fool of myself. A couple of first years took hesitant steps toward me, unsure if I was ordering them around. I sighed at my own idiocy. Other students were looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for the 'show' to continue. "Oookay. Never mind. Nothing to see here, folks. Maybe another day, but until then, mind your own business and…stay in school." I rushed up the boys' dormitory stairs and into the seventh boys' dorm. I was friends with all of them that lived in that room, so whatever I said this time would pass. "Okay, so I'm a moron." I didn't even notice who was in the room. I walked straight to Sirius's bed – the one straight across from the door – and plopped down onto it. I covered my face with my hands. I heard a big squeak from a bed to my right and pictured one of the inhabitants of the room in their boxers, jumping behind the curtains of their four-poster, to hide themselves from me. I heard chuckles and more movement to my left, and gathered that there was more than one guy in the room.

"What'd you do this time, Jenyse?" I heard James ask.

"Oh! Geeze, a little warning would be nice, Baccari!" said the one I supposed jumped behind the bed curtains: Corbin Stoker.

I laughed. "Sorry, Corbin. Somebody relieve me of my boredom!" I said into Sirius's pillow, that I had pulled over my face.

Somebody snorted. "Is that what you said when you walked into the common room?" It sounded like Remus. I wondered where Travis was.

"Shut up, Remus." I felt the bed sink, by my head, on my left. I peeked up, from under the pillow. Just as I assumed, it was Remus, still smiling at the fact that he had predicted my stupidity correctly.

"I apologize, fair lady," he said. "What do you feel like doing?" He began to play with my hair.

"Get your hand off of my hair, unless you want me to fall asleep." I always fall asleep, about five minutes after someone starts playing with my hair. I bet if I were a hair model, they'd pick me as the "bed head" model. All they'd have to do is give me a head massage, then wake me up twenty minutes later. Huh…I wonder how much they get paid….

Remus chuckled. "What if that was my intent?"

I shot up into sitting position, and eyed him. "You guys are tired of me! I never thought it'd happen! You're just trying to get me to fall asleep so you don't have to deal with me! Either that or…you're planning something; a prank…on me! Gits!" I mocked a freak-out, although my accusations were real.

"Okaaay…drama queen, I'm gonna go now. Bye, Jenyse!" Corbin escaped my wrath.

"Oh, no, Jenyse! Of course not!" James feigned hurt.

I looked around. "Where're Sirius, Peter, and Travis?"

"Sirius is with his latest girl, and Peter is…somewhere," Remus said, clearly not knowing where.

"And Travis?"

"You really think we'd know where he is?" James said.

I shrugged. Worth a try. "Okay, fine. Do what you please with my hair," I decided, as I lay back down.

"What's with the change of mind?" Remus asked, laughing.

"Well, you two clearly won't help me have some form of fun, so…." Remus shrugged and resumed playing with my hair.

"Where were you, anyway, if you weren't with us or Decker?"

Uh-oh. "Um…library."

"Looking up what?" I pointed at the floor, where I had carelessly dropped the library books when I came in. I felt Remus's hand pause as he picked one up. He read the title out loud. And of course, it just happened to be _Skittish Witch_. Ugh. What is up with that book? Has it got a magnet to guys' eyes, or something? All of the other books are for guys! Look at those! I heard him sigh and say, "Jenyse, how many times do we have to remind you that Peter's a _guy_?" I swatted a hand at him.

James laughed. "No, Moony, I think the book is for Decker." They both burst out laughing. I elbowed Remus and threw the pillow in James's direction. My chaser skills came through, when it went straight to his head, and to my dismay, James's chaser skills came through, when he caught it. Damn. I got Remus in the stomach, though! That's a plus!

"Okay, enough cracking on Travis. I'm going to sleep. And if Sirius comes in and wants his bed back, tell him, 'tough luck.' I got here first. Remus! Your services, please!" I could feel James's smirk radiate off of him, as he either went back to reading a Quidditch magazine or writing songs to Lily; I couldn't tell, with all of the excited "Ooh!'s".

Five minutes later, I was out like Peter, after the Annual Summer Cheese Fair in my town.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked at the clock on Sirius's bedside table. It read 2:43. I was going to get up and go to my dorm, but was suddenly too lazy. I looked down at the floor beside the bed, and found Sirius sleeping there, with just a blanket and a pillow. He looked so peaceful, laying there, dreaming of things I was sure I didn't want to know, but I knew he'd wake up, hurting from the solid floor. I turned onto my side, reached down, and gently shook him awake.

"Sirius," I whispered. "Sirius, come on, wake up." He grunted. "Sirius, come on. You're going to be in pain, if you stay there, the rest of the night." He stretched his arms over his head, and finally opened his eyes to look at me.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I fell asleep here. Get up here." I scooted over, a bit, to make room for him.

I heard him get up and chuckle. "Oh, Jenyse, I didn't know you were that into me." He got settled next to me, under the covers.

I glared at him through the darkness. "Do you _want_ me to shove you back onto the floor?"

He laughed quietly. "Alright, I'll stop. 'Night, Jenyse." We both fell asleep, facing opposite directions.

For the rest of the night, I dreamed about Alec. I woke up, – for real this time – troubled. Why would I be dreaming about Alec? It was strange. We had only met each other the other day. He was an interesting guy, but that didn't mean anything. I pushed the thoughts of the dream away, knowing there was no meaning to it.

I went to roll myself off of the bed, but found that I couldn't. I looked down to my waist and saw Sirius's arm around me, protectively. I sighed and muttered, "Geeze, Sirius. Not only are you protective during the day, but in your sleep too." I attempted to wrench his arm off of me, but every time I tried, his grip became stronger. I looked around, helplessly to find something to get him off, but all I saw were the curtains surrounding me. Aha! Curtains! Sunlight! I grabbed the end of it and threw it open.

I jumped, and almost screamed. I heard a pained grunt from Sirius, who, I guess, I accidentally elbowed in the stomach when I jumped. Standing there, blocking the sunlight, with crossed arms and a murderous glare, was Travis. "Merlin! What the hell are you doing, just standing there?! Make a noise, or _something_!"

"What are you doing, in bed with _him_?" he asked, angrily.

Recovered from the pain, Sirius said, "Why? You jealous, Decker?" teasingly. He tightened his arm around me, intentionally, this time.

Travis turned red, of anger. "Where were you last night?" he questioned, trying to ignore Sirius.

"Uh, here, _dad_, why?" He was really beginning to irritate me.

"No, before that. After the library. You said you'd meet me in the common room. You didn't show up for a long time, so I went to look for you," he said, softening up in the slightest bit.

Shit. I mentally hit myself. I opened my mouth to apologize, but was cut off by Sirius. "Aw, how sweet. Did you hear that, Sylly?" he said, using the name they formed from my middle name, that they used to call me in first year. "He was looking for you!"

"Sirius, _shut up_." I elbowed him, again, with the elbow I wasn't using to prop myself up. "Travis, I am _so_ sorry."

"_Where were you_?"

Oh. Shit. Curse you, Alec, for making me promise not to tell anybody. "I was just finishing up in the library, like I said I was," I lied quickly.

"Really? Because, I checked there, and Madam Finn said you'd left already."

"Well then, you were too late."

"But if you had already left when I was going there, we would've passed each other in the hallway." Damn him and his logic!

"Oh, for the love of–" I shut Sirius up with another jab.

I sighed. "Fine. I was with Evans, planning Saturday. I came back and you weren't there, so I came up here to talk to James and Remus, and fell asleep." Okay, so the first was a lie, but the rest was true! That counts for _something_, doesn't it?

He softened. "Oh. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because I knew you'd get mad or something, about me still planning the trip. Sorry, Travis. Go down to breakfast. I need to change, then I'll meet you there." He looked at me sternly. "I promise." I flashed him a fleeting smile. He nodded and left the room. Once the door clicked shut, I turned on Sirius, with the most menacing glare I could muster. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" I punched him in the chest.

"Hey! Stop it with the abuse!" He rubbed where I hit him. "He was the one being a jerk!"

I couldn't disagree, so I settled on, "Yeah, but you didn't have to be one back!"

"How was _I_ being a jerk back?!"

"Uh…" I started, like it was obvious, "'You jealous?' 'How sweet?'" My hand ached to hit him again, but I restrained, before I really _did_ get abusive.

"So what?"

"Argh!" I shoved the covers off and tried to get up, but his arm was restraining me again. I looked back at him, aggravated. "Get off of me."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Jenyse. Forgive me? Please?" he added, giving me a puppy dog face.

I gave in. I didn't like fights and drama. Hence all of my friends are guys. "Ugh, fine. You know I can't hold grudges."

A big grin grew across his face and he hugged me. "Love you, Jenyse!"

I smiled. "Love you too, Sirius." He finally released me. I got up and gathered my books. I rushed out, receiving weird looks from guys, along the way, and up into my dorm. I took a quick shower, changed, then ran to the Great hall, tripping, occasionally. I found Travis, alone, as always, and sat across from him, out of breath. "Hey, Trav."

"Hey, Jenyse. Sorry about being a jerk back there." He smiled, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"No surprise there," I muttered, and he heard, but decided to ignore me.

"So what were you planning? And why with Evans?"

"Just where we'd all meet and when. As for Evans; what can I say? She's excited." I shrugged, off-handedly.

"_Really_?" he asked, leaning over, all of a sudden interested.

I told him about the whole conversation between Evans and me, just to keep his mind from finding out I lied.

I spent up until after lunch with Travis, hoping that the guilty feeling in me for lying to him would go away. I wandered the halls, looking out of each window I passed. The sun glistened off of the light sheet of snow on the ground. I stopped and watched the Whomping Willow shake the snow off of its branches. The sight reminded me of when my siblings and I buried my one older brother in snow, while he was making a snow angel with his eyes closed. He had stayed under the piled snow, longer than we had expected him to. Since I was the youngest, they made me approach him, cautiously. He had jumped out, scaring us, and shaking the snow off of himself, he chased us. This was long ago, but it was one of the random memories that stayed with me throughout the years, always coming back whenever it snowed. I laughed quietly, to myself, and jumped when I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Baccari?"

I smirked. "My thoughts are worth more of a galleon than a penny," I said, turning to face Alec.

He raised an eyebrow, smiling. "I bet they are…."

As ritual, we walked along the more-enclosed corridors. "You, sir, have been causing a bit of drama among some of my friends," I accused.

"Really? How so? Wait, you haven't…" He looked at me, a little frightened and worried.

"No. I haven't told anyone," I told him, in a firm voice. He examined me for a bit longer, before he nodded, convinced. He gave me a look, as if to say, 'go on.' "Well, yesterday when we talked, I was supposed to meet Travis."

"Oh…." He shot me a guilty glance. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just feel bad about lying to him."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a position like this."

"No, it's fine, Alec. Don't worry about me."

"Alright…." We walked in a short comfortable silence. "So, this hole clue thing? It's harder than I'd thought it'd be."

"Why do you say that?" I smiled.

"I've realized that I'm not that interesting of a person. I'm an orphan, so that covers all of the family stuff. I can't think of anything else to tell you."

"Oh, come on. There has _got_ to be something else," I pushed. "You've only given me one fact."

"Yeah, a major fact. There's nothing else that interesting. I mean, you automatically know my personality from just talking to me, and you obviously know my appearance."

"Come on, Alec. Just think."

And think he did, until he finally gave up. "You know what? I'll let you have your pick. What do you want to know about me?" He stretched out his arms, as if he were an open book.

I was going to protest, wanting to know what he thought was engaging about himself, but instead jumped on the offer. "Okay, why are you so mysterious and secretive?"

"Next question, please."

"But to-"

"Next question, please," he repeated, more firmly.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's your real name?" He gave me a tiring look. "Okay, okay. Um…okay. I know you're of age now, but you said you don't have a family. Where did you live?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. A muggle orphanage."

"So you're muggle-born?"

"Oh, no. Both of my parents were purebloods. I was just sent to a muggle one. No idea why, though."

I nodded, as I etched all of this into my brain, then smirked. He saw, and questioned me with his eyes. "You _do_ realize you just gave me two facts."

"Oh, please. My blood is barely a factor of my profile. So I'm pure-blood. Whoopee. Let's have a dance, shall we?" he said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I laughed, glad that he thought that way. "So what about you? Who is Jenyse Baccari?" He smiled, ruining his mock-deeply-interested-and-curious front.

The rest of our conversation was centered around me. I told him my middle name, my birthday, my hometown, and all of the basics. I told him about my family, a little guiltily, knowing he didn't have any: my parents' jobs (he seemed especially interested in my dad being a healer at St. Mungo's); how I was the youngest in the family; my siblings (my sister Jace, and my brothers Jarron and Jayden); how my mum was obsessed with exotic, "J" names; and that I was half-blood. I told him all about how I was, here in Hogwarts: my favorite subject (Defense Against the Dark Arts); that I was Chaser for Gryffindor (not being egotistical or anything, but I was surprised he hadn't noticed me); and my reputation (lots of detentions, but still a good student…I hoped). I told him about my friends: more about Travis; and all about the Marauders (minus their other forms), whom he _did_ seem to know, which was no surprise. And I told him about all of the little, random things about me: my addiction to coffee; my favorite kinds of books; my plans of never becoming anything medical; my favorite music; my obsession with sports (magic and muggle, whether I could play them or not); my liking of "weird" combinations of food, like french-fries dipped in ice cream, or potato chips dipped in chocolate pudding; my enjoying of writing, which he made fun of me for because I "don't seem the type"; my awesome car (a '67 Chevy Impala); my pet fish (alive _and_ dead); and many other things. He would make little comments and smart remarks when I'd tell him something that particularly peaked his interest. Once in a while, I'd stop to make sure he wasn't getting tired. He just encouraged me to continue, so I blabbed away.

Once I had run out of things to say (which may have seemed impossible to him), it was already pretty late. Halfway through my autobiography, we had grown tired of walking, so we had settled on sitting on the floor of a – once again – secluded hallway. I looked at my watch and it read '9:53.' Reluctantly, I got up and we exchanged 'goodbyes' and waves. I went to bed – my own this time – and fell asleep, happy to have something to look forward to, everyday.

~*~

**A/N: Yay! So, thanks for reading! You guys know the drill: review please! Comments! Suggestions! Concerns! Corrections! Favorite parts! I'd love to know which parts you particularly liked. That is, if there **_**were**_** any parts you liked. Thank you all, again!**

~ Danica


	4. J Time and Uh, Clothes?

**A/N: Hola! New chapter. Yay! Excitement. Okay, so i hope you like this chapter. Here it is.  
Psyche. Thanking time! THANK YOU to Des, Elizabeth, Marissa, and what a fool I would be to not mention THE wonderful **Molly Raesly**. Yes, you've probably heard of her, since you're probably coming from her latest chapter in which she coaxed you into reading this story, since I can't get my own readers. Thank you, thank you, thank you! For everything! And to everyone! Especially you, dear reader. You're amazing for actually getting to chapter 4. THANKS!**

So, I actually went over this chapter before I posted it! Hopefully I caught all the mistakes. Nowww, onto the next chapter of Jenyse's oddity she calls life.

~*~

Chapter 4: "J-Time" and "Uh…clothes?"

"And so...." McGonagall looked up and her eyes just happened to land on me. I wasn't paying attention, so I hadn't noticed until she started yelling at me. "Ms. Baccari! I would greatly appreciate it if you weren't off on your own spiritual broom!" For once, no snickers were heard, so I turned to look around the classroom.

"No disrespect, Professor, but it appears that no one else is interested in being aware of what animal it is best to transfigure someone in defense," I said, "so, why single out poor, innocent me?" It was true. Every single one of the students in the class was staring eagerly at their watches. Everyone was anticipating the end of our last class before break. "No one is paying attention, whatsoever. Watch." I turned in my seat to face the class. "Hey! The house elves down in the kitchen told me tonight's dinner consists of cake, firewhisky, and lap dances!" Not a flinch. Not even from Sirius! Wow. Oh, McGonagall looks like a steaming teapot.

"Ms. Baccari!"

"Relax, Professor. Nobody heard me. Well, except you, of course, but you wouldn't dare give me a detention during the jolly season, would you?" I did everything but bat my eyelashes.

She seemed to have an inner conflict, then, to my relief, sighed. "Alright, you're off the hook. Class dismissed!" I got up, put my bag on my shoulder, and walked down the aisle of desks, flicking the heads of the idiots who didn't hear our early dismissal on either side of me. I ignored the agitated calls of, "Hey!" and, "What was that for, Baccari?!" and set off to find Alec.

Truth be told, I wasn't staring at my watch, like everyone else; I was thinking about _him_. Over the week, I had learned that he wanted to become a professional Quidditch player, he sings (which I have yet to hear), he plays a lot of instruments, and he enjoys muggle sports. I never thought him as a musical guy, but I _did_ suspect he was athletic, what with abs like that. Man, did he have nice abs. But I wasn't going to admit that to his face. Of course not.

"Hey." I turned to the owner of the low, husky voice.

"Hey yourself. How were the last of your classes?" I asked, walking up to him. I took in his nicely spiked hair, hazel-green eyes, and, of course, his chest. Unable to resist, I pictured him shirtless on a broomstick holding a basketball instead of a Quaffle, flying around a soccer field. Oh, the wonders of my brain….I wonder what would happen if he fell off the broom and landed in a jinxed puddle of chocolate syrup and would only come off of his abs if I-

"Jenyse?" Alec snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Were you paying attention to a word I just said?" His forehead was creased in concern.

I lightly shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. "I…of course…" he looked at me sternly, "…not. Sorry. Seems to be the theme of the day." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, is that so? So, everyone was marveling at somebody else's form, too? Wow." He smirked, shying away from my clenching fists.

I could have hit him right there. And because he was right, too! How pathetic…. "I was _not_ '_marveling_ at your _form_!'"

Alec, living up to his name, mocked surprise and flattery, and said, "Who said you did? Jenyse, I'm flattered! So quick on the denial…."

He laughed, then dodged my abusing hand.

"Oh, Jenyse."

"Oh, Alec."

He smiled at me. "Sooo…how was your day?"

I let it go…for the moment. "Slow and uneventful."

"Ah. Same here. So…I can't wait for those lap dances we're getting at dinner, tonight!" he said, cheerfully, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I stared at him incredulously. "You skived off class to _spy_ on me?!" I exclaimed.

He laughed loudly. "No! I've got a free period, during the last class on Fridays. I just _happened_ to be walking past McGonagall's classroom and heard that being said." He had that stupid, smart alecky, attractive, crooked smile on as he watched for my reaction.

I scrutinized him. "Oh, so you'd actually go down to dinner just for a lap dance? Pig…." I had noticed that he never showed up for any meals in the Great Hall. When I confronted him about it, he had said that he preferred to eat in the company of the house elves in the kitchens.

"Depends who the dancer is." He gave me an obvious once-over that made me turn red.

"You know, I may dance _with_ my arse, but I sure as hell won't dance _for_ an arse." Hah! Try and beat that one, buddy!

"Aw, well, you just lost your tip."

I gaped at him, open mouthed. How the hell does he come up with these things? Comebacks and insults are _my_ turf! I pulled my bag strap higher up my shoulder, crossed my arms over my chest, and turned away from him, stomping down the empty hall.

"Aw, Jenyse, don't be that way! I'll try to behave. I promise." He took two long strides to fall into step with me again.

"That's inevitable." I scoffed.

"Don't you want your clue?"

Damn. I did. "Ugh, fine. I'll tolerate your company for a few minutes longer."

He grinned widely. "Hah! You're so easy to persuade. Wait – a _few_ minutes? That's it?" He looked considerably disappointed. This didn't surprise me quite as much as it used to. I always had a feeling that he was telling the _truth_: I _was_ his only friend. This fact was incredibly hard to believe, considering his personality. He was funny, sarcastic, cocky, free-spirited; I couldn't understand it.

I frowned at him, full of pity. "I'm sorry, Alec. I wish I could stay longer; you know that. But my other friends will be wondering where I am, and I can't use the library charade anymore. Classes are over; break has started. They're expecting to see more of me, you know?" Surprisingly, he kept eye contact with me. I had expected him to turn his head and look away, like they did in movies, but he held my eyes with his own. I couldn't tell if he was searching for something there or just staring. He didn't say anything, so I continued, trying to be sly as an idea came into mind. "But…if you want to hang out with me longer…you could hang out with my friends and I. It's been a week. I mean, I don't see the problem with you and me being friends. What are you so worried about?"

He blinked at me. "No. You wouldn't understand. I know this sounds cliché, and all, but I assure you that it's not you; it's _me_."

"Then _make_ me understand. Explain it to me." I gazed up at him.

He sighed, now with – surprisingly – a small smile on his face. "Ah, Jenyse. Another clue for another day."

"Wha- but I haven't even gotten my clue for _today_!" My eyebrows drew together in frustration. I was so close. So close to figuring him – Alec – out. And of course, being Alec, he dodged.

"_Well_, if you _must_ know, I am deathly afraid…of…_clowns_." He visibly shuddered at the thought of them.

Needless to say, I stared at him blankly in disbelief. Alec - _my_ Alec – was _afraid_ of _**clowns**_?! I was speechless. This whole pompous, brave, and I-don't-care-about-what-the-hell-other-people-say front was shattered when there were clowns around ?! _Clowns_?! I mean, yeah, clowns are pretty scary creatures, but _Alec_ scared of them? To _death_? Ohh, I am _never_ going to let him live this down.

I couldn't do anything else but laugh my _arse_ off. He glared at me with a Why-did-I-just-say-that?-I-knew-it-was-coming expression. One of my hands clutched my side and my other felt around for something to clutch onto for balance. My eyesight was blocked by tears of laughter.

"Well, don't let me interrupt. I know how _hysterical_ it is." He rolled his eyes at me.

I finally managed to calm myself down and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "Sorry, Alec! So, uh, _clowns_?!" I tried desperately not to crack up again.

"What?! You have to admit there's something creepy about them." He seemed offended and a bit pleased. I supposed it was because I was staying longer than I had planned.

"Yes, but _you_?!"

"Ugh. You're hopeless…and mean."

"That's me! Well, at least I know what's wrong when you go running out of a room, screaming bloody murder and flailing your arms in the air." I almost snorted at the look of resent on his face.

"Are you this mean to your other friends, or is it just me?"

"Yes, actually. Though, I wouldn't exactly describe it being _mean_. Just teasing."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, run along." He waved me away.

"Hey, what's with the sudden change in mind?" I chuckled. He glared at me. "Alright, alright. I'm going! Bye, Alec!" I walked away. At the corner, I turned back to him and added, "Alec! Watch out for the clown!" If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I laughed and turned. I faked footsteps, then went back and saw him look around to make sure no clowns were around, no doubt.

He heard my laughter and spotted my head, peeking at him from behind the corner. "Oh, you little-"

Oh, Alec. He interested me to no end. Since the day we met, the word "intriguing" and its synonyms came more frequently into my head.

Hah. Synonym. What a weird and awkward word. Synonym. What's a synonym for synonym? Huh. That's odd. What's another word for "thesaurus?" Why's "abbreviation" such a long word? Shouldn't there be a shorter word for "monosyllabic?" Why isn't "palindrome" spelled the same way backwards? Why isn't "phonetic" spelled the way it sounds? Why is "lisp" so mean-ly spelt? Why's it called a building if it's already built? Why do 24-hour stores have locks on their doors? Why do you drive on a parkway, but park on a driveway? Why do they put Braille dots on the keypad of drive-up ATMs? Why do they report power outages on TV? If a cow laughed, would milk come out of its nose? Why is there an expiration date on sour cream? Do they sterilize the needles for lethal injections? Do Roman nurses refer to IVs as "fours?" The list goes on and on….

And on it went, until I bumped into somebody as I turned around another corner. Well, actually, got pummeled into by a body of the male kind. I couldn't do anything but clutch onto the guy's shirt, before I fell. Two strong hands grabbed onto my arms to steady me. "Oh, hey there. Sorry 'bout that!" said none other than James. It was obvious that he didn't realize who I was, by the tone of his voice and the choice of his words.

"No problem, James." I pulled the hem of his shirt to undo my messing it up.

"Oh! Jenyse! I didn't know it was you," he admitted. "You should pay attention to where you're going." I inwardly smiled at his words, thinking back to the "paying attention" part of the conversation I was just having, not five minutes ago.

"Excuse me, but I believe _you_ were the one who had run into _me_. What's the rush?"

"Rush? There's no rush." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, there may be a slight _haste_, but no rush." I shook my head with a smile. James, James, James….

"Let me guess. You were on your way to ask Lily to go to Hogsmeade with you, _despite_ the fact that she said she wanted to go meet Travis. Am I correct?"

He opened his mouth to protest and deny it, but shut it, in defeat. He glared at me and pursed his lips. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to change your mind about taking Divination? Because I see a gift inside you, Jenyse. You're _positive_ you aren't a Seer?"

I rolled my eyes. "James, you are _not_ going to persuade Lily not to go. As much as I dislike her, I need all the help I can get." James groaned. "If you want to be with her so much, then come with us! Travis honestly isn't as bad as you take him to be."

"_Jenyse_!" he whined.

"You're such a child."

"You're such a grown-up." We both laughed at the oddity of our insults. "Hey, I've got an idea." He rested his arm across my shoulders and led me in the direction I was already heading. "To make up for not hanging out tomorrow, how about we go to the pitch and fly around?"

"But it's freezing out."

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

I chuckled. A very "James" answer. "Neither do I. Should we get Sirius, Remus, and Peter?"

He scowled. "No! This is supposed to be our 'J-Time.' Plus, you already had your make-up time with Padfoot. You _slept_ with him, for Merlin's sake!"

He ducked a hit on the head, so I settled for a punch in his side. "James Potter! We were merely sleeping on the same bed, fully clothed, in deep _sleep_."

He laughed. "Yeah, deep sleep, alright."

"Shut up, James. Just because you're jealous-"

"Hah! Jealous of what?! My best friend sleeping with my _sister_? Don't mean to disappoint, but I've got my eyes on Lily."

"Yeah, yeah. The whole world knows."

He sighed. "So, what'll it be? Abandon me today _and_ tomorrow, or have some fun on brooms?" I snorted and burst out in laughter. "You know what you are? It starts with an 's,' ends with a 't,' and it's got a 'u-l' in the middle," he said, pushing my head away.

"'_Sult_?'" He rolled his eyes at my literal response. "Hey, just because I've got a bit of a dirty mind, doesn't mean I'm a slut."

He grinned. "Sooo?"

"Fine, let's go. I've been dying to go out onto the pitch."

"Yes!" He led me to Gryffindor tower to get our brooms. It felt good to just fly around freely with my brother version of James, instead of my captain version of James.

~*~

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up!"

"_Jenyse_!"

"Get up!"

"It's 8:15!"

"Get u-! AH!" An arm caught me, mid jump, and brought me down onto the bed. He pinned me down.

"Stop! With! The jumping!"

I glared up at him, with narrowed eyes. We glowered at each other for a few seconds. Then, I took a deep breath, and continued my chanting. "Get up, get up, _get up_!"

"Argh! Alright, I'm up!" He pinned my hands – that were previously drumming on his head – tighter in one of his hands. "What is _with_ you?! Mental case! We leave at _ten_ for Hogsmeade!"

"Is it such a crime to want to have breakfast with you?"

"Course not, Jenyse." He sighed. "Now leave me alone, so I can change." He ruffled up my hair and rolled off the bed.

"Fine. You're clothes are on top of your trunk. And hurry!" I added, motherly.

"Ugh. Yes, mum."

I went down to the Great Hall along with Peter, who was in the common room as I was leaving. I started my breakfast with him as I waited for Travis's slow arse.

"Where are the other three?" I asked as we sat down.

"Still sleeping. They're not very excited for this trip, because you're not going," he answered sourly. "Didn't you see them when you were up there?"

"No; I was busy. And, hey! I'm going!"

"But not with us."

"Hey, you guys are the ones who turned my offer down." I bit into a piece of bacon.

"Hah! As If we would go spend a Hogsmeade trip with _Decker_." He stuck his tongue out, pretending to gag.

"Jerk," I muttered. "You guys act like I'll be dead." He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say, "You practically will be." I rolled my eyes. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much. Honeyduke's, Zonko's, the usual."

"Any plans of going to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, then why don't y-"

"_No_."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Git."

"Prat."

"_Rat_." He glared at me. Hah! Finally! I won _one_ verbal volley. Oh, I missed this feeling…. I looked up to see Travis walking down the table. "Well, gotta go. See ya!" Peter muttered a, "Rest in peace," and I walked away, with my plate.

I picked a spot a good distance away from Peter, sure that the rest of them would be coming soon. I got there before Travis did, and sat. When Travis reached me, he stood over me, glowering. I jabbed a finger at him, then pointed down to the seat, saying, "Sit." He sighed and obliged.

"You're like a bloody Mussolini, Jenyse." Ah, just _have_ to hit on my Italian family name.

"Thanks, I love you too, Travis," I drawled. I took a double-take at his clothes. "What are you wearing?"

He looked down, confused. "Uh…clothes?"

"You're not wearing what I put out."

"So? I think I'm old enough to dress myself, now, thanks. Besides…I'm the one who's wearing it; not you."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's going to have to look at it."

"Jenyse, what does it matter?!"

"Everything! You've got to make a good first impression!"

"First impression?! Jenyse! These people see me everyday!"

"Yes, but still! I put out your best outfit!"

"What's wrong with this?!" he asked, a bit offended.

I looked at his khaki cargo pants and black t-shirt with uncertainty mixed with disapproval. "I-"

"_What_?!"

I heaved a big sigh. "You look like you're part of the Geek Squad. I feel like I should be taking you to chess club, not a bar." He groaned. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll change. Come on."

A huge grin grew across my face. "Oh, Travis, you won't be sorry! _Thank_ you!"

"You know, you're more of a girl than you perceive yourself to be."

"Shut up."

We walked up to his dormitory together in silence, as I ate toast that I snagged from the table before we left. When we reached the landing, I rushed ahead of him and into his room. I caught glimpses of the bums still in bed, but paid no attention to them. The clothes were no longer on top of his trunk, so I scouted out for them. I found each article in the same drawers I had pulled them out of earlier. I shoved the neat pile of clothes into his chest and walked around him to face his back. I placed my palms on his back and pushed him into the bathroom.

"Now, hur–ry," I said.

"Controlling much?" I shoved him in further and shut the door. I waited impatiently on his bed. When he came out, I jumped up and started fixing his collar and rolling up his sleeves.

"_Much_ better." He just stuck his tongue out at me. Oh, I'm so lovable.

We went to the small town of Hogsmeade with the rest of the students.

~*~

**A/N: Sooo? Comments? Anything? Favorite parts are really appreciated and pleasing! I'd like to know what particular parts everyone likes. So I can try to imitate them in different ways in the next chapters. Tell me in a REVIEW! Please?! Thanks for reading, again! Peaceage.**


	5. Mission Accomplished and More J Time

**((this note is really old. Haha.)) A/N: Alright, so, I usually don't post a chapter until I completed the one after, but it's summer. And I leave for the Philippines on July 10th, and don't get back until August 12th ((AUGUST 12TH, ADDS!)), so I decided I'd be nice, and post as much as I can before I leave. That's a MONTH, people! So, I've got a little more than half of chapter 6 done, and I'll probably get that done by Sunday (the 22nd), and I'll post it once I'm halfway through chapter 7. Haha. I have a system here. So, you'll probably get 1-2 posts before I leave. And I hope I'll have time to write on my trip. Alright. Enough of that. THANKS: Des, Elizabeth, and MarIssa. And of course...how could I live without embarassingly thanking Molly Raesly, who may have directed you to this story, in the first place. She's amazing. Please, please, please read her story, Sweet, too! It's awesome, hilarious, and all other positive adjectives. She helped me so much with this story, it's practically hers too! Haha. I just did the writing. She writes way better than I do, so, please check all her stories out. Thanks for reading, guys! Enjoy!  
P.S. I didn't go over this chapter for mistakes, so bear with me, please!**

Chapter 5: "Mission accomplished" and "More J-Time"

Travis and I stood on the doorstep of the Three Broomsticks, staring at the front door.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"I hate collared shirts," he stalled, pulling at his collar.

I looked at him pitifully. I had dressed him in a fitted t-shirt, with a casual white button-down with grey pinstripes over it, and baggy, faded jeans. Oh, my son is going to be the _best_ dressed kid. "Travis, honey, there's a reason for the shirt underneath. You're supposed to keep the button-down open," I instructed as I unbuttoned his shirt. "There. All better. Now…you ready?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice."

I took his hand in mine and led him into the bar. We looked around and found the group sitting at a table at the very back. The two seats between Evans and Corbin Stoker were the only ones vacant, at the round table. I waved, and we went to the bar to order butterbeers for ourselves; the others already had theirs. When we reached the table, I snagged the seat next to Corbin, leaving Travis to sit next to Evans. When he sat down, he muttered a sarcastic, "Nice…" in my ear, making me smirk.

"Hey, guys!" I said. We were greeted by the rest of the group. "You know, you didn't have to come on the dot….Sorry we're late."

"Oh, we don't mind," Evans said quickly. "So, how are you, Travis?"

"Um, I'm fine, I guess…."

_Merlin_, I've never seen Travis so _boring_. Time to take charge. "So! Is everybody staying for break?" I saw mostly nods around the table.

"I'm going to Greece with my family," said Lena Margoulis.

"That's fun! I wish I could go to Greece. It looks so pretty in the pictures. Family there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. You know…Travis's mum is from Greece." I nudged him with my elbow, prompting him to say something.

"Yeah. Uh, my grandparents still live there. We visit them every other year," he said, scratching the back of his neck. He was clearly feeling awkward. Aw. Poor Travis. Oh well.

"That's nice." A short silence followed.

"So, Travis, are you pureblood?" Corbin asked, over me.

"No, I'm muggle-born."

"Oh, I am too!" she practically shrieked. I struggled to conceal my laughter when I felt Travis jump slightly. I tried to play it off as a cough, shoving my hands over my mouth. Corbin bought it and pat my back as Travis kicked me under the table, knowing me too well. All worried eyes were on me when an odd sound came out of either my mouth or my nose; I couldn't tell which. All at once, six voices asked if I was alright.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" My voice cracked on the last word as a new set of giggles came on. "Excuse me; I have to go…blow my nose…or something." I got up and headed to the ladies' bathroom. On the way, I heard Travis saying, "Oh, she's been coughing all day," with, I could only imagine, a forced smile and a look saying he'd kill me later, for leaving him alone.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my hands, just to waste time. What was I doing here? What were _we_ doing here? Both Travis and I would _clearly_ rather be drinking butterbeers alone at a tiny two-seating table than with that bunch. Who was I kidding? _I'd_ _definitely_ rather be at the castle, getting a new clue from Alec. Oh, was I pathetic. What was _with_ me, thinking about a guy so much, whom, might I add, I have only known for a week? It's not like I liked him like that, anyway! Oh, no! Definitely not. We were just simply acquaintances. I sighed. Can't hide in here, forever. Someone came in, so I washed my hands again. I had a plan: go back out there, act sick, ask Travis to bring me back to the castle, and RUN! Nice. Okay. Showtime.

I walked slowly back to the table, maneuvering around the crowds of people. When I was two tables away, I looked up to see how awkward everyone probably looked from a distance, but was greeted by an incredible and unbelievable sight.

I had to look at the neighboring tables to make sure that I was looking at the correct table. There at the table were seven happy faces, engaged in a conversation, looking as though they were – astonishingly – enjoying themselves. Evans looked by far the most excited, and Travis actually looked comfortable with the conversation and even the people. Wow. I never thought I'd see the day….

I took my seat, trying not to disrupt the flowing conversation. I gave Travis an "I'm impressed!" smile and tried to pick up on what was being addressed.

"No! But that's what's actually getting them wins!" pressed Shane Clark. "Cooke's a brilliant Chaser!" Ah. Quidditch. A _wonderful_ subject. Merlin, I should leave the table more often!

"But he's a ball-hog!" retorted Travis, smiling unbelievingly.

"Well, yes, but at least he scores!" said Haylie Baker.

"No, no, no. That's not going to get them anywhere near the World Cup," Jordan Hayden pointed out.

"Exactly! _Some_body's going to pick their – er, his – tactic up and shut him down!" Travis predicted.

"And he's too much of a show-off to pass the Quaffle added Evans, on his side.

"Oh, I can't believe what I'm hearing. _Everyone_ knows that the way to win is to distract the other team with Veelas. Now, _that's_ a good game plan," said Corbin. "And they're not that bad for the audience, either." He wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively. I laughed loudly along with the rest of the group.

"But seriously…Cooke's a necessity for the team," Lena tried to convince the other debating team.

"No way," I put in my input. "Travis is right. Sooner or later, a team is going to cover him for the whole game. And O'Reilly and Vega will not have had enough practice and experience if they get passed the Quaffle. They'll just be sitting there, playing 'Hot Potato' like idiots, until they get hit by a Bludger! I'm surprised no one has tried this plan out, _yet_!"

"Mm!" Travis, Evans, and Jordan concurred, while Corbin, Lena, Shane, and Haylie shook their heads.

"You guys are unbelievable," Shane sighed.

"Can we change the subject, please? My head is starting to hurt. I have this exact conversation at the dinner table, every time I go home," Haylie said, rubbing her temples. We all laughed, and the subject change, by no other than Evans.

"So, I can't believe it's our last year!"

Everyone quickly shifted to complaining of the many days we still had left and admitting of their sadness that we were never coming back to Hogwarts, after this year.

I'd had this talk loads of time with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, so I sat back in my chair, happily watching Travis who was effortlessly absorbed in the discussion.

Great job, Jenyse! I mentally pat myself on the back. Mission accomplished. At random times, Travis would shoot me gleeful and thankful glances my way, which I returned gladly.

I saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter enter the bar. I offered to buy the next round of butterbeers and headed to the bar, intercepting their path.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them cheerfully. "Eight butterbeers, please," I added to the bartender. I leaned sideways against the counter, casually.

"Hey…Jenyse," James replied.

"You seem awfully chipper," noticed Remus.

"What, did they spike your drink or something?" asked Sirius. All of them were looking at me oddly. They had all thought I'd be miserable. And I actually agreed, until after my bathroom run.

"_No_," I said as I took some of the newly filled glasses from the bar counter, "they did not spike my drink. I happen to be having a great time. Travis is getting along with everyone really well. Yes, I'm surprised too." I managed to get each hand to hold three glasses each. I would have to take a second trip. Oh! Wait! Hello! Marauders in front of me! "Hey, James, do you think you could help me bring these to the table back there?" I nodded in the direction of our table.

"Don't do it, James. It's a trap!" Peter warned him.

James seemed to struggle to make a decision. His mind at that moment: Face Decker, with a side of lily _OR_ sanity with friends – sandwich only. Merlin, it was like a fast food drive-thru.

I sighed. "I'll buy you a firewhisky and a seat next to Evans, anywhere and any time you want," I bribed. "Just bring those two butterbeers, greet Evans – if you want –, and leave. I just need a hand. Please?" He looked at me, expectantly. "Alright, alright! And more J-Time!"

"Okay, fine. Deal." He grabbed the drinks off the counter, apologized to the other three faces that screamed, 'TRAITOR!', and followed me.

"Thanks, James. So, where did you guys come from?"

"Honeyduke's. It's cold out, so we came in here, on our way to Zonko's."

"Oh. Did you get me anything?" I joked, not really serious. But now that I thought about it, I really _could_ go for some chocolate at the moment. Or coffee.

"Yes, actually. I'll give it to you at the table." Ah. My man. Boy, is Evans lucky.

"Really? Thanks, James! So, j-Time. Let's go get some coffee when this is over."

"Sure!" He was enthused by the idea. He knew perfectly well of my addiction. It was like an honor to go on t a coffee run with Jenyse Baccari.

We approached the table and heard Travis, evidently having story time.

"So Jenyse and I were just sitting there, talking, and I felt a sudden urge to push her into the pool…so, I did." They all laughed. "And she was in jeans and her sneakers, too, wading in the water, yelling at me."

"Oh, yes. I really appreciated that," I added, remembering that day. I was furious, but then he offered me his hand to help me out, and I pulled him in with me. And we spent the rest of the day having splash fights in his pool, fully clothed. Fun times.

Everyone laughed, looked up, and were surprised to see James with me. We set the drinks down, and they were passed around. "Hey, everyone," James said, uncomfortably. "Hi, Lily."

"Hey, James! Are you joining us?" Evans asked with hopeful eyes. Ugh. Gag me now.

Travis turned to sneer at James, and I kicked his chair with force. "Uh, no," James replied, "I can't. I was just giving Jenyse a hand. I'm with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They're over there, waiting for me." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at them. "Sorry."

"Oh. It's alright." There was obvious disappointment in her tone and expression. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, thanks, James," I repeated.

"No problem." I handed him the money for the firewhisky I promised him. He chuckled. "Thanks, Jenyse. Oh! Here." He took a box of Honeyduke's Milk Chocolate out of the pocket of the hoodie under his jacket. Mm! My favorite!

"Thanks! See you later. Around…" I checked my watch; 12:45, "two-thirty?" he nodded. "Alright. 'Bye!"

All, but Travis, chorused a goodbye. James waved back, then left to his own table.

The conversation at the table picked up again. I couldn't really focus on the topic. I didn't even try to, really. I just stared off into space as I nibbled on my chocolate. No one really turned to me for an opinion or anything. After a while, I got kind of bored. Even Travis was ignoring me. The thankful glances had ceased and his gaze only drifted to those who contributed to the discussion. I actually felt a bit left out. Yes, I knew it was silly, and I pushed those feelings away.

But on the discluding went. It was now two o'clock, and still I sat, back in my chair, as though I were invisible. _Merlin, I wish I'd never put this whole trip together_, I thought to myself. _It was so much better when it was just Travis and I; and nobody else_.

And as soon as those thoughts came into my mind, a wave of guilt came over me. _What the hell was that? How selfish can I get?! Am I_ really _that shallow?! What kind of friend am i? I should be happy that he's enjoying himself, if not_ ecstatic_. This is what Travis needs. I can't be the only one he talks to, for forever._ I never thought myself to be that selfish. I felt horrible. Someone, just curse me into oblivion! Beat me into a bloody pulp! No one this man should deserve to have friends. Oh, I'm a monster….

I had an inner conflict for the next few minutes.

_I– it was just a stray thought. I didn't mean it._

**Sure. You know how regretful you are for bringing him here.**

_No! I'm not! Was I not elated that he was having a good time when I came out of the loo?_

I was definitely happy for him. He had new friends! No more of this asexual rubbish. He'd learned how to hold a conversation. _I should be proud of him. I_ am proud of him.

I sighed, quietly, and of course no one noticed. Tired of myself, I let my mind stray.

Unsurprisingly, I immediately thought thoughts of Alec. I did what I always did whenever I thought about him; I turned everything else around me out. He was so unpredictable, with his moods and even his clues. He went from his not having a family, to his greatest fear which happened to be positively _ridiculous_. His personality was so likeable and entertaining and warm.

And it should be _illegal_ for someone with such an amazing personality to have such an amazing _appearance_, too! It just wasn't fair for the rest of the world. Especially with that _incredible_ smile.

What makes him so interesting and what stumps me the most, though, is his secrecy. What was he hiding? What didn't he trust me with? Who _was_ he? I'd had a whole week to analyze and think about it; there was _no_ possible way that I had never, in my life at Hogwarts, seen him. I sighed, again, to myself. Yes, I was still hung up on that. Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic…

I tried to pull myself away from the mystery of his presence. I wonder what kind of clue I'm going to get today. I thought of some possibilities. Would it be as deep as his first? Or as light and simple as his most recent? Either way, I doubt I'd care, in the end. Just as long as I learn something new about him, I'm good.

"Right, Jenyse?" Whoa. My name. That's a first.

"Um, what?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"You want to open a store or something?" Travis asked me. "Right?"

"A restaurant," I corrected automatically. Everybody got it wrong. What's so hard about remembering that it's a _restaurant_ I want to open? Not a store. Not a shop. Not a school. Not a _hospital_. I mean, come on! Of all things! Imagine the amount of blood in that place! And yes, people _have_ assumed it to be a hospital. _Me_ open a _hospital_! Humor me! "It's a restaurant I want to open."

"Oh. Right." Then he turned away to talk to his new friends again.

That sounded so odd. Travis's friend_s_. Plural. Not just me anymore.

Ugh. I have to get out of here. There were three minutes left before I promised to meet James. I'd been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't know if the Marauders had left or not. I cased the place for them, and didn't see any of them. That's my cue.

"Hey, guys," I addressed the group, "I'm going to go. James is waiting for me. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Jenyse!" they chorused.

Travis got up as I got up and he hugged me tightly. He buried his head on my shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Jenyse. Love you." Why did this hug feel like so much of a goodbye hug?

"Bye, Travis."

We released each other and I left. I walked out into the cold at a fast pace. Pathetically, I felt my eyes watering, but I blamed it on the freezing air blowing against my face. I felt as though I was going to break down, but I quickened my pace even more. I tried to focus on where I was going. I vaguely remembered James saying something about Zonko's. Glad I had already started in the right direction, I practically ran there. I felt like a fool, bumping into a bunch of people on the way, but I didn't stop until I was at my destination. I stayed outside for a couple of minutes, to collect myself. I hunched over with my hands on my knees, catching my breath. I didn't want any of the Marauders to see me in my self pity. Questions would ensue. And I didn't want that at all. All I wanted was to have a good time with a good friend.

When my heart beat returned to normal, I straightened back up. I ran my hands over my face. Horrified, I felt something wet on my cheeks. My face was so numb that I hadn't even realized I was crying. I angrily wiped them away. I rarely cried, and I decided I didn't like it one bit. I took one more deep breath and went into the shop. I spotted them instantly by the magical whoopee cushions that not only made a farting noise, but a farting smell, also.

I walked over to them and cleared my throat before I spoke, so my voice wouldn't crack. "Hey, guys!" I forced a smile.

They all turned and said, "Oh, hey, Jenyse." Their eyes turned back to the products before them.

"Hey, I'll just be a sec. Sorry," said James.

"Oh," I shook my head, "take your time, James. I can wait."

He shot me a sheepish smile and gathered the stuff he wished to purchase. Five minutes later, we were out of there.

I shivered as the air hit my face, and James noticed. He tucked me under his left arm and put that arm around me. Grateful, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against him. He smiled down at me.

"Why didn't you wear something warmer? It's freezing out!" I shrugged in response, and felt him chuckle. "So, Queen Jenyse, where to?"

"Coffee!" I really needed it if I was going to stay alive for the rest of the day. "Any good coffee shops 'round here, Sir James?"

With a laugh, he said, "I thought you of all people would know."

"Eh, well I don't really get coffee here. You should know; I'm always hanging out with you guys on Hogsmeade trips."

He nodded with a smile. "Well, there's the Three Broomsticks."

I winced and hoped he didn't see. "No thanks. I was just there."

"Hog's Head?"

"Too dirty."

"Um, that new place…Puddifoot's or something?"

I made a face. "Too _pink_."

"Mm," he murmured in agreement. "Well, I'm all out."

I looked around us and saw a small shop at the end of the road. I spotted a sign that said "Coffee." It looked promising enough. We didn't even look at the name when we walked in. We ordered our coffee and went to sit down at a small table for two. I was gradually warming up but wasn't quite comfortable, yet.

"So how was it, today?" James asked.

"Um," I hesitated, but decided the truth would be best, "kind of boring." Okay, not the _whole_ truth, but good enough! He smiled knowingly. We both took a sip of our coffees at the same time…and spit it back out at the same time. Ugh! Gross! I stopped my coughing fit and quietly exclaimed, "This coffee tastes like _goat piss_!"

James burst into laughter. And so did I. And let me tell you – coughing fits and laughter do _not_ go well. I was suddenly grateful that I was with James. Without knowing it, he had cheered me up, if only a little bit. The rest of the time we were together, we spent talking all about disgusting food. I even managed to forget about that morning.

By the time we hugged and parted ways at Hogwarts, I was considerably happy. I even half-skipped to go find Alec.

I skipped around a corner and saw Alec sitting on a window sill, with one of his feet propped up and the other dangling down against the wall. He looked as though he were posing for a movie promo. It wasn't human. He shouldn't be allowed to look that good. I crept up on him quietly, with a smirk on my face, and stood behind him.

"Hey, there." He jumped and almost fell of the sill. I laughed heartily.

He glared at me, breathing heavily. "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

"But it's funny when you get scared! And you're lucky I decided to be kind and not yell, 'CLOWN!' instead." I laughed, picturing how he would've reacted _then_!

He glowered at me, then sighed when he realized I wasn't about to let up. "Alright, alright. Let it _all_ out. Ha-ha. Hilarious."

"Ahh," I said, wiping tears of laughter away, "I'm sorry, Alec!"

He waited for me to calm down completely, before speaking again. I sat down against the wall he was sitting on, next to his dangling leg, and kind of below him in a way. "So, how was Hogsmeade with Travis?"

My smile was wiped off at that question. I didn't know what to say. If I told the truth, I'd have to explain myself. And I'd sound like a jealous, selfish arse. I definitely did _not_ want him thinking _that_ about me. I tried to speed up my thoughts, as to not come off as a liar. To him, at least.

"Iiit was fun!" Not quite a lie in the beginning, but by the end, I was bored to death. But Alec didn't have to know that. "Travis got along really well with everybody. I was really pleased! Then I went to this crappy coffee shop with James. It was really, really fun and hilarious. The coffee was disgusting. Overall, a very enjoyable day!" I tried to sound light and convincing. I twisted my neck to look up at him and saw a slightly tight smile on his lips. Uh-oh. Maybe I wasn't as convincing as I'd thought.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad you had fun." I smiled at him, reassuringly. "So, clue of the day?" My grin grew real, as excitement flooded me. I was waiting for this all day. "I…don't get jealous very often." Oh, well that's…nice to know, I suppose. Sadly, that didn't quite satisfy my clue anticipation.

"Um, okay. That's good…I guess?" He was staring at me intently. I was getting uncomfortable. Oh! Idea! I jumped up, eager to rid of the awkwardness. "Hey! Come on, I wanna show you something!" I heard him sigh as he jumped off the window sill. At least, that's what I thought I heard.

~*~

**A/N: Sooo??? How'd you like it? Or not like it, whichever way. Tell me in a review, please! May as well, huh? The little button is right there! You can do it! As you may know by now, your favorite parts are my favorite to hear. Thanks for reading! Now, review, please!**

-Danica


	6. Are you PMSing or something?

**(old A/N) A/N: Hello, readers! As promised, chapter 6!! Yes, I'm a bit more than halfway through chapter 7. But I won't be able to post it until I get back! Sad, I know! You'll have to wait a month!!! I hope you'll wait for me, though. Please?? If you do, then I'll post the next chapters sooner! I will most likely have a couple more chapters written, from during my trip. I can't wait! The Philippines!!! Haha. Alright. THANKS: Des, Elizabeth, marIssa, and Molly Raesly!!!! Ahh. Molly. You're lucky I don't have much time right now to gush mercilessly about you. SHE'S AMAZING! Read her stories! They're hilarious and really really well written! Please give her some love! I'll see you guys in August!!! I'll probably be gone, by the time this chapter goes through, so I'm sorry for the non-replied reviews! But I PROMISE to reply when I get the chance!**

Chapter 6: "…Are you PMS-ing, or something?"

"Okay, now, open." Alec opened his eyes, as I instructed, and stepped into the room with wide eyes. "You like?"

He looked around the room, turning in a small circle. His eyes landed on each detail of the room: the big, comfy couch; the fireplace; the small window; the pile of blankets; the _coffee_. At the last, he laughed and shook his head. "You and your coffee." I shrugged and smiled at his reaction. He remembered! My addiction, I mean. That was…sort of …_flattering_. Silly, I know. "This is brilliant, Jenyse! How'd you find this place?" he asked, walking toward the fireplace.

I moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "My friends – well, the Marauders – showed it to me. It's called the Room of Requirement. It can be whatever you want it to be. All you have to do is think it. For example, if I thought of decorating the room with clowns, it'd happen." He glared at me with a tinge of fear in his hazel-green eyes, which made me laugh. "But I wouldn't do that to _you_, Alec," I said, sickeningly sweet. "Anyway, since you seem to like meeting in private, and all, I figured, what better place? At least, the days we don't feel like walking."

He grinned widely and came over to sit down. "You're brilliant!" he repeated. I didn't miss the change in noun.

I slid down the arm, onto the seat. I grabbed my mug – which was more of the size of a bowl – and inhaled the smell radiating off of its substance before I drank it. Over the rim, I saw him watching me. I raised an eyebrow and swallowed quickly. "What?"

And there's that lopsided smile again. He really needs to stop doing that, for my well-being. "Nothing." My eyes narrowed at him. "Just watching."

"…Watching what?" I asked, nervously. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You," he answered simply. "Of course not in a stalker-like 'I'm _watching_ you' kind of way. Just…observing."

"Observing…?" I looked at him incredulously, for a few seconds. He stared back. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm really not that interesting." I hid behind my mug, once again, taking another sip.

He chuckled as he laid his arm across the back of the couch and stretched his legs out. He was sitting somewhat diagonally, mostly facing me. "I beg to differ." I found that unbelievable. "As it is, I find you _very_ interesting. Some of the things you do are engaging. Like just now, with your coffee. You seem to inhale its scent first, then take a small sip at a time."

"I like to savor it!" I said, defensively.

"That's what I find so _intriguing_!" Hey! He used my adjective for him, on me. That's not right…. "You know, most people who admit to an addiction take the substance like it's their job! They run out so quickly. But _you_…you take it slow. You don't rush it. You relish in its taste. Like you said – you savor it. It's like each cup is your last cup."

I stared at him for a moment as I registered what he was saying. I finally shrugged and replied, "It's too good to just speed through." He said nothing, but still, he smiled. "Aren't you going to drink yours?" I gestured toward the other cup, still sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"Nope. It's all yours." I supposed he thought he was being chivalrous. Hah. Right.

~*~

Three days. Three days! Three _bloody_ days, since I'd seen Travis, on that fateful day at Hogsmeade. No – scratch that. Yes, I'd seen him…from a distance. With his new _friends_. I couldn't believe it. It's so not Travis! Ugh! It's driving me insane! It's _Wednesday_, and Hogsmeade was _Saturday_! I can't even think about it anymore.

On a positive note, my meetings with Alec hadn't stopped. Over the last three days, I'd learned: he secretly enjoys a "select few" of chick-flick movies (at which I snorted endlessly at); when he was younger, he was a comic book nerd (which I suspect he still is); and he has never kissed a girl. _That_ I couldn't believe. Him of all people! Even _I_, Jenyse Syl Baccari, the tomboy-ish girl who hangs with Marauders, have kissed a guy. Alright, so we were five, and curious, but STILL! Alec…never been kissed. Wow.

It was amazing how much more comfortable we had gotten with each other. Although, I still didn't punch him playfully, and he wouldn't sling his arm around my shoulders, like James, Sirius, or Remus did, but I didn't really pay that attention. Our friendship was nice. Laid back. Simple. With random clues and secret meetings. Yeah, I'd consider that pretty simple.

You know who's _not_ simple? Travis bloody Decker. Deep breaths, Jenyse.

"Calm down, Jenyse, before you burst a capillary," Alec soothed me. I'd decided to come clean and confess about Hogsmeade. It was just getting ridiculous! We were walking today – I couldn't sit still as I ranted.

I groaned and threw my hands in the air. Alec had been trying to comfort me and calm me down for the past fifteen minutes. When I'd told him I'd lied when I'd said I enjoyed my time with Travis, his eyes had grown wide. And after that, not only was I feeling crappy about the whole Travis situation, but I was also feeling guilty about lying to Alec. His reaction frightened me. Now I'd probably never get a clue as to who he really was or what his deal was. "ARGH!" I was so frustrated with myself. What the hell was wrong with me?! "I mean, I still love him, and all, but he's being such a prat." I heard him stop, beside me, and looked back at him, questioningly.

"Oh, I…I thought I heard someone coming," he explained, starting to walk again. He caught back up to me. "It's alright, Jenyse. He'll come around, sooner or later."

"Alec!"

"Alright, alright! Maybe he won't," he took it back. "Then, maybe you should just confront him. And tell him how much of an arse he's being to you." The way he stopped talking sounded as if he didn't say all that he wanted to say.

But what he _did_ say caught my attention. "Hmm…I _suppose_ that'd be the appropriate, grown-up thing to do…" I trailed off, thinking of a good time to set my plan in motion. "Later," I decided. Alec nodded, with his head turned down. "Anyway….Sorry. For annoyingly venting this whole time, I mean."

He looked up, then, with a tiny smile. "No, it's fine. I like hearing your voice." I blushed. Was that a compliment?

"So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing," he said honestly.

"Got a clue for me today?"

"Course, Jenyse." He rolled his eyes, really smiling, now. That's better. I grinned back. "Tomorrow's Christmas." I frowned. That was no clue. I opened my mouth to voice that, but he cut me off. "I _hate_ Christmas."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "What?! Why?!" Christmas was my favorite time of year! No classes, family and friend gatherings, food, presents. What's not to love?!

He shrugged. "Bad memories."

"Oh." I thought about that. Maybe it was when one of his parents died. Oh, no. I feel bad. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not that big of a deal."

"Mm…." I didn't know what else to say. "Hey, so, tomorrow's Christmas. I'm _really_ sorry. I don't have anything to give you. I bought all my gifts weeks ago, and I didn't have a chance to go buy something at Hogsmeade, on Saturday. So, so sorry."

"It's fine, Jenyse. You didn't have to get me anything in the first place. I haven't had the chance to get you anything, either, so I guess that makes us even." He smiled. Yes…the crooked one.

"Oh! Okay. Well, to make up for it, we could spend a whole day together, one day," I suggested, hopeful.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah! That's a great idea. Done deal."

~*~

The next morning, at breakfast, my eyes focused on my prey. Like a hawk, I swooped down and landed behind him. He was sitting with Corbin and Jordan. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned to face me. I looked at him with a sickeningly-sweet expression and hard eyes.

Travis swallowed his juice quickly, before exclaiming, "Oh! Hey, Jenyse!"

"Hey, Travis. Can I borrow you for a minute?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall. I stopped in the middle of a hallway that branched off of the Entrance Hall.

"Jenyse, what's up with you?" he asked, flustered.

I turned on him. "What's up with _me_?" I asked incredulously. "What's up with _you_, Trav?! You've been ignoring me for _four_ days! It's ridiculous! Was I really that bad of a friend?" My eyes began to tear from anger.

Three things happened to his face, all at once: his jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and his whole face grew apologetic. He reached out for my arm, but I flinched away. "J-Jenyse. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

"Well, you did," I cut him off, turning my head away and folding my arms across my chest.

"Jenyse…." He went to touch my arm again, but put his hand on the back of his neck, instead. "I'm _so_, so sorry. Please, believe me. I've just been overwhelmed. I've never had this many friends before. I didn't know what I was doing, ignoring you like that."

I shook my head. "You know, I love how you didn't even answer my question." I laughed without humor. His eyebrows creased in confusion. "Was I _really_ that bad of a friend to you?"

His eyes bulged again. "No! Jenyse! Be serious! Do you really think I'd dump you for those guys?! You're my best friend! Have been, since we met!"

I snorted. "Had me fooled."

Before I could move away, Travis put his hands on my shoulders, holding me firmly. "Jenyse….Look at me!" I reluctantly turned my head to him. "Please. Listen to me. I am _so_ sorry. What I did was rude and inexcusable. I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you. Name it, and you've got it."

He was completely sincere. Not a trace of a lie in his eyes. My reluctance to grudges kicked in and I gave in. "How 'bout a strip tease and a lap dance?" My lips curved into a slight smile.

He sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Deal. Thank you. I love you, Jenyse." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Love you too, Travis."

He suddenly chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

I laughed and unraveled myself from his hold. "Merry Christmas. Did you get my present this morning?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm confused." Yes! It worked!

Every Christmas/birthday, every year, I give my friends (and family) one gag present and one real present. It's a tradition for me. Not once had I broken it since I started it in first year. The gag presents I give always have to do with inside jokes I have with the person.

"First, was it the clothes or the pink heart boxers the joke? I know you – you can do better than just clothes. Not that I'm complaining of your effort," he added quickly. "I'm just suspicious. Anyway…second, I thought our days of playing dress-up were over."

I let out a laugh. "Never will they be over, dear Travis. Unless you decide to blow me off again, that is," I joked. A pained and apologetic look crossed his face, and I ruffled his hair, to assure him I was joking. "So, yeah. You caught me. They were _both_ joke presents. Here's your real one."

I reached into the messenger bag I'd been wearing and pulled out a big book, with tons of pages. Etched into the front hard cover was: _Travis and Jenyse: Memories of an Asexual Boy and a Motherly Girl_. I handed the book to Travis. His eyes lit up and his lips stretched into a grin.

"It's a scrapbook of all our memories. It's got all our pictures together. And a bunch of you, that I took with my awesome photography skills."

Travis flipped through the book quickly. He looked up at me for a moment, then engulfed me into his arms, whispering, "Thank you, Jenyse! I love it!"

"I'm glad! It took me forever." I gave him one last squeeze, and then released him. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Gotta talk to the Marauders and read my family's letters. See ya, Travis." I swiftly kissed him on the cheek, then ran off to the boys' dorm.

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled, as I burst into their room. I ran up to each of them, in turn, and hugged them.

I celebrated with them for an hour. I had given Peter a large wheel of cheese and a huge box full of his favorite candy, Zonko's products, and pictures of us. To Sirius, I gave a pillow with a pillowcase that had the constellation _Canis Major_ stitched into it (for the next time I stole his bed), and a helmet that magically keeps his "perfect" hair "perfect," for the flying motorcycle he plans on buying when we get out of here. I gave Remus a muggle werewolf movie that we had watched and laughed at together at my house the past summer, and a few of his favorite records and books (including the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ - the only edition he didn't have). And last, but not least, for James, I bought a king's crown (and magically etched in "King James" on its band), and a complete chest of Quidditch balls (I snorted, non-stop when he exclaimed, "Thanks for the chest of balls, Jenyse!") and gave him a vial of Lily's perfume that I stole (for which he thanked me endlessly). They all seemed quite pleased with their gifts, which made me very happy.

I escaped the madness, and went to my room. I had already opened my presents, but hadn't read the letters from my family. I picked the pile of envelopes up and sank down, onto my bed. The letters from my parents, my sister Jace, and my brother Jayden were all short and sweet. I was glad. Easy to reply to. I opened the last envelope from my oldest brother, Jarron. It was a bit longer than the rest of the letters. I wasn't surprised. He was the sibling I hung out with the most. No wonder I'm so non-girly. Thank Merlin for Jarron! _'Baby Neesy,'_ it read. Price for being the youngest.

_Hey! How's it going? MERRY CHRISTMAS! Why didn't you come home this year? We miss you! Oh. Right. It's your "last year." You dork. I see how it is. You value a building and your friends, more than me. What? Am I not cool enough? In the "hip" way? Yeah. That's probably it, huh? I love you too, sis. I'd stick out my tongue playfully, and ruffle up your hair, but YOU'RE NOT HERE! Haha. Anyway…you missed it! Jayden slipped on the ice on the driveway, when he was helping mom with the groceries. He fell face flat. And chips and cookies flew everywhere! It was hilarious! Now, he swears his nose is crooked. And Jace has a new boyfriend. We can beat him up when you come home. He's shorter than me. His name's David. Boring, eh? Speaking of boyfriends – you don't have one…do you? Oh, if you do?...Mm…That kid's going down. Is it that Black kid? How about Lupin? Potter? You better warn them before you bring them home, if I'm here. I just might have to get one of those muggle chainsaws out. Haha. Just joking, Jenyse. I'm just being a big brother. Alright, well, I've gotta blaze. Alaina's making me change Jaysen's diaper. They say hi, by the way. Have a fun Christmas, and Happy New Year!  
-Your favorite oldest brother, Jarron  
P.S. Don't worry. I'm taking care of your car._

A smile grew across my face as I finished reading the letter. I wish I was home. I miss them all. My little nieces and nephews won't be all that little anymore, the next time I see them. I sighed, and got up. I'd write back later.

Thinking of Jarron's plans of killing any boyfriend I'd have in the future, I thought of Alec. And, no, there is no meaning to that connection, thank you very much.

I found him in the corridor of the Room of Requirement. I made the door appear, and we both stepped in. My clue today was that he hates hospitals. But isn't that a given? Who in their right mind would like a hospital, of all buildings? Maybe it's a phobia, or something.

Alec seemed really distant today, for some reason. I didn't know if it had anything to do with me or his bad memories. But when I asked if he wanted our full day together, tomorrow, he brightened up, the slightest bit. Hopefully he'd be over whatever was wrong with him today.

~*~

"That's it." I stopped in the middle of the hallway. We started our day together at 12:30 – after lunch – and it was now 4:00. He had not, as I wished, lost the mood he was in, yesterday. He hadn't even given me a clue. "You have been quiet, unresponsive, and distant for the past three and a half hours. You were like this yesterday, too! I thought today was supposed to be fun! What is up with you?! I thought it was just a one day thing, yesterday. Are you PMS-ing or something?" I couldn't take it anymore. What can I say? I burst.

Alec made a face at my last comment. "It's nothing."

"The hell it is."

"Seriously. Just forget about it, Jenyse."

"No! Tell me what's wrong!"

He started walking again, as he snapped, "Nothing, Jenyse. Why don't you just go off to your little Travis?"

_Travis_? What the _hell_?! "What the hell does Travis have to do with this?" I asked, jogging to catch up with him.

"Why don't you tell me?"

I ran up, in front of him, blocking his way and making him stop. "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

He walked around me. "Forget it," he grumbled.

I turned and caught up, again. "Fine. But if you keep it up, for another five minutes, I'm beating it out of you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. That's better. "Getting physical, are we?"

"_Yeah_. Your fault….You know, if you were an animal, you'd be an _ass_. 'Cause you're so _stubborn_ sometimes."

He chuckled as he shook his head in an "oh, Jenyse…" sort of way.

"So, what'd you do yesterday?" I asked, hesitantly.

His eyes darkened. "Absolutely nothing." He smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes.

I was so attuned to this answer that I didn't even bother addressing it. I don't know why I even bother asking. I just get the same answer _every_day: "Absolutely nothing;" "Nothing really;" "Nothing." I think he should start learning those phrases in different languages, just to make things interesting.

But today, I remembered, he had a different reaction. The same response, but a different _reaction_. His expression visibly darkened. What the hell was up with this guy?! Whatever. I'll leave him alone. For now.

"So, what'd you tell everybody, when you ditched 'em?"

I shrugged. "I just told them I was going to be cooped up in my room, writing letters back to my family. I said it'd take all day, and not to bother calling me. Hopefully they listen."

"Clever. So, did you get anything good for Christmas?"

Ah. An easy topic. "Well, my parents gave me a new camera, Jace gave me a necklace and a couple records, Jayden gave me gas money and pitched in with Jarron – and his family – to get me a new broom. But I can't get it until I go home, which blows. Though, I do love the one I have right now. I can't wait to fly it!"

He laughed at my obvious excitement. I waited until he calmed. "Go on," he said, with a smile still in place.

"From Peter I got my favorite Honeyduke's chocolate and a stuffed animal rat." I glanced at him and saw that he had an um-okay-whatever-moves-your-furniture look. I smiled, laughing to myself. "Remus gave me a really nice set of notebooks and quills for my random stories and stuffed animal wolf. I got a bracelet – slash – band and necklace that say: _Are you 'Sirius?!_'" – I made air-quotes with my fingers – "on them and a stuffed animal dog, from Sirius. James gave me a signed Puddlemere United jersey and a…uh…stuffed animal stag."

He stared at me incredulously, waiting for me to explain.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "They're their Patronus forms." Alright, so, half the reason. So, sue me. "They said they gave them to me so I would remember them. Like I could ever forget them," I scoffed. _That_ was the truth!

Realization spread across Alec's face. "Ahh," he said. "So, what did Travis give you?" His head turned down to the ground.

"Oh. Right. Travis gave me a picture frame he made. On the border, he wrote a bunch of our favorite quotes, our own quotes, and our favorite lyrics."

As I described it, I could see it clearly in my head. It was my favorite of all the crafty stuff he'd ever given me. Reading every single quote, I remembered the exact moment we had come across, or said, each. I loved it. I felt a sudden wave of relief and happiness that I had talked to him and that it was all good, between us.

"And the picture he put in it is of him and me by the lake."

"Hm. That's nice. Did _he_ give you a stuffed animal, too?" he asked, full of sarcasm.

After letting out a short laugh, I said, "No. Though he did give me a ring."

Alec's head snapped up, and I stopped walking, shocked, when he did. If we were to be paid to look surprised, at that moment, we'd be richer than the Minister.

"Alec! What's wrong?!" My concern for him showed when my voice cracked. I really did care for him. More than I consciously thought, it seemed. He was acting so oddly today, it scared me.

Alec swallowed, hard. "H-he what?"

"Who? Travis? He gave me a ring….Do you want to see it?" I asked slowly, completely confused.

"No! No…I…." He heaved a big sigh, and his eyes, which had been huge, turned to slits, in a second. "You can go, now." He wouldn't look up at my face.

"What?! No! This is our whole day together!" I protested…loudly.

"Well, you obviously don't want to be around "_mopey_" me, so just go off and play with _Travis_," he spat.

"What is wrong with you, and Travis?! You don't even know him! OH! Oh, God, he didn't talk to you, did he? I swear, I haven't told anyone about us. Oh, Merlin!" I ranted. Oh, if Travis did…he's six feet under, before you can say "dead."

He rolled his eyes. The act made me _really_ aggravated. "What? You don't want your boyfriend knowing you've been hanging out with another guy?" He walked past me, and to the window near by. He leaned forward, propped up by his palms on the window sill, and his head hung down.

I couldn't move, for the life of me. What did he just say?! No. He couldn't have.

"Why are you so quiet, huh? Thought I didn't know?" I couldn't answer him. "I saw you two yesterday. Hugging. I suppose he forgave you?" I had never seen or heard him be so harsh. And the fact that the first time I saw him act this way, was directed toward me, hurt. A lot. Even if it was a complete and total misunderstanding.

Oh. My. God. He's joking, right? He can't possibly believe I'm with _Travis_. Oh no. The hug. The ring. Ugh! I'm an idiot! No. Alec's the idiot! No. We both are idiots. "Alec!" His head snapped up, surprised from my tone. "I'm not dating Travis! Nor am I in any way 'with' or attracted to him!" No wonder he was being mopey. …He's…he's _jealous_! Wait…what was that one clue he gave me after I lied about having a good time with Travis in Hogsmeade? "I don't get jealous very often." Oh, Jenyse. You IDIOT!

He rushed over to me with wide eyes. "But…but the ring! The hug! Y-you said you _loved_ him! _He_ said he loved _you_!" Whoops.

"All the ring said was, 'Jenyse and Travis: Best friends for eternity.' And I love all of my _friends_. He's like a brother to me."

His smile could have brightened up the universe. He looked deeply into my eyes for a long moment. "Jenyse…do you trust me?" Dumb question. I nodded, mutely. He was getting really close. His scent radiated off of him. He smelled so heavenly; it distracted me for the shortest moment. His face was set in an intense and passionate emotion that made my heart feel as though it was about to fly all the way to Pluto, and back. It was beating so fast. His eyes held so much fervor and zeal. I could only hope that half of it was meant for me. His eyes stayed intently on mine. But I couldn't hold them with my own. My eyes fluttered close. It only took him one second. The first touch I felt was his lips on mine. They were incredibly soft, and I melted into them. All too soon, he broke away, with _the_ smile, and whispered, "Clue number fourteen? I like you," then pulled me in for yet another kiss.

**A/N: I have nothing to say, but PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF HOW I WROTE THAT. I'm nervous. Thanks, guys!**

~ Danica


	7. Do you have a fetish with my arse Jenyse

**(old A/N) A/N: AHHH!!!! I'M BACK!!! oh, how i missed my computer! and hpff! and you guys!!! thank you so so so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! you really did make my vacation a whole hell of a lot more enjoyable! can we say "happy high?" ahhh! you guys rock! so, i got two chapters done on vacation. yay! haha. i know. i'm slow. well, i'm JUST about done chapter 8. though, once you're reading this, i'll surely be done with it. AH!!! i'm so excited to be back!!! i mean, my trip was very very fun, what with all the islands and cousins, but...HI!!! haha. alright. THANK YOU!!!: hmm...who helped with this chapter? well, i still keep Des, Elizabeth, and marIssa in mind at all times, but since school's out, and i've been on vacation, they haven't really had much time to help me out with this chapter. but i still love 'em, anyway!!! and. oh, my host. mi anfitrión. my jaylyn. adds. Molly Raesly. what would i do without you? i don't think i'd be sane, without your daily emails. THANK YOU for your help, your choosing of this chapter title, your making up Travis's unbeatable nickname, and for being my host. please please PLEASE read her stories, too!!! she's amazing!**

**  
and now, what you've all been waiting for (WHY? i haven't a clue. haha! clue. okay. bye.). enjoy!:**

Chapter 7: "Do you have a fetish with my arse, Jenyse?"

Yelling. At ten o'clock in the morning. During Christmas break. _Not_ cool.

I got up out of bed, attempted to fix my hair, a tiny bit, before showing myself in public, and opened the door. The yelling had travelled up the girls' dormitory stairs. I slugged down them, and into the common room, expecting to find the big mouth from which the obnoxious sounds were protruding. But, no. The source of the noise wasn't in here. It was coming from up the boys' staircase. Presumably the seventh year boys' dormitory. I groaned, and slowly made my way up there. On my way up, I passed a sixth year boy who gave me a look that said, "THANK YOU!" Aw. I'm counted on!

On entering the room, I found: an annoyed and tired looking Remus at his desk, with his elbow propped up on the surface, and his head in his hand; a frightened looking Peter sitting at the corner of his bed; and our dear Sirius. Oh, not doing nothing, no. Sirius was doing anything _but_ nothing.

Sirius was jumping up and down on his bed, _yelling_, "YES! Yes, yes, YES! Finally!" over, and over again.

I slammed the door shut, catching all of their attention. I looked around, and supposed the rest of the guys had run away.

"You _do_ realize that your yelling from _this_ room_woke_ me up, in the _girls'_ dormitory?!" I was grouchy, and I didn't bother hiding it.

Sirius, who had momentarily stopped bouncing and proclaiming to the world, stared at me for one second, then started up again. I marched over and grabbed his leg on a jump, making him land with an, "oof!" on the bed.

"Silence!" I ordered, looking down at him.

He narrowed his eyes and pouted up at me. In one swift motion, Sirius grabbed the hand I was pointing at him with, and pulled me down, onto the bed next to him.

"Hey!"

"You started it!"

"Padfoot, just tell us what finally happened," Remus stopped our childish argument, exasperatedly.

Sirius excitedly sat up and pulled me up, too. "Okay! You know Prongs and Evans?!"

Peter cut him off, demanding, "You woke up the whole school, because you _finally_ realized James loves Ev-"

"Do you want to know what I found out, or what?" Sirius asked, impatiently and childishly testy.

"Spill it, I said quickly, as Remus said, "Immediately," and Peter said, "Yes!" simultaneously.

"Good. Well, first of all, I did not wake the whole castle up; some people were already up, eating breakfast. _Including_," he continued forcefully, before any of us could interrupt, pointing out how slow he was being at getting to the point, "James and Evans. You see…this morning I went down to the Great Hall, and saw the two of them…eating breakfast…together. Side by side. Holding hands." He stopped, waiting for our reactions.

None of us could speak. Until I swallowed, still very shocked, and idiotically said, "But, how did they manage to use a fork for their breakfast? They're both right handed!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "_Jenyse_!"

A few more minutes passed. At last, Remus's, Peter's, and my eyes grew wide as we finally decided to accept the truth. But, I'd like to say that I take the cake for the widest eyes, because of my own recent events…

"No way!" the three of us yelled.

And then, all hell broke loose. Sirius's original yells increased in volume by four. I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole of Hogsmeade could hear our celebrating.

Two minutes into our excitement, the door swung open, and in stepped the celebrant. We all jumped up, ran to him, and engulfed him in a big group hug.

"Congratulations, James!"

"Yeah, Prongs!"

"I knew it would happen! Someday!"

"I'm brilliant! I knew I could bring you two together! I should run for Minister of Magic! I can see my slogan now…'Don't be whack; vote Black!'" said…Sirius.

All congratulations stopped. "Um…" I broke the silence, "don't you think people will misunderstand, and think it racist?"

"…Ugh, yeah. Damn. I was sure that'd capture everyone's vote!"

We all laughed at Sirius's stupidity, and broke apart, going back to our original spots, with James happily lounging on his bed.

"_So_, how does it feel, James?" I asked.

"Amazing. Finally! And this morning?! We _kissed_! And, I just can't explain it! It was if my –"

"–heart was flying?" I supplied, not really meaning to.

James looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. "…Exactly! How'd you…?" he trailed off.

I blushed and shrugged. "Just a guess." I looked down. Okay, awkward. Time to go. "Um, well, congrats, James! I'm gonna go…get food. See you!"

I left, hurriedly, to my dorm to get change, receiving strange, disappointed, and betrayed looks from the people in the common room, and went to the Room of Requirement.

Great. Now they're all going to be suspicious. My stupid mouth. I just _had_ to finish his sentence, didn't I? Argh! Ah, oh well. None of them are smart enough to figure anything out. Except maybe Remus. Oh, Merlin. If he did find out. I couldn't tell him about Alec!

Ah, Alec. Mmm. That night was pure heaven. After we broke apart, for the second time, he had chuckled, and said, "Merry Christmas, Jenyse!" in a manner that applied that the kiss was his Christmas gift to me. Throughout the rest of the night, he wouldn't – couldn't – stop touching me. We had gone to the Room of Requirement to sit on a couch. He had pulled me close to his chest and made my head rest against it. One of his arms had wrapped around me, and his fingers drew indistinguishable pictures on my palm. His other hand had played with my hair. Occasionally, he would kiss me on some part of my head, in between comfortable silences.

We had talked about random, unimportant things. It was great. When I had left, for the night, he had pulled me close, in the hallway, and took my breath away with a long kiss. I couldn't have asked for a better goodbye.

The past two days were the same. Though, his clues were a lot less deep: his favorite Quidditch team was Puddlemere United, too, and he sleeps with a baby blanket that was passed down to him when he was little, from his mother. I find that absolutely _adorable_!

The door appeared, and as I reached for the knob, a bigger hand grabbed it before I could. I looked up, into the eyes of Alec, with a smile. He opened the door, made a small, sarcastic bow, and politely said, "After you."

I obeyed, and plopped onto the couch, with a cup of coffee.

"Coffee _again_?" Alec sat, then, turning, lay down, resting his head on my lap.

I shrugged, grinning. "I said no to drugs, but they just wouldn't listen." I took another sip as he rolled his eyes, smiling. "Clue, please."

He reached up and grabbed my hand. He pulled it down, to his stomach and played with it, again. "Sure." He thought of one.

I waited. Impatient, I joked, "Oh, I know. You have a teddy bear, too! Don't you?" in a voice one would use when talking to a one-year-old.

His hands stopped moving, and he glared up at me. I snorted into my cup. Ah, attractive, Jenyse. "Do you really want me to answer that, for your clue?" I laughed even harder. "Well, for your information, no, I don't."

"Aw. That's sad. Doesn't Blanky get lonely?"

His hand came up and hit me lightly on the head. But instead of retracting his hand back down, he cupped my face and brought it half-way down. He craned his neck up to meet my lips with his. It was a soft, short kiss, but made me sigh, all the same.

"You get your pick, today." I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "And you know what questions are off-limits."

I stuck out my tongue at him, and he smiled innocently. "You're no fun." I thought of a good question. "Do you really play Quidditch? Because, I am positive that I haven't seen or played against you."

He laughed. "Yes, I play Quidditch, but not here. In my home town, we have Quidditch 'CYO,' of sorts. It's really fun. I'm a keeper. I used to play here, but stopped two years ago…." He took a small pause. "I still root for Ravenclaw, though. Don't think you can change my mind. Just because I'm yours…" His crooked smile lit up his face.

He said he was mine. Sigh. How could I have ever doubted any feelings for him?

"And you're _very_ lucky that I'm yours," he bragged. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my palm.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, content with the situation. "Oh, and by the way….Ravens may soar, but lions don't get sucked into jet engines." Ah. I do Gryffindor proud.

~*~

"Guys, stop it!" I demanded, in between fits of laughter. "Merlin, you guys sweat more during the winter than in the spring!" I tried to squirm away from James's, Sirius's, and Remus's hands and sweaty heads. We were on our way back to dinner in the Great Hall from an hour of flying around the Quidditch Pitch. Peter – not as skilled on a broom as the three of us were (snigger-snort!) – had stayed in the stands, sheering us on, taking pictures with my camera on my request, and occasionally hitting us with snowballs. "Peter! Help!"

"Sorry, Jenyse," he said with a smirk and an amused look, "you're on your own this time."

James, Sirius, and Remus laughed at me and continued shoving their perspiring heads into my stomach, sides, back, and arms, playfully. They found it amusing and entertaining. I found it gross. Not only were they wiping all their sweat on me, but they were tickling me in the process.

They finally decided they were rid of all their sweat when we walked into the Entrance Hall. I unzipped my sweater and pulled on the front of my shirt to stop it from sticking to my stomach even more.

I must have had a disgusted face on, because the four of them began laughing even louder. Remus slinged his arm over my shoulders as we entered the Great Hall. I glared up at him. He just shrugged with a smile.

We saw Lily – I'd decided to make James happy by making an effort of calling her Lily – waving us down, and walked over. The Great Hall was quite empty because of break. It seemed like mostly seventh years had stayed. Hah! See? I'm not the only dork, Jarron! James sat next to Lily and the rest of us filled in around them.

"Did you enjoy yourselves out there? Weren't you cold?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it was fun! And it wasn't _that_ cold," James answered for all of us.

Lily held up their entwined hands. "Your hands say otherwise. They're _freezing_!"

Aw! How cute! James had sacrificed his right hand, to hold Lily's left hand! How chivalrous!

I heard an odd noise from James's left. I looked across the table at Peter, devouring the little feast put out for us. "Merlin, Peter! You eat like a pig!" Remus reprimanded him, from beside me.

"Oh, Remus, he does _not_ eat like a pig!" I lightly hit him with the back of my hand. "He suffers from reverse bulimia, is all." I smiled as Remus rolled his eyes at my joke. "Hey, Sirius, pass th-" I turned to my left and stopped short, amused. Sirius was looking at me curiously, with his mouth full and a bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth. I laughed. "Apparently, so does Sirius." Everyone looked over and joined my laughter.

"Wuh?" Sirius asked, with his mouth still full.

"And here we have proof that age doesn't always come with wisdom," James preached, mock serious.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"And that sometimes age just comes alone," I continued, ignoring Sirius, and copying James's tone.

After he finished his dessert, James stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

I took the last bite of my pie and joined him. "Yeah, me too."

Lily swallowed a bite and taunted James, saying, "Take your best shot, but some dirt just doesn't wash off." Hah. Nice one, Lily! That was surprising.

James leaned down towards her and said, "Why don't you come help me?" with a smirk. Lily turned her head to him and gave him a playful dirty look. James chuckled then kissed her on the cheek. Aw, they're adorable together! I'm so happy for them! Finally, they're together. It only took – what? Seven years? "See you guys later!"

After I showered, I decided it was time to catch up with Travis, before going to find Alec. Travis was in the common room, dozing off in an arm chair by the fire. I skipped over to him, plopping down, onto the arm of his chair.

"Hi, Trav!" I greeted him, loudly.

Travis jumped, making his head slip off of his hand, which was being propped up by his elbow on the other arm of the chair, and groaned. He looked around for the culprit of waking him up. When he found me, he glowered at my grin.

"Hey, Trav-Trav the asexual lad! How's it going?" I said in a loud, annoying, chipper voice, to annoy him.

He moaned and dragged his hands down his face. "Hey, Jenyse." His voice was all scratchy from just waking up. He turned in his chair so he could lean his head on my leg.

I swirled the hair on the top of his head with my finger. "What's the dealio, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I don't really know. Just tired." He smiled up at me. He looked like a little boy.

"Why don't you go up to your bed?"

He chuckled at my motherliness. "That'd be a good idea, I suppose. Sorry, Jenyse. You probably wanted to hang out with a conscious me, huh?"

"Nah, it's all good. No worries, Trav. We'll hang out tomorrow."

"Mm," he murmured. I hope he doesn't drool.

I sighed. "Come on, Trav. Let's get you to bed." I lifted his head off of my leg, gently, and got up. He grunted as I pulled him off of the chair and put his arm around my neck. I dragged him up the boys' stairs and tucked him into his bed. "Night, Travis." I smoothed his curly hair back and kissed him on the head, just like a real mother would, before I left for Alec.

I crawled out of the portrait hole and went on my merry way through the mostly empty hallways and corridors of the castle. I didn't really feel like staying put, today. Corridors it is, then! Today would only be the second walking day, after we…hooked up. Eh. That's not quite the right phrase. I don't exactly know _what_ phrase would be right. Well, you know what I mean.

I couldn't wait to roam the halls with my hand in his – his drawing pictures, and sometimes even words, on mine. Walking was my favorite. The only thing that would make it better would be a to-go coffee cup in my free hand. Alec liked sitting in the Room. Our Room. He hadn't really given me a straight answer as to why, but I liked to flatter myself, convincing myself that it was easier to have a lot of physical contact, while stationary. And Alec didn't hesitate to take advantage of that.

Alec. Huh. I hadn't really thought much about the name I called him, lately. It just came naturally, now. Sometimes I even forgot that Alec wasn't even his real name. To me, It was as if it _was_ his real name. I didn't even mind that he never told me his birth name. Alec just fit him so well.

I loved the fact that I could think about Alec as I pleased, without being embarrassed at myself or feeling awkward. For instance, I could freely have thoughts pertaining to: how _hot_ he was, his captivating hazel-green eyes always staring into my plain dark green ones, his crooked smile, how he always had a way to make me smile or laugh, his perfectly sculpted face, his perfectly chiseled muscles from playing Keeper in Quidditch, his chest, his–

"OH!" The word escaped from my surprised mouth.

As I had gone to take a step around the corner I was approaching, two big, strong arms had grabbed me around the waist and thrown me over the shoulder to which the arms were attached, with a playful growl. I was unable to see the face of my kidnapper, for it happened so fast. I looked down my attacker's back and immediately knew who it was. My hand came up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!" he said, laughing.

"Alec!" Alec laughed even harder, which resulted in me bobbing up and down on his right shoulder. I started pounding my fists on his back, not quite seeing the humor in the situation. "Alec! Put me down!"

"Make me," he challenged in a low, cunning voice. I could only imagine the smirk I was certain was on his full lips.

"I would, if I _could_," I said, pouting.

He seemed to know the path my brain was going. His hands went to my legs and pulled them down gently. He let me slide down his front, but made my legs wrap around his waist, so that I still wasn't touching the ground. One of his arms supported me, under my bottom, while his other went around my waist, pulling me as close as he could get me.

I smirked at my own antics, then lowered my mouth to his. After a while, Alec smiled into the kiss, then pulled back.

"Hey," he said, still smiling.

"Hey, yourself." He finally let me slide down, all the way, so that I was safely on the floor. Not that I wasn't safe in his arms. During the kiss, he hadn't let his arms go slack, one bit. It only made me trust him more. I suddenly recalled why he was carrying me, in the first place. I hit his arm that was still resting on my hip.

He mock-cringed-in-pain and dramatically rubbed the spot I hit. "Hey! What was that for, Jenyse?"

"For attacking me, Alec! If it weren't for your huge arse I saw below me, I would've started screaming bloody murder!"

"My arse, eh?" He had an amused look on his face. He leaned in closer to me. "Do you have a fetish with my arse, Jenyse?"

I raised an eyebrow – I'd like to say _seductively_ – and leaned in close to his ear, whispering, "And if I do? What's it to you?" I playfully pushed his chest back, away from me, and walked away from him, flirtingly.

As expected, Alec ran up to me, with a sort of a dazed mix between a smile and a smirk. "Oh, no you don't!" He grabbed me from behind and hugged me to his chest, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I felt him kiss my neck, and smiled. He moved to my side, still holding me close, and we started our walk around the deserted hallways of Hogwarts Castle. "So…I saw you on the Pitch today. And, I have to say…you looked _pretty_ hot out there." I snorted with laughter. Right…Jenyse Baccari…hot? I think not. "The way you out-flew your friends. Man," he said, appreciatively.

"What can I say? Girls kick arse. Says so on the t-shirt."

He laughed and ruffled up my hair. "Right. I bet I could out-fly you, any day."

Suddenly, an idea sprung into my mind. I jumped, excited. "Oh! I- Ow!" My jumping slightly away from Alec caused his fingers, which had been absent mindedly playing with my hair, get caught in a knot. He apologized and kissed my head, before I continued. "Let's go out to the Pitch! Tomorrow!" I watched as he blanched. "Oh, please, it's not that cold out!"

"Um, Jenyse, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, come on! I won't beat you _that_ bad!"

He half-smiled. "That's not exactly the thing I'm worried about. Don't you remember what I told you the first night we met?"

Was he trying to change the subject? That was kind of out of no where. What could he have said that night that could pertain to this conversation? I looked up at his face and saw the same completely apologetic expression fixed on his face. Okay, so, he's serious. Let's see. What had Alec said that night? Well, there's that first line he used to hit on me...and the clues....

"One a day?" I tried. I had no idea what he was getting at.

He took my hand. "Close, but not quite. One a day, only if....?" His voice trailed off, asking me to continue.

"Oh. Right. Only if I don't tell anybody. About us."

Alec nodded slowly, watching my reaction. I didn't know what reaction he was watching for until it sank in. He didn't want anyone to know about us. He didn't want anyone to know about _us_.

Upset. I was upset. But I tried not to show it to Alec. He didn't need to see me upset about something so ridiculous. But was it? Ridiculous, I mean? Oh, no.

I couldn't look at his face, so I settled on looking at our hands held together. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Are you seeing someone?"

To say he was taken aback would be the understatement of the millennium. "Um, I _think_ so." His voice was just as surprised as his eyes. He tucked back a brown curl behind my ear. I looked up at his smirk, sadly. "I believe I'm seeing a young lady by the name of Jenyse Syl Baccari, who happens to be - not only one of, but - _the_ hottest girl in the school, who also happens to play Quidditch, which also happens to make her even hotter."

He kissed me, still smiling. When he pulled back, I realized I was blushing. Can you believe it? Jenyse Baccari blushing? Ugh, Merlin. Alec makes me so _girly_. It's more than embarrassing.

"Oh! Right. Of course! I mean, I didn't expect anything else," I yapped. Boy, I've got to get that mouth of mine under control.

Alec chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "Of course!" He started us walking, again, at our usual slow pace.

"So, is it a popularity thing? Some, 'Ew, I don't want anyone seeing me with a _Gryffindor_,' thing? If it is, that's okay. I'm not mad." Argh! Again, with the mouth!

"Jenyse, you know I don't have any friends other than you. And I don't care about any of that stupid stuff. Even with Slytherins." I looked at him incredulously. "Alright, alright, so, most of them are bloody jerks, but some of them are bound to be decent." I told him I guessed so, with a shrug. "And don't worry about it." I knew what he was talking about. "I like you. A lot. But I can't explain why people can't know about us meeting. Not right now. Much to my dislike, you'll probably find out _some_day. What with my luck..." he said, darkly. Then he suddenly turned cheerful.

I knew what time it was. Clue time. "Why are _you_ so excited about today's clue?"

He just smiled and said, "Freebie!"

Again? Okay! Hmm.... What to ask? What to ask? He waited patiently, playing with a strand of my hair. Let's go on a different track today. "Why do you like me?" I knew perfectly well that I could have asked him this, any time, but I was so sincerely curious that I was willing to give up a clue for the answer.

His eyebrows shot up as he looked down at me. After the shock died off, my favorite crooked smile graced his face. "Let's just say you're the only one I see in this way, and you're the only one who sees me."

~*~

**A/N: yeah. i know. you're like, "ANOTHER author's note?! wasn't the first long enough?!" oh, silence. haha. sooo, what'd you guys think?? worth the wait? probably not. haha. thank you thank you thank you for all your support! i'm glad to be back! now, please review!!!**


	8. earlier than planned

**(old A/N) A/N: hey!!! i'm so sorry for the super long wait! it took me a while to finish chapter 9, and you know me. the prepared one. the paranoid one. so, chapter 9's done, and i'll be working on 10!!! ahhh!!!! insanity! i can't believe i'm this far already! anyway, time for THANKING! Des, Elizabeth, MarIssa - you guys are AMAZING! and, oh my vegetables. how can i go a chapter without thanking the one and only, Molly Raesly? AHH!!! she's amazing. UH-MAZAAANG. she's helped me SO much throughout this story. with the title, banner (link in my profile), the nickname "Trav-Trav the Asexual Lad", loads of the dirty lines. i think everybody should find a Molly Raesly for their lives. just not mine. haha. my host. my other half. THANK YOU!!**

random: at one point in this chapter, i mention a Filipino Tarsier. yes. this is a monkey, native in the Philippines. hhahaha. i wrote this chapter while i was still jetlagified from my trip to the Philippines, so, yeah. anyway...you can google it. a picture of it. haha. please do. it'll make loads more sense.

**And, READ!**

Chapter 8: "...earlier than planned."

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Uh-uh. No! No. This can't be happening. No. No way. _NO_!" James muttered, running around the seventh year boys' dormitory, ruffling up papers on desks, pulling back curtains, rummaging through trunks, and peeking under furniture.

Remus and I sat on his bed, our heads turning left and right, following James, as if we were watching a tennis match. Finally, I built up the strength to stop. I shook my head to rid of my dazed state.

"James, stop! What's wrong?"

He didn't stop, but he answered, "I lost Lily's cat-!"

"YOU LOST LILY'S-" James ran over to me and covered my mouth with his hand, stopping my yelling, and making a "shh!" noise. He took back his hand when he was sure I wouldn't yell again. "You lost Lily's _cat_?!" I whisper-yelled instead, punching him in the chest. Lately, having been forced to hang around her, I'd been liking Lily more and more. Our conversations weren't forced anymore and they weren't awkward, either. We'd even laugh every now and then.

James just groaned and fell backwards onto the bed next to me. "The only thing that I know for sure is that I can be relied upon to be unreliable. In many respects, Lily's right…I'm an idiot." Remus chuckled at the truth of James's words.

"Aw, come on, James. Don't be too hard on yourself. Here. We'll help you." I grabbed both James's and Remus's hands and pulled them up.

"We will?" asked Remus. I glared at him, and he gave in. "Alright, James. Where did you look?" I began to search for the lost cat, when I heard a smack and an, "Ow!"

I turned to see James glaring at Remus, and Remus clutching the back of his head. "Hey! James!" I scolded. "I know it was a stupid question, but no hitting." James angrily opened his mouth to yell out my hypocrisy, I assumed. I pointed a finger at him. "You. Silence."

He pouted and we all set to searching. I bravely checked under Peter's bed and found the grey cat, curled up under it, along with a bunch of junk, parchment, and cheese.

"Oh! I found, um…" – I didn't want to offend anybody by calling it "it" or the wrong gender, so I settled with – "the cat. Anybody wanna help me out? I'm aller-" A huge solid rammed into my back and almost knocked the breath out of me. James's arms crushed me into his chest.

"Thank you! Oh, Merlin! Thank you, Jenyse! Oh, I could just kiss you right now!"

From across the room, Remus made a disgusted gagging sound. "Oh, gross! You guys are siblings! Ugh! Images!"

James and I laughed, and he kissed me on the top of my head, before going to retrieve the poor cat.

"You didn't lose the cat, James. Um, he or she was just sniffin' out the rat."

They both chuckled. "You mean I'm not an idiot?" asked James, hopefully.

Remus clapped James on the back and said, "Let's not go _that_ far."

~*~

I skipped into the common room, straight to the couch by the fire on which Travis was sitting, and sang, "Oh, Trav-Trav, the Asexual La-ad!" making "lad" into two syllables. I leaned over the back of the couch and he grinned up at me.

"Hey, Jenyse."

"Come on," I said, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him up, "let's go to the Astronomy Tower."

He eagerly got up and followed me to the Tower. We climbed onto the roof and lay there, in a comfortable silence, just looking at the stars. I picked out Sirius from all of the stars in the sky and the constellation Andromeda – his cousin's name. I tried not to linger too long on the stars and constellations that the psycho members of Sirius's family were named after. This train of thought led me to wonder if Alec was named after something. Or someone. Maybe a star, or a famous person…or his father?

"What," Travis whispered, tearing me away from my thoughts, "are you thinking about?"

I smiled to myself. If he only knew. "Names." I should be given a prize for being so good at evading the exact truth. Travis was silent, so I turned my head to the side to see him peering at me in a questioning way. "I dunno. I just saw the star Sirius, and my brain went on the track of names. Were you named after anybody?"

"Nope. At least that's what I'm told. _I_ think my mom named me after her favorite actor, but at the same time, I doubt my dad would have allowed that."

We both laughed. "Aw. Poor Matt Decker." I shook my head, mock-sympathetic. "And I bet he was a real hunk back in his day."

"Ugh, Jenyse!" He shoved my head away. "That's disgusting! That's my _dad_ you're talking about!"

I laughed at the look on his face. "What?! I'm just saying that given his appearance and his son's appearance, he's bound to have been no less than good-looking when he was our age."

Travis groaned, covering his disgusted face with his hands. Then, all of a sudden, he turned to me with a highly amused expression. Uh-oh. What did I say this time? "Are you implying that I'm a _hunk_, Ms. Baccari?"

I pushed his chest away, roughly (oh, he could handle it), and exclaimed, "Ew! No way. In your dreams, A- I mean, Trav." Bloody hell. I almost called him Alec. Because Alec would say that. Yeah. But he's not Alec. And I almost slipped up. Oh, bloody _hell_. Pull yourself together, Jenyse. He's gonna get suspicious.

"What were you just about to call me?" Shit. Think fast.

"Arse. I was going to call you 'Arse.'" Nice.

He eyed me suspiciously, but said, "_Right_."

"Yeah. Right."

Sigh. Being with Alec is driving me insane. Well, no. Just the fact that I can't tell anyone of my being with him is driving me insane. I mean, I'm no bragger, by any means. It's just…everything would be a hell of a lot easier. Except, the whole clue thing would practically be abolished. But I like his clues. Especially the one I'd gotten this afternoon. He sang for me! Finally! It was amazing, too. His voice, I mean. His runs were spotless and effortless. His pitch was perfect. I'd even pay him to sing me to sleep, but I bet I could convince him to do so, in other ways than money….

I'd begun to doze off, but Travis's soft voice brought me back. "Hey, Jenyse. It's getting late. We should head back."

"Mm," I grumbled, too tired to put together words.

I was only half aware of Travis laughing to himself as he helped me up, through the window, down the stairs, and to the common room.

"Night, Travis," I slurred sleepily, before slugging up the girls' staircase and into my bed.

~*~

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap._

I groaned and shoved myself off of my bed. I spotted the creature in the window to my left. I groaned again and went over to let the owl in. I didn't recognize the owl, but it landed on my bed. I untied the letter that was attached to its leg, and the bird flew away, the second it was freed.

My name was scrawled on the envelope in Jarron's hand writing. I opened it, confused.

'Jenyse,  
COME HOME. RIGHT NOW.  
-Jarron  
P.S. This message will be sent every hour that you aren't here yet.'

My eyes grew wide. What was that supposed to mean? Is everybody okay? I could tell it was no joke. He hadn't called me "Neesy." The postscript was another clue. Was it that important that I come home now?

I heard movement from beside me, and I jumped. I glanced over to see Lily looking at me, concerned. "Jenyse, is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Even to myself, my voice sounded distant.

"What's that?" Lily asked, looking at the parchment that my hands were clutched onto in a death grip.

"I don't know," I repeated.

Lily carefully took the top of the paper and brought it closer to her, so that she could read it. I couldn't loosen my hold. I was still in shock. I watched as her eyes went back and forth across the parchment. She looked up at my eyes with her own widened eyes.

"You have to show this to McGonagall."

I was running – bolting through the halls – when I ran into something. Someone. I clutched at their arms, still holding the letter in my right hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alec. "Jenyse? What's going on?" I couldn't talk, for I was breathing way too hard. "Jenyse?" I felt his hand cup my cheek and his other slide down my right arm, to my hand. I vaguely heard a crumple of paper. Alec looked down at the letter. He managed to un-crumple it enough so that he could read it while I still held one side of it. Just like mine and Lily's did, his eyes grew, and he pushed my chin up to look at my face. I imagined it was still full of pure shock and maybe some fear.

"I-I have to go. To McGonagall." I managed to pull away from him and started running, despite his yelling my name.

I burst through her office door, gasping, "Professor!"

She was clearly surprised and straightened in her seat when I ran straight to her desk and threw the piece of parchment in front of her. I bent over her desk, trying to catch my breath. I knew that she was finished reading when she shot up and walked around her desk towards me. She took hold of my arm, and led me out of her office.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask between gasps.

"Professor Dumbledore's office. We've got to arrange your leaving for home."

I sighed in relief. I was allowed to go find out what was wrong.

We approached a gargoyle and McGonagall gave the password that allowed us access to the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall knocked on the door and Dumbledore told us to enter.

"Minerva? Ms. Baccari?" In some small part of my mind, I found it weird that he knew my name.

McGonagall let go of my arm and gave the letter to Dumbledore. He read it and looked up at me, above his half-moon spectacles.

"Ms. Baccari, do you know what this is about?"

I couldn't find my voice box, so I shook my head.

"Well, I will allow you to go home if you promise to write back, telling us what is going on. I'd like to be sure that everybody is okay."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Very well," he said. "I assume you have your Apparation license?" I nodded. "Good. You may go pack, and I will meet you in the Entrance Hall." He nodded at McGonagall. "Minerva."

When McGonagall went her way – opposite of mine –, I started running again. For the second time, I ran into Alec.

"Whoa! Jenyse, wait. Stop. What's going on?" he asked, holding me still.

I was incapable of standing completely still. I shifted my weight from side to side. "I'm going home, Alec. I don't know what's going on, but it's obvious that I'm needed. And I really have to go. Right now. I need to pack, and explain to Travis and the Marauders, and-" I stopped, running out of breath.

"I understand, Jenyse, but can you just wait for _one_ minute?" he rushed through his words, then caught me up in a kiss. His mouth was soft on mine, soothing. His hand rubbed my back while his other hand's thumb made small circles on my cheek. We angled our heads so that our foreheads rested on one another's, when we needed air. We were both breathing heavily, but I was slightly calmed and soothed. "Jenyse," he whispered quickly, "I know you're worried, but you need to calm down and get a hold of yourself. Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"_Alec_," I breathed.

"Sh, sh, shh. Listen. It might not be _that_ bad. So, pull yourself together. Please."

"But what if it is bad?"

"Then I'll be here, waiting to comfort you. Just breathe, Jenyse." I followed his instructions, and was finally breathing at a normal pace, but still tense. "I'll see you when you get back. And I'll even owl you clues. Would you like that?" I felt the corners of my mouth twitch a little, and I nodded. "Alright. Happy New Year. Bye, Jenyse." Before I ran off, I kissed him until neither of us had any air left in our lungs, to make up for the days I wouldn't be able to see him.

I packed then ran to the boys' room to tell them – relieved that all of them, even Travis, were in there – what was happening. They gave me hugs and I went to the Entrance Hall, nearly tripping down the steps, and into Dumbledore. Another owl with the same letter came, which made all the worry that Alec had soothed out of me come back. After Dumbledore walked me to outside of the gates of Hogwarts and gave me one last reminder to send a letter, I Apparated to my house.

I dropped my bags at the front door and ran into the kitchen, but found nobody there. I checked in all of the downstairs rooms, and found them all empty. Panicking, even more, I ran up the stairs and down the hall, yelling, "Jarron?! Dad?! Mom?! Jay-"

Jace's door, to my right, swung open, making me jump backwards, into a painting.

"Oh, _finally_, you're here! I guess Jarron's letters worked, huh? Jayden owes me five galleons. Come on. We're going to miss it!" Jace said, pulling me down the stairs.

"Wait! _What_? Miss what? What's going on? Where is everybody? Is everybody okay?"

"Of course everyone's okay! What did you think? Well, maybe not Maddy, seeing as a baby's about to come out of her-"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, planting my feet. A baby? Madeline – Jayden's wife? "Maddy's having a _baby_?!"

Jace sighed and impatiently turned to face me. "Yes. She is in labor. Right now. Did you not notice, the last time you saw her, that she held a growing human being inside her womb? Well, dear Jenyse, it's gotta come out _some_ day, and today's the day. Now, _come on_!"

I let her drag me to the fireplace. Alec was right. Alec was right! Everything was fine! Every_one_ was fine! The house wasn't on fire. No one was hurt. No one was dead. Quite the opposite, really. Everything was _fine_. He was right.

We used the Floo Network to get to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Jace led the way to the fifth floor, room number 723. The sign next to the door had Maddy's and her healer's names on it. Funny: her healer was my father, Healer J. Baccari. He barely ever does deliveries.

When we stepped into the crowded room, the air was filled with 'finally's and 'that was quick's. I patiently received hugs and kisses from my parents then, when I was free, I went straight at Jarron.

"Alright! I'm sorry! But we needed you here, and it was the only thing I could think of, and…it was Jace's idea too!" he tattled. Oh, the power of narrowed eyes.

"Well, you guys could have written, 'Hey, Jenyse. Maddy's having a baby! Please come home!' with exclamation points and everything! I still would have come as soon as I did."

Jace and Jarron paused with guilty faces. "Oh, well, we actually didn't think of that…" Jarron muttered.

"You idiot!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I just called you and your groupie, here, idiots. It's from the Greek 'Idiotes,' as in one who is afflicted by idiocy. A feeble-minded person having a mental age not exceeding three years," I explained, harshly.

Jace walked over to our brother and put her arm around him. "We want an apology."

I snorted. "Is that right?"

"Now," they said together. I was vaguely aware of the snickers and laughter from my other watching family members, as the two of them glared me down.

I glared back, then sighed. "Alright. Perhaps I was unduly harsh calling you guys idiots, when in fact, you're _morons_," I said, getting louder, "from the Greek 'Moros,' as in feeble-minded or mental defective, having an age of between eight and twelve, capable of doing mental tasks under supervision. Now, get out of my sight!" They obeyed, Jarron taking cover by a giggling Alaina, Jace by who I assumed was an amused David.

I took a long, deep breath, let it out, then put a smile on my face. I hurried over to the side of Maddy's bed, next to Jayden. "Hey, Maddy. How're you holding up? Hey, Jayden," I added, giving him a quick hug.

"Um," she said in a slightly high-pitched voice, "actually, I haven't the slightest clue." Hah. Clue. Oh, I need some coffee.

I laughed with the rest of my family, on a sort of happy high. "Jace," I turned to her, "I thought you said she was having the baby _now_." I only caught a glimpse of her guilty face, before I heard a sharp gasp.

I snapped my head back to Maddy. Her hand was gripped around Jayden's hand, even more tightly than mine was, around the stupid letter, not twenty minutes ago. Her face was a perfect shade of Gryffindor red. Her eyes were as wide as a Filipino Tarsier's, and she was breathing five times her normal speed.

"Actually? I am." She let out a small, nervous laugh, then groaned.

Healers came in and rushed us all (except the two almost-parents) out of the room. A short, apologizing letter back to Dumbledore and three cups of coffee later (for me, the addict, at least), my new baby niece, Jaylyn Colleen Baccari, was born. Jarron and Jayden fought for about five minutes straight, about her first name. Jayden obviously won, after pointing out that _he_ had a Jay- name before Jarron's son did, that Jaylyn was a mix of the beginning sound of Jayden and the ending sound of Madeline, and that she was _his_ daughter.

My happy high was still going strong at 8 PM and I found that the only thing that allowed me to have _some_ control of myself was…coffee.

"Guys, I'm gonna go-"

"Get some coffee. We know," my mother finished for me with a what-did-I-do-_wrong_? face. "And while you're out there, will you _please_ get your father so we can have a picture with him actually in it."

"He's on his shift, mum," was what I was about to say, but she – being a mother – predicted that and gave me a "_now_" face. Backing out of the room, I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" I rolled my eyes at Jarron and he laughed.

I went to the coffee shop (once again) on the same floor and straight to the counter to face the 20-or-so-year-old guy, probably waiting for me, seeing as I seemed to be the only person he'd seen all day. At least I put a smile on his face! No, seriously; I did. "Hey, can I get a-"

"Black coffee; no cream, no sugar – like a _black_ coffee ever comes with cream or sugar. Coming right up!" He smiled a teasing smile, then went to make my coffee. "Here you go," he handed me the disposable coffee cup filled with wonderfulness. "This one's on the house, if you promise me it's your last one for the day." I promised and gave him a dazzling smile. What a nice guy. We could be good friends. _And_ he works in a coffee shop. Score!

And now, off to find daddy dearest. I went to the ground floor, where most of the comatose patients were. That's where my dad usually worked; always checking their temperatures, heartbeats, tubes, brain activity. He even talks to them; they say it's good to talk to people in comas because, apparently, they can "hear" you. Sure.

I peeked into every open room with my dad's name on the door. I tried not to look at the patients. I already felt bad for all of them. Plus, who knew if any of them were bleeding.

I couldn't find my dad in any of the rooms. Watch – he's probably already back at Maddy's room, and my mom is gonna yell at me, and-

"Oh! Sorry!" I said to the nurse I almost walked into, who was coming out of a room I'd already passed. She assured me that it was alright, and left. I looked at the sign on the door and read the patient's name and age. _Hayes, Ian. Age: 19_. Wow. That's really young. And that really sucks.

I don't know what drove me to it, but I made sure no one was watching, then stepped into the room and quietly closed the door. I think it was the fact that he was one of my father's comatose patients at such a young age. I turned to face the stranger.

I was only vaguely aware of my free coffee falling to the floor and its hot liquid touching my leg through my sweatpants.

There, laying on the bed, was a nineteen-year-old boy who was probably about 6'1", with light brown hair that was probably longer than Snape's, freckles, and a perfectly sculpted face. His eyelids covered what I was sure to be hazel eyes with a prominent green tint.

"Alec," the whisper escaped from my lips, before I ran forward. Hesitantly, I pushed his hair back, away from his face. But it couldn't be Alec. This guy was nineteen. Alec's seventeen. This guy's in a coma. Alec's at Hogwarts. This guy's Ian Hayes. Alec's…. Shit.

_"Wh-…you heard that?!"_

_**…**___

"I will give you one fact a day, if…you tell no one about this whole…thing between us."

_**…**___

I cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you have any other friends?"

"Not really."

_**…**___

He crouched down too and – I thought – hesitantly reached to pick up a book. When he took hold of it, he seemed stunned that it didn't run away, and then passed the book to me.

_**…**___

"Well, I've got you," he said, jokingly. There was a short pause before he broke it. "Hey…did you ever think that maybe…we were…meant to meet?" He looked down, embarrassed.

_**…**___

As ritual, we walked along the more-enclosed corridors.

_**…**___

"Okay, why are you so mysterious and secretive?"

"Next question, please."

"But to-"

"Next question, please," he repeated, more firmly.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's your real name?" He gave me a tiring look.

_**…**___

(he seemed especially interested in my dad being a healer at St. Mungo's)

_**…**___

He blinked at me. "No. You wouldn't understand. I know this sounds cliché, and all, but I assure you that it's not you; it's me_."_

_**…**___

"I hate_ Christmas."_

I felt my eyes grow wide. "What?! Why?!" Christmas was my favorite time of year! No classes, family and friend gatherings, food, presents. What's not to love?!

He shrugged. "Bad memories."

_**…**___

"So, what'd you do yesterday?" I asked, hesitantly.

His eyes darkened. "Absolutely nothing." He smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes.

I was so attuned to this answer that I didn't even bother addressing it. I don't know why I even bother asking. I just get the same answer every_day: "Absolutely nothing;" "Nothing really;" "Nothing."_

_**…**___

"Jenyse…do you trust me?" Dumb question. I nodded, mutely. He was getting really close. His scent radiated off of him. He smelled so heavenly; it distracted me for the shortest moment. His face was set in an intense and passionate emotion that made my heart feel as though it was about to fly all the way to Pluto, and back. It was beating so fast. His eyes held so much fervor and zeal. I could only hope that half of it was meant for me. His eyes stayed intently on mine. But I couldn't hold them with my own. My eyes fluttered close. It only took him one second. The first touch I felt was his lips on mine.

_**…**___

"I like you. A lot. But I can't explain why people can't know about us meeting. Not right now. Much to my dislike, you'll probably find out some_day. What with my luck..." he said, darkly._

_**…**___

"Let's just say you're the only one I see in this way, and you're the only one who sees me."

"So," said a dark, bitter voice, from across the room, "I guess you got your clue today, earlier than planned."

I looked around at Alec. I swallowed. "No. It can't- You can't- NO!" My head was spinning. It was worse than looking at – or even smelling – blood. My hand grasped at the closest solid, which happened to be the leg of the stranger on the bed. I drew my hand back sharply, as if I'd touched fire. I backed away slowly, my eyes flickering from the patient's face to Alec's. "No."

Alec's hard face turned worried when he turned his gaze to me. He stretched out his arms toward me in what he probably thought was a comforting manner, and approached me. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes when I flinched away. "Jenyse…"

"How'd you get in here?" I shook my head at him, then looked at the body on the bed. And then…I was mad. I don't know what hit me, but suddenly, I was positively seething. "You lied. You _lied_ to me! I can't believe I fell for that! My God, I'm such an _idiot_! Of _course_!" I smacked my hands to my face and leaned back against the wall.

"Jenyse…" he said quietly, "I didn't lie to you."

"No. You just kept the whole truth far away from me. Right? _Merlin_, Alec – or _Ian_ –, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?! What? Was it _all_ lies? Were the clues just part of the big joke, too? Was it just because my dad's your healer? Or was it all just because _I'm_ the only one who can see you? You know, you're just a typical guy. 'Oh, look at that chick! She's hot. I haven't touched anyone in two years. Let's give it a go and take advantage of her and give her _hell_.'" Tears of rage were streaming down my face. "I can't _believe_ this." I took a moment to catch my breath. And then I realized something that turned my tears of rage to tears of pain. "I was used," I said to myself. "I was used….I was used by the ghost of a guy in a freaking coma…who is my father's patient. Oh my God." It was bad enough that I was crying in front of him, but I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing me break down in hysterics. I had to leave. He came after me when I turned, saying some rubbish about none of it being lies. Before Apparating far, far away from him, I faced him one last time. "Screw you, _Hayes_."

**A/N: 'nuff said.**


	9. Of course

**Hey there, reader! So, usually, as you may have noticed, I update on Mondays during school (yes, my school provides laptops. Awesome, huh?). But unfortunately, the school went on a blocking spree and – surprisingly – blocked . Until they decide to unblock it (they tend to block and unblock things all the time. What's the point, you ask? Nobody will ever know.), I'm going to be updating on either late Sunday nights or Monday afternoons (EST).**

**(old A/N) A/N: YAY! another chapter! i know the story's getting sucky. but please stick with me! there's not many chapters left! okay. i just got really depressed saying that. haha. umm...shout-out to Amanda!!! if you ever get to this chapter. hahaha. just kidding. THANKS: des! elizabeth! marIssa! ADDISON!!! Molly Raesly. love ya!!! you help me so much with this story! it's ridiculous! i wouldn't have gotten through this much of the story without you! THANK YOU!!! check out her stories. now! please! **

**and now...story time with Danica in the form of Jenyse Syl Baccari!!!**

Chapter 9: "Of course."

I shut the front door with a forced gentleness. Walking down the hall, I threw my car keys onto the tall side-table to my left. I wasn't expecting them to still be at St. Mungo's, but I was sure hoping they were. My drive – an hour, plus the two hours I spent at my favorite bridge in my town, and the other hour I spent of more driving around aimlessly before heading home – turned out longer than I'd planned. I only came home because I was hungry and had no money on me.

I took a deep breath before I stepped into the kitchen. I knew my mother was in there, anxious to know why I took off without saying a word or letting them know I was leaving, in any way possible.

She was at the stove, making a grilled cheese. At the sound of my footsteps, she looked up at me. There was a familiar crease between her eyebrows that always appeared when she was worried about one of us. She looked at me for an elongated moment until she realized the sandwich on the pan might be burning. I went to sit down at the island in the kitchen and heard the click of the stove being turned off. My mum slid the plate onto the table in front of me.

I peered down at the sandwich, then up at my mum. I sniffed and gave her a weak smile. One of the things that I loved about her most was that she understood us; all of her kids. For instance, she knew perfectly well that when I'm so upset about something that coffee won't even help, I resort to my childhood comfort food – grilled cheese. She also knew that I took long drives to cool off and wasn't one who liked to talk about things with people other than my friends.

Hence, after my first bite, she asked, "Jenyse, sweetie, do you want me to owl Professor Dumbledore and ask if Remus could come over for a while?"

I gave her another small, grateful smile. "No, that's okay. Thanks, though, Mum." I tried to make her think the reason behind my decline was that it would be too much of a hassle, with my tone, but the fact was…the idea of me telling Remus everything _repulsed_ me.

She shot me a sad smile, smoothed back my bangs, and then kissed me on the head, before washing the dishes.

I finished eating, in silence, then went up to my room. On my way, I ran into Jace.

"Oh! I'm sorry – Jenyse?" she said when she caught sight of my face. I imagined I looked horrible with red, puffy eyes and tear streaks down my cheeks. "Are you, uh, okay?" I knew she knew I didn't like being asked that, but felt rude _not_ to say something.

"I will be. Eventually."

"Okay," she said in a small, concerned voice. "Um, Jarron, Alaina, Jondi, and Jaysen are staying over for a few days. Mum was going to put Jondi in your room, but I could take her into mine, if you want, while you're still here."

"Thanks, Jace," I accepted her offer.

She murmured an, "Mmhmm," and went into Jarron's old room.

I took a long, hot shower, then got into bed. My body felt exhausted, but my brain refused to rest. I stared up at my ceiling for hours. An occasional tear escaped my eye and ran sideways, towards my ear.

I kept replaying the scene over, and over, in my head. Every time I watched, I felt a surge of anger when I heard him deny his lies, in my mind. He must have been a damn good actor, back when he wasn't in a coma. For a slight second, he actually looked sincere; especially with the hurt I thought I saw when I flinched away from his arms.

My heart kept yearning to believe him. Every word, every subtle touch, felt real and heart-felt. Well, I guessed, to a fool like me. I kept reminding myself that none of it was real – it was _all_ lies.

The worst thing was that I was naïve enough to fall for it all. He was probably with all his spirit friends, bragging about how lucky he was to have found such a stupid girl.

I roughly turned onto my side. The still flowing tears now ran across the bridge of my nose, and joined the tears running toward my pillow, from my left eye.

Before I drifted off into a not-so-peaceful sleep, I swore to myself that I would use all my power to rid him from my mind. To forget all of the clues, the conversations, the hugs, the kisses; all of the _lies_. To forget he ever came into my life.

~*~

I sat at the kitchen table while the party went on in the family room. We were having a "Welcome Home" party for Maddy and Jaylyn at their house, not too far away from ours.

I could hear Jondi playing with Jaysen, and everybody congratulating Maddy and Jayden and taking turns with baby Jaylyn, as I sat, sipping coffee.

"Grab me another cupcake, would you, Jarron?" Jayden asked from the other room.

"Sure thing," I heard Jarron answer as he walked into the kitchen behind me.

As I drew pictures in the icing on my plate with my fork, I listened to Jarron go to the fridge to grab a drink, and then get a cupcake I made from off the counter. I looked up when he pulled back the chair in front of me and sat down. He stared at me over his folded hands propped up by his elbows on top of the table.

"Hey, Neesy," he finally said.

"Hey, Jarron." It had been two days since Jaylyn's birth, but I still wasn't quite in the talkative mood. I had been like this during our New Year's celebration last night, too (we celebrated New Year's a day late because of Jaylyn's birth). Everybody probably thought I had a hang over from all of the firewhisky I drank, in "celebration," which _was_ true to some extent, but it wasn't the only reason for my sitting here in solitude.

"What's going on, Jenyse? What's wrong?" he asked in a low, serious voice.

This was one of the very rare occasions that I was completely irritated by my brother. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms, leaning forward. "Nothing."

His eyebrows shot up. "That's quite a tone for 'nothing.' You took off from the hospital with _no_ explanation, disappeared for _four hours_, drank more than _me_ last night, and have been dead silent for _two_ days _straight_. Now, tell me. Is 'nothing' wrong?"

I looked down. What was I supposed to say? This was Jarron. My _brother_. Oh, no, Jarron. My life sucks monkey arse. I got played by the seventeen-year-old spirit of dad's nineteen-year-old comatose patient.

Can we say, "Next stop, loony bin?"

I settled on, "I don't want to talk about it."

He glared at me for an elongated moment. Finally, he sighed at my stubbornness and got up. "Fine. But quit being such a prat to everyone around you, and get out there and be happy for Jayden and Maddy. _We_ didn't do anything to you, and whether you think so, or not, you're taking it all out on _us_. Now, come with me, or I will personally kick your arse out there. Ya hear?" His face was all up in mine, by the end of his speech.

My lips pursed as I glowered back at him. I made a face that said a reluctant, "fine," and gave him a sharp, sarcastic salute. I stood up quickly, kicking my chair back and picking up my coffee, and stormed out, into the family room.

~*~

"Here." Jace threw yet another article of clothing at me. I caught it easily and hung it on my arm, on top of the other billion shirts, pants, and sweaters she had thrown at me throughout the course of the half-hour we'd been in this store.

Everybody took their own attempts at cheering me up. So far, there had been: my mother's grilled cheese, Jarron's speech, Alaina and Maddy's taking me out for dinner, my dad's putting together a game of Quidditch, and my niece and nephew's arts and crafts. Jace's was taking me out shopping. Of all things! Yeah, spending a plethora of money on several unnecessary clothes may make _most_ girls happy, but…I'm Jenyse Syl Baccari. Come on, now. I _hate_ shopping!

But I was forced to go, by my mother, because she thought it would be "good for me to get some new clothes for after graduation." Tchyeah. Right. Whatever.

Another piece of clothing was thrown in my direction. I caught it and looked at it. It was a skirt.

"Uh, Jace? I think not." I made a repulsed face and held it out as far away as possible. The offending skirt was short with ruffles and flowers. Ugh. Gag me now.

Jace came over to me, groaning. "Jenyse. Trust me. Just try it on. I don't get why you're so against skirts. I mean, you wear one every day at school."

"Yeah. Not this _short_. And with ruffles. And _pink_." Seriously. Someone help me.

"So?"

"No." I shoved it into her hand and walked away from her.

She groaned again. "Where are you going?"

"Fitting room. This is _all_ I'm trying on."

I heard her grumbling as she followed me. She sat on a bench right across from an open dressing room that I went into. I tried on each thing, wondering where the hell I'd wear any of them. Jace made me show her each outfit.

When I was done, the only thing – much to Jace's dismay – I brought to the cashier was a pair of jeans. I put it on the counter, in front of the woman at the register.

"Huh," she said as she picked up the pants, "I saw you go in the fitting room with a bunch of stuff. Is this the only keeper?"

I froze, in the motion of taking some muggle money out of my wallet.

_Keeper_. _He_ was a Keeper. Yet not a "keeper" at all, I thought angrily.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I change my mind. I don't want them."

I turned and stormed out of the store with Jace hurrying to catch up to me.

"What the hell was that, Jenyse?" Jace asked as she pulled on my arm to stop me.

I took a deep breath. It wasn't her fault. "Nothing. Sorry. I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll meet you at the car." I handed her my keys.

She agreed, still uncertain, and I went into the store next door to the one we just came out of. I ordered a coffee and went to stand by the pick-up spot. I got my coffee and left. On my way out the door, I bumped into someone and the liquid spilled a little on my pants.

"Dammit!" I took the napkin I cleverly got, and dabbed the spot on my jeans.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the guy I ran into said.

I glanced up briefly and shot him a fake smile. "It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"N- Wait…" I looked up, confused at his tone. "It's you!"

I would've been pretty creeped out if I hadn't recognized him too. It was the guy from the coffee shop in St. M-

I stopped my thought process right there. I didn't want to think of that day.

"Oh, hey!" I said.

"Coffee _again_?" he asked me, smiling.

I tried not to think of the person who had asked me that the most. I made another forced smile. "Yeah. What can I say? I'm addicted."

He laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry for making you spill on yourself."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'll just add you onto my 'People Who Owe Me' list," I joked half-heartedly.

"Aw, shucks. I hate being in people's debt. How 'bout I make it up to you? Tonight?"

Well…that was bold. I'd never gotten asked out before. Well, besides…. Anyway. He seemed like a nice guy. I mean, he worked at a coffee shop. But, he just wasn't….

"You know, I'd love to, um-"

"Oh, sorry. Alex. My name's Alex," he supplied.

For the second time today, I froze. This couldn't keep happening to me. If it did, I'd go nuts.

My voice grew harder. "I can't. I'm leaving. I still go to Hogwarts. I only came home because my sister-in-law was having a baby. Sorry. See ya."

As I walked away, I could feel his incredulous eyes on my back.

"Oh, well, alright," he called. "Wait! What's your name?"

"Jenyse," I called back, still walking away, toward my car.

~*~

"So, everything was alright?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," I lied. It wasn't a lie to him, because all he cared about was the birth, so I didn't feel bad about it. "My brother, Jarron, was just being an idiot. He didn't think I'd go home as fast if he told me what was going on."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, with an understanding smile, "brothers. It's quite alright. Well, you're free to go, Ms. Baccari. Thank you for taking the time to explain in person. And congratulations for your new baby niece!"

I smiled and left his office. The Marauders stood waiting for me at the bottom of the spiral steps.

"Everything alright?" James asked.

"Yep. He understood. It's all good," I replied. We started walking to the Great Hall, for dinner.

"Good. We missed you," Sirius said, giving me a half-hug.

I smiled the first real smile in five days. "I missed you guys, too." I dug my head into Sirius's chest, hugging him, but still walking. I heard quick footsteps coming towards us, and looked up.

I was the only one who stopped. Because I was the only one who heard; the only one who _saw_.

As I looked at him, looking at me, still approaching me, I realized that as much as I willed myself to forget, I hadn't. Not one bit. I still remembered every curve of his face, his arms, his hands, his chest. Every single detail.

"Jenyse? What's wrong?" I vaguely heard Sirius ask, though I was still hugging him. Well, not so much hugging him than hanging on to him for support.

"I-"

"Jenyse."

I still remembered the way his lips moved, his voice, how he said my name. I still remembered how his saying my name affected me. His face was set in a devastated expression. His eyebrows were drawn together. His eyes were filled with desire, honesty, guilt, and apologies.

I felt more hands on me. They were trying to shake me out of my trance. "I-I'm not hungry. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to my dorm. See you guys tomorrow." My voice sounded distant, even to me.

"I'll go with you."

"_No_," I said sharply to whoever offered. "I need to be _alone_." I hoped _he_ would take a hint.

They murmured reluctant 'okay's at my back as I marched away.

I could hear him following me.

"Jenyse. Stop. Please," he begged.

I kept walking.

"Please!"

I broke into a run. Tears were running down my face. He kept calling after me. I kept running through the halls to the Gryffindor tower, without looking back.

I collapsed onto my bed, breathing heavily. I wasn't prepared. That wasn't supposed to happen. I was _not prepared_. I hadn't thought, "What if I saw him again?" I hadn't thought what I would do if I saw him again. I hadn't thought how I would feel if he showed up again. I hadn't thought how I _should_ feel if he showed up again.

I didn't think he would. Not if all he had done were lies. It didn't make sense. Was he still acting a part? Wasn't his deed done? Find a girl, use her, make a fool out of her, the end. Right? He wasn't supposed to show up again. He was supposed to leave and never come back. I was supposed to forget he ever existed.

What did it mean? Why did he come back? Why had he asked me to stop? Why had he followed me?

Why had I run away? Why had I ignored him? Why had I _not wanted_ to ignore him?

Why had I wanted to run back to him and into his arms?

Why had I wanted to _trust_ him?

It was dumb. It was stupid of me to want that. I knew it. But I did. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to go back to him.

I wanted him.

But it was wrong. That, I also knew. And I followed that judgment. I promised I would forget. I would keep that promise. It was for my own good.

I didn't sleep that night.

~*~

At the first sign of light, I got out of bed to take a shower. As I took off my necklace, Sirius bracelet, and hair-tie, I examined myself in the mirror. I looked absolutely terrible. My eyes were red and extremely puffy, my hair was all knotty from all the tossing I had done throughout the night, and there were dried tear marks going in different directions all over my face due to all the different positions my head was in.

Angrily, I turned away from the counter and got into the shower.

I turned my head up, towards the shower head, and let the quick, hot droplets of water hit my face, for a while. It felt good having the evidence of my tears cleansed away.

As I was finally combing my fingers through my just-conditioned hair to get the knots out, I realized something that made me angry. For once, my anger was not toward him, but toward _myself_.

I pulled back the shower curtain a bit so I could peek out, and looked at my reflection in the mirror, again. My eyes were still considerably red and puffy. I felt and saw my eyes narrow at the face in the mirror.

I couldn't believe that I had let a _guy_ do this to me. To make me cry more than I had ever cried in my life, in the span of one week. Never had I thought that something like this would happen to _me_. I mean, the reason I'm best friends with all guys was because I hated drama. This may have been the most dramatic thing I'd ever heard of, in the life of an eighteen-year-old girl.

I was completely _pathetic_. I knew that I had said this to myself before, but this time I truly meant it. I mean, only _girls_ cry over guys. Not that I'm not a girl. Just that I'm not a _girly_-girl. They drive me nuts!

And now I'm just as pathetic as I perceived them to be. Brilliant.

I rolled my eyes at my inner self and at myself in the mirror.

I finished cleansing and clothing myself, all the while trying to will myself to brush all thoughts of him off of my shoulders. I was aware that this promise to myself hadn't turned out so well, the last time I made it, but after having gone through seeing him again and having that sudden epiphany, I was almost positive I could listen to myself this time. I was determined. And he wasn't worth it.

I went back out, into my dormitory, and to my bed. I pulled a book out from under my pillow and started reading. Despite my fatigue, I felt ten billion times better than I had felt in the past week.

I sat, reading there, for about an hour. My roommates were still in deep sleep. I envied them. I really wanted to have a nice, long, peaceful sleep, but I figured that since I was already up, I might as well stay up. I'd just go to bed early that night. I didn't want jetlag, especially since I'd never even left the ground.

As I turned the page leading to page 210 of my book, I heard a noise to my left. I looked at my clock on my bedside table. It was only nine o'clock. That was still too early for any of my roommates to be getting up, especially during the last days of Christmas break.

I turned, expecting to see Lily stretching, ready to get up for the day.

Standing four feet away from me was Ian Hayes's spirit. His expression was much the same as last night; distraught, regretful, apologizing, and pleading, all at the same time. Some small part of my brain wondered how he displayed so many lies, so well, simultaneously.

My book slipped from out of my hands. I was frozen. Again. I was so sure I was prepared to face him again if he ever showed up, but I was completely wrong.

"Jenyse." His voice sounded so pained. I tried not to believe it.

After the shock from hearing his voice again died off, I quickly rolled off the other side of my bed, putting it between us. I wanted to ask him how he got in here. I hadn't heard the door open. But then, I realized how. He was a spirit. He could do whatever he wanted. Even play a girl. I still wanted to ask though, but when I tried, nothing came out.

"Please, Jenyse. Please listen to me. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I promise you that none of it was a lie. I really, truly did l-"

I bolted for the door. I threw it open and ran down the stairs. I didn't want to hear him say it. I couldn't bear it. The all-too-familiar tears graced my face once again. I heard him calling and running after me. I kept running straight, when I entered the common room. Through my tears, I saw Travis coming in, through the portrait hole. I heard him saying my name in a confused tone. I ran straight into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. His arm went tight and protectively around me while his other hand held my head to his chest.

I heard my pursuer suddenly stop running, heavily breathing. Before vanishing from my sight, in the most pained tone I'd ever heard come from that particular voice, I heard him utter the words, "Of course."

**A/N: biting lip. scared. terrified. please review. another shoutout to adds! miss you! okay. horrified again. please. tell me (or yell at me) what you think about this chapter, whether it be good, bad, or horrible. please please please!!! thanks.**

terrified out of her pants,  
Danica


	10. For you, I will

**(old A/N) A/N: HI!!! again, sorry for the long long wait! love you guys for coming back to read this next installment of my story!!!**

THANKS: desireeeeful! eliiiiizabeth! marIIIIIssa! shout out to amandaaa!!! and of course. of course of course of course. thank you thank you thank you to my host. my adds. Molly Raesly. you're amazing. thank you so much for all the help you've given me this entire story. it wouldn't be on this posted at all without you. check out her stories!! you won't regret it. i promise.

and now, i give you chapter 10. enjoy!!!

~*~  
Chapter 10: "For you, I will."

"Jenyse, you've got to talk to me." I stayed silent, still sobbing. "Please?" Travis begged.

From what I could tell through the four-poster curtains, it was already dark out, and we were still cuddled on his bed. Travis had been comforting me since the moment I ran into his arms, earlier today. The only time he wasn't at my side with his arms comfortingly around me was during bathroom runs and when he insisted on going downstairs to get meals for us. I was entirely grateful for this, but wished he would stop asking me what was wrong.

My bawling had stopped hours ago, but dry sobs still escaped my trembling lips. Travis's shirt was all crinkly from my dried up tears. I hadn't said a word all day, since the incident, except thank you's to Travis.

The Marauders came in a few times throughout the day to check up on me. Thankfully unlike Travis, they didn't ask me to explain. This I didn't understand. Usually, James and Sirius were the prying type, and Travis was the uncomfortable, awkward one. It was like a sort of role reversal. It seemed like no one was being themselves, lately. Jarron was all demanding and authoritative. Travis was nosy. The Marauders were understanding. And I…well, that was just a no-duh.

"Jenyse? What happened?" Travis broke my train of thought.

Those two words sent me into a flashback of those devastating five minutes that made me into a wreck for the duration of the whole day.

The things that popped into my head the most, the entire day, were the words he were about to say right before I ran and the words he had said when I ran into the arms that I was still currently in.

If I had let him finish his sentence, I was absolutely, definitely positive that I would have melted and run straight into his arms, without another thought, which would have resulted in me being humiliated, once again. So, I ran. I ran not into his arms, but straight into Travis's arms. Travis. The guy who he'd thought I was with. The guy he had been jealous of. The guy who I'd assured him I wasn't interested in, at all, so that he knew I was free. The guy who had practically brought us together.

But since it was all lies, it shouldn't have bothered him so much.

So, why did those words come out of his mouth? "Of course," he'd said. The words came out in _the_ most hurt voice I'd ever heard _anybody_ use. It was better than any actor _I'd_ seen. To an outsider, it probably sounded unmistakably real. It almost sounded real to me. But the unrelentless-ly denying part of me didn't believe or accept that. It couldn't be possible.

If all his words and affections were true, then why had he kept the _whole_ truth from me? If he had just told me that he was a…spirit…this would have never happened. We would still be together. Everything would be back to the abnormal normal we were living. Everything would be fine and dandy.

But would it? If he had told me from the beginning, would I have accepted it with no problem? Would I have minded that he wasn't _really_ in the flesh…literally?

My head began to hurt with the complicated thought process it was going through. I forced myself back into reality, which wasn't all that much better. Travis was still looking down at me, expectantly.

I cleared my throat, before I spoke. "Travis, I really, really appreciate you being here for me all day, but I just don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand. _I_ don't even understand. It's just totally complicated in every possible way. I _will_ be fine. I promise. And I owe you _big_ time."

He nodded, accepting what I said, then gave me a small, sad smile. He kissed the top of my head, then rested his chin on it. "No problem, Jenyse."

I gave him a squeeze. "Thanks, Trav. For everything. I'll stop being a pain in your arse, and go to my room, now."

"Are you sure? I don't mind you just sleeping here," he offered, concerned again.

"Positive." I kissed his cheek and said, "Thanks again. Love you, Trav."

He smiled, and we gave each other one last hug before I left for my dorm. Trudging up the girls' staircase, I passed two girls who stared at me with "sorry" faces. Like they could know what exactly anybody could be sorry to me for. Only one person could. But I doubt he is now, after what he saw this morning. This was the only reason I didn't take Travis up on his offer of staying the night in his room. I knew he would never show up in my room again.

Luckily, Lily was already asleep. I didn't want to have to answer any questions.

I lay there with my eyes closed, willing myself to slip into unconsciousness. I didn't want my mind thinking. But of course, that's exactly what happened. My mind wandering off into thoughts I didn't want thought, I mean.

Again, the question arose: why would he be that hurt if he hadn't felt anything for me? It didn't make any sense at all. If I was right about it all being a game, he wouldn't have come back with apologies and explanations; he wouldn't have come back at all. And he wouldn't be in pain if he saw me run into another guy's arms.

Then, the thought that I had been fighting for almost a whole week burst through the tough barriers I had put up.

What if I was wrong? What if he hadn't lied at all? What if he was just embarrassed or ashamed of his condition, so he hadn't told me? What if he really was jealous of Travis? What if he was truly sorry for keeping the truth from me? What if he wasn't some perv guy who wanted some, because he hadn't touched _anybody_ for who knows how long?

What if he really _did_ care for me?

'_Oh, now I'm screwed_,' I thought to myself. I had gotten my hopes up. My heart was beating fast, wiling it to be true. This was exactly the reason why I had prevented myself from thinking that, for so long. Giving in would only get me hurt again. And being hurt myself wouldn't only hurt me, but also, I realized, my loved ones – my family, my friends. I didn't want to trouble them. I didn't want to be a pain in their arses for forever. That wouldn't be fair.

But of course, the hope came. And it didn't disappear. The hope sparked flashbacks of him; of the signs that made my hope grow.

_He gave me a look, as if to say, 'go on.' "Well, yesterday when we talked, I was supposed to meet Travis."_

"Oh…." He shot me a guilty glance. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just feel bad about lying to him."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to put you in a position like this."

_**…**___

"I…don't get jealous very often."

_**…**___

"…Watching what?" I asked, nervously. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You," he answered simply. "Of course not in a stalker-like 'I'm watching_ you' kind of way. Just…observing."_

"Observing…?" I looked at him incredulously, for a few seconds. He stared back. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm really not that interesting." I hid behind my mug, once again, taking another sip.

He chuckled as he laid his arm across the back of the couch and stretched his legs out. He was sitting somewhat diagonally, mostly facing me. "I beg to differ." I found that unbelievable. "As it is, I find you very_ interesting. Some of the things you do are engaging. Like just now, with your coffee. You seem to inhale its scent first, then take a small sip at a time."_

_**…**___

He looked up, then, with a tiny smile. "No, it's fine. I like hearing your voice." I blushed. Was that a compliment?

_**…**___

All too soon, he broke away, with the_ smile, and whispered, "Clue number fourteen? I like you," then pulled me in for yet another kiss._

_**…**___

"And you're very_ lucky that I'm yours," he bragged. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my palm._

_**…**___

To say he was taken aback would be the understatement of the millennium. "Um, I think_ so." His voice was just as surprised as his eyes. He tucked back a brown curl behind my ear. I looked up at his smirk, sadly. "I believe I'm seeing a young lady by the name of Jenyse Syl Baccari, who happens to be - not only one of, but - _the_ hottest girl in the school, who also happens to play Quidditch, which also happens to make her even hotter."_

_**…**___

"I like you. A lot. But I can't explain why people can't know about us meeting. Not right now. Much to my dislike, you'll probably find out some_day. What with my luck..." he said, darkly._

_**…**___

His eyebrows shot up as he looked down at me. After the shock died off, my favorite crooked smile graced his face. "Let's just say you're the only one I see in this way, and you're the only one who sees me."

_**…**___

"But what if it is bad?"

"Then I'll be here, waiting to comfort you. Just breathe, Jenyse."

_**…**___

Alec's hard face turned worried when he turned his gaze to me. He stretched out his arms toward me in what he probably thought was a comforting manner, and approached me. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes when I flinched away. "Jenyse…"

_**…**___

His face was set in a devastated expression. His eyebrows were drawn together. His eyes were filled with desire, honesty, guilt, and apologies.

_**…**___

"Please, Jenyse. Please listen to me. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I promise you that none of it was a lie. I really, truly did l-"

"You seem better today." I looked up at Remus. He seemed nervous that what he had said might trigger something in me again. But I knew that that wouldn't happen, so I smiled. He smiled back, shocked, then shared surprised looks with James, Sirius, and Peter.

Still smiling to myself, I took a big bite of the bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich I made with the necessary materials that were on the Gryffindor table in front of us. I had gone down to breakfast with Travis, but I'd decided to sit with the Marauders. I felt bad for blowing them off the last two days. They had been considerably pleased when I plopped down next to them.

James and Sirius, who were sitting next to me, engulfed me in a massive hug at the same time, as I was putting my sandwich back down on my plate. As I laughed, I quickly wiped my mouth with my napkin before hugging the both of them back.

"It's good to have you back, Sylly!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What brought you back to us?" James asked, tentatively curious, as the both of them finally released me to go back to their food.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Just…I had this really weird dream last night. I guess that's what did it."

I wasn't kidding. When I woke up this morning, I realized that the flashbacks of him that I had had last night had overlapped my slipping into unconsciousness and continued as my dreams. I woke up, remembering every little memory of the times I spent with him that proved to me he had feelings for me. Real feelings. After thinking everything over, while I was in the shower, I realized what a fool I'd been, not believing him. I wasted so much energy crying over nothing. So, in a considerably lighter mood, I went down to breakfast. And apparently, my drastic change in mood was obvious.

"A dream? That's weird," Peter pointed out.

"Tell me 'bout it." I took a long chug of my pumpkin juice. "You guys ready for classes to start again?" I asked, sarcastically excited.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. Not," said James. "Break seemed so short, this year." We all nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Remus suddenly exclaimed, "how's the new Baccari doing, Jenyse?"

I smiled. Jaylyn was perfectly healthy and perfectly adorable. Despite my depressed state when I was home, I took a lot of pictures of my new baby niece, with my new camera from my parents. I pulled out some of the pictures to show James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. 'Aw's and 'she's so tiny's came from the guys.

"She looks like a Baccari," Sirius stated proudly, with a big smile. His being proud over the baby looking like she belonged to my family made me feel happy. Practically everything this morning was making me feel good. I liked it. Only one thing could make this day _perfect_.

After breakfast, I set out to make that 'thing' happen. I must have roamed every single hallway in the castle – including the dungeons. I even checked my own dormitory. Still, I couldn't find what I was searching for. Well…_who_ I was searching for.

Stressed and disappointed, I headed toward my – er, _our_ – room, for some much needed coffee. I walked slowly because of my lack of energy after running around the whole school all day.

I was very upset that I couldn't find him, but I understood why he would be avoiding me. I had hurt him. Pretty badly. I had run into the arms of another guy. Whether I had feelings for this other guy or not didn't matter. Either way, I had run into someone else's arms, while his were wide open and welcoming me. In his perspective, I had rejected him. He must have felt like bloody _shit_. And I felt _horrible_ about it.

Which was why I had set out to find him. I felt even worse that he was alone. I was the only one who could see him. He couldn't vent to anyone. He was forced to bottle up his pain inside of himself. And from firsthand experience, I knew that it wasn't healthy. If he let his pain fester inside of him, he would go insane.

And it would be _all my fault_.

I needed to apologize. I needed to accept him. I needed to hug him. I needed to-

Turning into the hallway of the Room of Requirement, I spotted a figure at the door that I was just about to make appear. I think I gasped, but I wasn't sure if it was audible. I thought it was. I wouldn't be surprised if he had heard. I found him. I had finally found him.

His head snapping up to spot me confirmed my thoughts. He had heard me. I felt the grin I had had on my face dissolve at the distress displayed on his face. His trademark smile was nowhere to be found. His hair was all disheveled. His eyes were full of such agony.

He only gave me a minute to take his appearance in before he swiftly turned on his heel and headed the opposite way.

My feet began to move after him. Hearing my footsteps, he quickened his pace with longer strides. I tried to find my voice box. After multiple attempts to call after him, the word finally came out.

"Alec!"

My voice seemed to be the reign on his horse; it stopped him instantly. I stopped, as well, and watched his every move, breathing heavily. His shoulders moved up and down from his own heavy breathing. We were still a hallway length apart from one another. It was way too much space, for my likings.

Slowly, he turned. Still, he didn't look up at me. Slightly hurt by his lack of eye-contact with me, I waited. Finally, sighing, he met my dull green eyes with his hazel-green eyes that I had missed so much.

He looked away briefly, then back at me. "Jenyse…" he whispered so quietly that I barely heard him with the distance between us, "…I…."

Wanting to shut him up, but not being able to form any sort of words, I ran to him.

I ran straight into his arms. For the first time in a whole week, I felt complete. No more tears, no more pain, no more anger. Just Alec.

His arms wrapped around me tighter than ever. He lowered his mouth onto mine, as he smiled his smile; the crooked one I'd been no less than homesick of. His hands moved from running up and down my arms, to wrapping around my waist, to clutching at my face and hair. My hands stayed put, around the face that I had been longing to hold.

I was barely aware when he lifted me up, off of the ground, and manually wound my legs around his waist.

After running out of all the air we had in our straining lungs – which I vaguely didn't quite get, seeing as he's a spirit and all –, we rested our foreheads against one another's, not letting go.

We were both smiling idiotically at one another, overjoyed to be in the other's hold.

Still – oddly – breathing heavily, Alec's lips eagerly came crashing down onto mine, once again. As soon as he started kissing me, he pulled back. I could feel a pout gracing my disappointed lips.

Alec laughed his laugh, throwing his head back, but still securely keeping me held off of the ground. When he calmed, he teased me with another short peck. Before I could say anything or he could start cracking up at my facial expression, he said:

"'Screw you, Hayes?'"

Unable to stop himself, he began to laugh, resulting in me bouncing up and down, along with him.

I let him laugh as I stared at him, with a smile on my face. When he finally saw my non-defiant expression, he turned surprised and a bit disappointed that he couldn't laugh at me for another reason.

I smirked, leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "Gladly."

Alec's smirk was even more impressive than mine, when, unable to stay away, he graced my lips with his, for the umpteenth time.

Still kissing and carrying me, Alec began to walk back to the entrance to our room. I felt him move my weight to only one of his arms so that he could grab the knob and open the door. I peeked out of one eye to see that he had created the exact same room I always made when we used to come here, but with one exception.

Still locked in a snogging session with Alec, I let out a shout of surprise and wrenched our faces apart.

"Alec!" I punched him in the chest. "A _bed_?!"

To my surprise, he started to laugh. I punched him again for laughing at a thing like this.

"Ouch! Okay! Haha! I'll stop!" He grabbed my hand, just in case, anyway.

"Alec! I'm sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't being serious! I mean, not that I wouldn't…want to…with you…but I-…we-…you!"

Guffawing, Alec covered my mouth with my hand that he was holding to restrain me from hitting him and from talking. All of a sudden, I felt _really_ uncomfortable with my legs around him.

"Jenyse! I know! It was a joke! Calm down! Deep breaths, Jenyse. In and out. Hah!"

Taken aback, I let out my breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I don't think I'd ever been more relieved. Irritated – not only at him but at myself, as well, for falling for his joke –, I hit him with my other hand, on the back of his head.

"_Alec_! You prat! Never do that to me again!"

"Ow! Alright, alright! I promise I won't." He smiled up at me. I relented and smiled back. "But, seriously. You should've seen your reaction! It was hilarious!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey! Careful with that thing. I don't know where it's been," he joked, talking about my tongue.

I was about to smirk and say something witty, like, "Yes, you do," and demonstrate where exactly it had been, with a heated kiss, but – afraid to give him the wrong idea again – I decided against it. Instead, I made another face at him and demanded my coffee.

He rolled his eyes, but carried me to the couch, anyway. He sat down and kept me in his lap. Now that I knew that the bed was purely a joke, I didn't object. "I swear; you like your precious coffee better than you like me."

After taking a sip of the best cup of coffee I had ever had in my life – which I assumed was due to my happy-high of having my Alec back – I teasingly accused, "Jealous, Hayes?" He narrowed his eyes as I made a show of taking in the scent of my coffee and savoring it as the liquid went down my throat. "Ahh."

Alec took my coffee captive and placed it on the table. "Sorry, buddy, but this girl's mine," he told my precious coffee. He turned to face me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, just taking in the fact that we were back in one another's arms. "I missed you, Jenyse."

I smiled bashfully. "I know it may not have seemed like it, but I really missed you too, Alec. Or…Ian," I corrected myself.

He made a face. "Please. I prefer Alec." I beamed at his choosing the name I gave him, over his real name. "And I believe you. And I am so, so sorry for not telling you."

"You are absolutely completely forgiven, but why didn't you? Tell me, I mean."

He looked down and played with my fingers. "I just…didn't think you would still like me or accept me, or something." He looked at me. "I was afraid I'd lose you."

Kind of hurt that he didn't think I would accept him if I had known the truth, I assure him, "You wouldn't have lost me. Nothing would've changed, Alec."

He met my kiss with a brilliant smile on his willing lips. "Well, regretfully, it's too late, and I am truly and deeply sorry for that." The crease between his brows and the look in his eyes told me of the truth his words held. I looked down, slightly embarrassed but pleased. He tucked the hair that had fallen over my face behind my ear, and I looked up. His face was so angelic – his smile was gentle, his eyes were slightly squinted from his smile, and his expression was innocently admiring. "_Luckily_, I have you in my possession, now." He squeezed me tighter to himself.

I went to tuck my head under his chin, but his hand on my chin stopped me. He told me he didn't want my face hidden from his sight. Flattered, I obliged. "Hey," I started, "I'm really sorry, too." He made a confused face. Strangely frustrated that he didn't know what I would be sorry for, I explained, "For being such an arse! For not believing you! For turning away from you and running into Travis's arms! Of all people!" I was beginning to rant, but I couldn't help it. "I was just confused and surprised. I didn't know what to do, I was hurt you didn't tell me, and I was just so…so _confused_. But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have acted or treated you the way I did. It was horrible of me." I took a big breath to calm myself down as much as possible. "I'm sorry."

He played with a strand of my hair, still holding eye-contact. "You are absolutely and completely forgiven," he said, repeating my own forgiving words.

We chuckled together. "Good. So…never speak of this depressing period apart?"

Nodding enthusiastically, he practically cut me off, quickly saying, "Agreed!" We sealed our deal with a kiss. Alec made it last longer than I intended. Not that I objected. I reveled in the feel of his skilled lips moving against mine.

I pulled back when a thought crossed my mind. He groaned and tried to keep our lips attached by following my movements. Laughing, I tried to lean backwards even further. Frustrated, he pressed on my back, forcing me to press up against him again. Sighing, I gave up. Might as well please him. I owed him that much. But the moment I began to kiss him back, he leaned back, against the couch, again. The arse.

Straightening, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted down at him. He just laughed hysterically at me. I rolled my eyes. He apologized, not looking very sorry to me, and asked what it was I wanted.

Getting serious, I asked him the question that had been burning inside of me since that day at St. Mungo's. "If you're…a, uh, a…."

"A spirit," he filled in nonchalantly.

Surprised at how laid back he was about it, I said, "Yeah. A…yeah. Then, how can this," I motioned with my hand between the two of us, "be happening?"

His expression turned thoughtful. Unconsciously, he adjusted me on his lap. This motion made me vaguely wonder if he could get pins-and-needles. Pulling me out of my weird and random thoughts, Alec voiced his theory. "Well, "I've been wondering the same exact thing, since the day you first spoke to me. I've had a few theories over the time we've been seeing each other. Some were just completely ridiculous," he chuckled to himself over a private joke, "but some, considering the world we live in, could make sense."

Paying full attention, I asked, "And which one takes the coffee?"

He shot me a short smile at my use of the word "coffee" instead of the common use of the word "cake." "Well, since I'm technically not your typical friendly ghost, since I have a live body, still, it's not too surprising that the basics aren't the same. I mean, no one can see, hear, or feel me. But you, and _only_ you can see me, hear me, and feel me." Alec traced my lips with his fingers, emphasizing his statement. "I'd only just realized I could go anywhere I wanted – not just around St. Mungo's – this past October. I came to Hogwarts, determined never to go back to that hospital room. I'd just wander around the halls, much like I do now, listening to conversations and trying my best to discover what could put me back into my body.

"Then, I met you. The first person I'd interacted with in two years. I thought maybe, somehow, I was coming back. They were false hopes, but…" he trailed off and paused for a little bit. "When you told me, that one day, that your father was a Healer at St. Mungo's, I got really curious. That night, after I said goodbye to you, I went to the hospital to see if I recognized him. I found out that he was my Healer. He was in my room that night, talking to me. Well, my body, anyway.

"He was telling me stores about his life and…his family. He talked about your mum, your brothers and their families, your sister, and – most of all – you. He told me about all your friends, your skills, how you are at school, how he misses you all of the time. Then I realized that that was the answer. He had been telling me about you the whole time. _That_ was why you could see me."

"But wouldn't my other family members be able to see you, too?"

He seemed like he had already considered that and had come up with a reason. I judged his expression correctly. "Well, your father had constantly said that if I somehow came out of my coma, he would introduce me to you." I gave him a weird look, not believing my father would say something like that to his comatose patient. "So, I'm guessing all of this stuff is happening because we were meant to meet. Someday, at least." Alec smiled his crooked smile that I never wanted to have the chance to miss, ever again.

I kissed the lips that that smile was gracing. Suddenly disgusted, I shot back so quickly, I almost fell off of his lap. With quick Keeper hands, Alec caught me and helped me steady myself. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Wait…so I have to give my _dad_ credit for our relationship?!"

Alec's head threw back, with his booming laugh. "Oh, Jenyse. Well, at least we know he approves."

I sighed, trying to imagine the day my father would approve of me having a boyfriend. "Eh, I suppose. But," I warned him, actually finding what I was about to inform him about amusing, "that doesn't mean Jarron and Jayden will approve." I took pleasure in the look of fear in his bulging eyes. "You might want to invest in some good sneakers and start going on runs everyday."

I watched as he gulped. "And why is that, Jenyse?"

I smirked, just picturing the scene that would take place. "You'll have to be able to run away from the chainsaws, of course." I guffawed at his terrified expression. "Lucky I get to keep you to myself then." I smiled.

He smiled feebly back, with traces of fear still in his eyes. He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek, before whispering in my ear in a determined tone, "For now." I felt my eyebrows draw together in confusion. What did he mean by that? Before I could ask him, Alec said quietly, looking me in the eye, "I _will_ come back, Jenyse. For you, I will."

~*~  
**A/N: eeeeeee!!! please tell me what you think! favorite parts! favorite quotes! least favorite parts! anything! please please please review! THANKS!**

~ Danica

oh, and P.S.? this is the second to last chapter of this story. chapter 11 is the last. please tell me your thoughts on that! haha.


	11. I will always be yours

**(old A/N) A/N: and here it is. the last chapter. parting is such sweet sorrow. i'm gonna miss my Alec. FINAL THANK YOUS TO: Des!, Elizabeth!, MarIssa!, and Amandaaa! you guys are amazing for helping me through this story!**

and. Molly Raesly. adds. my host. i can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me throughout this ENTIRE story. from giving me a title for the story, some chapter titles, a banner and a story summary, to helping me when i was stuck, to giving me funny sult-y sentences to get dialogue going, to making an ALEC PLAYLIST. you're amazing. i dedicate this chapter to you. thank you so so so so much. i couldn't have done it without you.

this story would never have completed without each of your help.

and finally, i'd like to thank YOU, reader, for reading all the way through to the end. thank you so much! and enjoy the end of A Subtle Touch Unseen...

~*~  
Chapter 11: "I will always be yours."

"See ya, Lily!" I waved at her before she exited through the portrait hole.

Turning around, I spotted all four of my boys sitting on the couches by the fireplace, staring at me. Still smiling, I – alright, I'll admit it – _skipped_ over to them and plopped onto the couch, forcing my way into a non-existent spot in between Peter and James.

"I know you two are okay with each other now, but…were you just hanging out with _Lily_?" James's tone flatteringly questioned my sanity.

"Yep! Why?"

"Prongs! Look what you've done to my Sylly!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with Lily, but she's a girl! Sylly hanging out with Lily? Oh, Merlin. It even rhymes!"

As I was laughing my backside off, Sirius jumped up and over the coffee table between us and dragged me over to his and Remus's couch. I fell into the seat, and Sirius sandwiched me against Remus.

"Hey! Jenyse is ours, too!" James protested for Peter and himself. Remus joined Sirius in making a show of tauntingly wrapping an arm around me.

Grinning out of pure flattery, I joked, "Boys, boys! There's plenty of me to go around!" I couldn't help but smirk at the truth of that statement. It's ridiculous how many different Jenyse's there are in me. There's the silly Marauder-Jenyse, the motherly Travis-Jenyse, and the witty, sappy Alec-Jenyse. I wouldn't be Jenyse Syl Baccari if I lacked any one of those parts of me. All three together – especially the Alec-Jenyse – made me complete.

"Nope," Remus disagreed, "there is definitely not enough of you to go around." He pulled me closer to him.

"Hey! Moony, I thought we were together on this!" Sirius exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Jenyse knows I love her the most."

"No way! _I_ love her the most."

"Pff," James interrupted, "we all know that _I_ love Jenyse the most. And she loves _me_ the most, too! I mean, what kind of life would yours be without any J-time?"

I had to admit…a life with no J-time? Yeah. Not for me. "You know, I think Peter loves me the most. His argument was just so touching!"

His friends' laughter made Peter blushed to the color of the crimson couch he was sitting on. "You know you're bloody awesome, Jenyse," he mumbled. "_I_ think there's enough of you to go around."

"Aw, thanks, Peter!" I was truly touched. Peter never said stuff like that about me. James, Sirius, and Remus glared at Peter. Despite my inflated ego, I jumped up and prepared to crush some little boys' hearts.

"No!" all four of them yelled.

"You just got here! Don't leave!" Sirius whined.

I smiled at their complaints. All of their arms reached out toward me in a needing manner, making me chuckle. I went around the couches, kissing the tops of Remus's, Sirius's, and James's heads in turn and ruffled up Peter's hair. "Sorry, but I need some coffee." Not to mention some Alec-y goodness. "Love you guys, too!"

Their complaints continued as I walked toward the portrait hole. I heard James cry out, dramatically, "I love you, Jenyse Syl Baccari! I need you! Right now!"

Shaking my head, I kept on walking. Right before I crawled out, I caught Remus's quiet and thoughtful voice ask, "Is it just me, or did she seem oddly and exceptionally…happy?"

My smirk was still in place when I ran – alright, alright; _skipped_ – into Travis on a staircase. I grabbed his shirt when my haste and the staircase, starting to move, made me lose my balance. My clumsiness sent me into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, Trav!"

Travis steadied me on the step above him. Chuckling, he said, "No problem, Jenyse. Why were you skipping? Have you finally accepted that you are of the female persuasion?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, in too much of a good mood to be offended.

He nodded slowly with an eyebrow raised. "Mature. What? No witty remark? That's a first."

I was pretty surprised, myself. Normally, I would have retorted with a clever, and possibly disturbing, remark. And right then and there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing surfaced. And I had a pretty good idea as to why. My happy high this morning was not due to nothing. Oh, most definitely not. I knew exactly what had caused this feeling of ecstasy. As girly as it may be, it was Alec; Alec's presence. Having Alec back in my daily routine (oh, don't think dirty) made me the happiest person alive.

"Hellooo?" Travis's slightly concerned voice brought me back from my thoughts. His hand was waving in front of my eyes. "You alright, Jenyse?"

I went to smile, but found that the corners of my lips were already as far up as they could go. "I am absolutely perfect, Trav."

"That's good," he said with a grin. I was sure he was comparing my current mood to when I was crying in his arms, just the other day. "I'm really glad to hear that."

The staircase came to a halt. The sudden jolt made me fall forward again. Travis caught me just in time.

"Whoa, there, Jenyse," he said while I just laughed. "Well, I'm going up. You going down?"

I nodded. "Yep." He shot me a smile and made a move to walk up, but I stopped him. "Hey, Trav? Sorry about the other day."

For once, I predicted his reaction incorrectly. He didn't become uncomfortable. He reached out and rubbed my arm. "No problem, Jenyse. Really. I'm just really glad you're okay now." He looked as though he wanted to ask why that was, but cleverly didn't.

I smiled gratefully at my "son." Lately, he seemed to have turned into the parental between the two of us. It made me proud. "Thanks for that, too. I owe you big."

"Hell yeah!" he stated, laughing. "Do you know how gross it was, having all your snot all over my pillow and clothes?"

I rolled my eyes and lightly hit his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll see you later. Love you, Travis." I reached down and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, just as tightly. "I love you, too, Mama Jenyse."

Chuckling, I kissed his cheek, then released him. I gave him one last smile before bounding down the rest of the stairs.

"Don't trip!" Travis called out, teasingly.

"Silence!" I yelled back, over my shoulder.

I heard his laugh echo around us. "There she is!" I knew what Travis was referring to. _That_ was a normal Jenyse response. Poor boys. They hadn't an idea what was up with me. Oh well. Their loss.

I couldn't help but think of how it would be if my boys knew Alec. Would they get along? Would they be overly protective over me and hate him? I had a feeling Travis wouldn't be too into my Alec. Alec had more of a Marauder-type personality, yet was totally different from them, at the same time. He had the whole Quidditch thing and goofy and witty side to him that the Marauders would appreciate. But then, at times he was calm collected, and sweet. It would be fun to see how their personalities would go together. Would they suit each other's or would they clash?

Speaking of clashing….I was doing a lot of that in the past, oh, five minutes? Why is it that whenever I turn a corner in this castle, I run into somebody? It's ridiculous, and frankly, it's getting old. Oh Merlin, who do I have to apologize to this time? I hope it's not a smarmy git like Snape or Malfoy or anyone else in that little useless gang of theirs.

As was custom during my recurring moments of clumsiness, I grabbed onto the shirtfront of the person right (in the most literal sense as possible) in front of me.

Male. Nice bod. The hands that belonged to this familiar, burly, male body grabbed my waist quickly, preventing me from falling onto the ground. I smirked into the shirt I was still clutching. I didn't make a move to untangle myself from him. All I did was straighten out my legs, rebalancing myself. I still rested my head against his chest. I was completely content with the situation.

Alec ruined the moment by laughing at me. I scowled into his shirt. I tried pushing him away from me, but he just reeled me back in, even closer than I was before.

"Hey, Jenyse," he greeted me in a low voice.

"Alec," I attempted to grumble in response, but his close proximity seemed to soften my tone. I watched intently as his mouth grew into my favorite lopsided grin. I knew he knew how he made me act; how I would melt just by being in the same room as him, how the whole "tough-arse chick" act vanished, at the sight of him.

He tightened his hold around my waist. "How'd you know it was me so quick?"

I could feel the blood rushing up to paint my cheeks an embarrassing shade of red. Of course. I hid my face in his chest and took a deep breath for a second, before answering. "Your chest." I peeked up at his reaction.

He looked as though he was having hysterics. "My _chest_?"

I glared up at his mocking expression. "Yes. You have a particularly sculpted chest, which I highly appreciate, by the way – from a distance, too." I smirked, feeling my boldness come rushing back. "It's not my fault my brain has taken to memorizing it."

He reciprocated my smirk. "_Well_, now…" he said, mocking flattery. He bent down and touched his lips to mine. We stood still like that for a moment or two before I broke the contact.

Seeing him frown made me smile. I would have let it last longer, but I still had more burning questions about our little situation. "So, I'm rather curious…." Alec gave me a worried look and I made a face right back at him. "How is it that whenever I try and find you, I always do, rather easily? This is a hell-of-a big castle." I eyed him suspiciously.

Alec took a step back, bringing me with him, to lean back against the wall. He scrutinized me warily. He took a deep, dramatic breath before giving me his reply. "I can hear you calling me." My eyebrows shot up. Well, _that_ wasn't weird…. "In my head. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. It's like I have a Jenyse radar. Whenever you want me or are searching for me, something just goes off in my head. 'Alec! Oh, Alec!'"

Despite my awe, I snorted unattractively. "Was that supposed to be an impression of _me_?" He laughed as I shook my head in wonder. "So, you can…read my mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Jenyse. Like I said; I just hear you calling whenever you're looking for me, or whatever." Hm. I _guess_ I kind of understood. "Though, it _would_ be quite nifty if I were able to read your mind. I mean, honestly…my _chest_? What about my abs? Do you have them to memory? And my ears, too?"

I scowled at him. His loud cackling made me want to push him away, but I had to say that I was pretty content there, in his arms, whether he was making fun of me or not. His grin pressed against my frown. I knew, somewhere in my head, it was just to distract me from being angry at him, but did I mind? No, not really. I went on my tippy-toes to make it easier for him to reach down. I guessed he had the same idea, since he slowly moved his hands down my back, stopping right below my bottom, and hoisted me up. Automatically, I wrapped my legs around him. Without stopping the heated snog-fest we were having, he turned around so that I was the one pressed against the wall. Using it as a support for me, he released his hold on me with one arm, and moved it to hold my face in his hand.

It was like he had a radar for my breathing patterns, too. When I was close to passing out from either lack of breath or all that was Alec – I wasn't quite sure which was right – Alec slowed the kiss to a calm, passionate one, and eventually moved his face back an inch or two, to give me some air. I bet he could have gone all day, doing that. It wasn't like _he_ needed any air. Damn my bodily functions.

He caught his breath much more quickly than I did, and smirked. "How was _that_ for a distraction?"

I smiled fondly at him. Such an Alec response. "It was pretty ding dang dong good!" I replied in a mock surprised-you-could-have-expected-any-less-than-that tone.

He smiled, amused. I gave him one last peck before he slid me slowly down, back onto the floor. He took my hand and manually wrapped my arm around him while he wrapped his own arm around my waist, and started walking in no particular direction. With my free hand, I held his hand that was at my waist.

We walked in a comfortable silence before Alec broke it. "So, I saw you with Travis."

I frowned. "Are you following him? I swear he's not as bad as you think."

Chuckling, he kissed my nose. "What if _you're_ the one I'm following?" I blushed and kept silent. "Oh, Jenyse…. So, how many people have you tripped or run into in the past two months?"

I knew he was teasing, but I genuinely thought about it. "Well, there's you, Trav, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Snape, a few second years, McGonagall, Slughorn, Dumbledore…."

"You ran into _Dumbledore_?" As I predicted, he burst out in laughter. "That must have been quite a sight."

"Twas. I almost knocked the Headmaster to the ground."

He shook his head in amusement, before changing the subject. "So, you've been missing out on your clues, dear Jenyse."

"I know! It's actually really depressing, Mr. Hayes," I stated. "You owe me."

"I'll pay all my debt today," he said, confidently. His expression grew thoughtful. "So, how many days are we missing?"

"Five," I answered quickly. "Plus today; that's six." Technically, I hadn't gotten one yesterday, but I counted his being completely honest with me a perfectly valid clue.

"Wow, Jenyse, I didn't know you were a math genius, too." I was going to hit him but thought twice. I didn't want to inflict anymore pain on him, if I could avoid it. He looked confused for a moment for not receiving a reaction. He shrugged and moved onto the clues. "Alright. Missing clue number one: my birthday is March 1, 1958."

"Phew!" He sent me a startled glance. "Good thing you were born in '58."

"And why is that?"

"I would have had to dump you." Aw! He looked so sadly alarmed! I suppose I better explain what I meant before he starts crying. "I've got younger-guy phobia. I could never ever date a younger guy. I know it's weird, but that's just me."

He sighed in relief. "Good thing, then." He chuckled and pulled me closer to his side. "Missing clue numb-"

"Wait!" I cut him off. "You're 19?" He nodded slowly with a raised brow. "I'm with an older guy!" I sang.

Alec threw his head back and let out a booming laugh. "Do you want your other clues or not?"

I sobered up and said, "Yes, please," in an innocent voice.

He smiled. "Okay." Alec took a deep breath. It was then that I knew he was going to reveal something very deep to me. I rubbed his back in attempt to soothe him. "So, on Christmas day of '75, a few of the other seventh year Ravenclaws thought it'd be fun to go out on the ice of the Great Lake. I went willingly, thinking of how harmless it would be. It was perfectly fine – hell, we were all having a blast! Until somebody dared anybody to go out further. I, being a complete idiot and showoff, took the dare. I got out pretty far. But I wasn't paying attention." His expression grew distant. I knew he was imagining being there again. "I took another step back. The ice broke from right underneath me. I only heard a split second worth of screams before all sound was blocked by the ice cold water rushing into my ears. I remember trying to get back to the opening in the ice, but I'd lost it. I kept trying to swim back up, but missed the hole every time. The last time I tried coming to the surface, I think I hit my head and lost consciousness.

"I think Dumbledore eventually got me out, but it was a little too late. He probably could have brought me back with a spell or something, but I'd had a bunch of head injuries from Quidditch, before, so I think this one was just the icing on the cake. I woke up, and I was in St. Mungo's. But I wasn't me. I was detached from my body." He seemed to come back to the present as his eyes refocused on my face. "And here I am now."

I didn't know what to say. He had just revealed to me the biggest clue he could have ever given me. I could feel my eyes tingling. I had never once thought of what he would have had to go through to be in this state. I hid my face in his chest, hugging him tightly. His arms held me back just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Alec. That's horrible."

"Mm," he murmured in agreement. "But it's done. And I've tried to move on." He kissed the top of my head, and I looked into his eyes. He had on a sad smile, which I reciprocated. "Speaking of moving on…" he chuckled, "missing clue number three?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Shoot."

"Remember when I said I'd come back for you, yesterday?" I nodded. "Well, I've spent hours every single day trying to find ways to come back for you, and only you. I don't know how many times I've laid on top of my body, praying to be reattached to myself. I've never spent so much time in a library in my whole life. But I swear to you, Jenyse," he held my face in his hands, "I _will_ find a way."

I cupped his face in my own hand. "I know you will." He rested his lips on my forehead before pulling back and giving me another clue.

"Alright, here's a good one." He looked into my eyes as I waited expectantly. "I want to get married."

I started choking – on what, I wasn't sure, but I think it may have been my own saliva. Did he really just say what I thought he'd said? The moment my coughing fit ended, I blurted out, "Ian Hayes! _What_ did you just say?"

To my displeasure, he laughed loudly at me. "Jenyse! That's not what I meant! Just that I would _like_ to, someday."

To say that I was relieved would have been a horrible understatement. I punched him in the abs, not caring if I inflicted pain on him this time. He was the one who almost gave me a heart attack!

He laughed again, grabbing my good punching hand. A familiar smirk grew across his flawless face. "Why, Jenyse? Would _you_ want to marry _me_?" He turned me around and pulled my back into his chest, and nuzzled my neck.

My eyes grew wide. Did I? What a stupid question. Of course I did. I couldn't see myself with any other person on the planet. Alec was mine. Forever and always. "Yes…" I murmured quietly, "…someday." I blushed at my answer.

I felt him smile against my neck. He kissed that same spot then turned my head to grant my lips with the same pleasure. "I'd like to marry you too, Jenyse." I smiled broadly at that statement. "Someday," he added, just as I had.

"Someday _far_, far in the future," I clarified. "You know, when you're corporeal."

Alec chuckled and tousled my hair. "Okay, here's another one." I hoped it wasn't an embarrassing one, again. "I once got Snape into detention because I was bored one day."

I let out a laugh, 1/4 relieved, 3/4 amused. "When? How?"

"A few weeks ago. I lifted up McGonagall's robes while Snape was walking right next to her."

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I wished I could tell the Marauders that. They'd have quite a laughing fit. "Poor Minnie! I bet she's scarred for life."

"Who wouldn't be? Alright. Now you're all caught up on all your clues, my dear Jenyse," he said, lightheartedly.

"No, I'm not!" I retorted defensively. I liked my clues, and I was determined to get the most I could. "You haven't given me today's!"

"I know," he stated with a secretive smile. "I owe you. You'll just have to wait."

I eyed him warily. "Fine," I said, reluctant. I turned in his arms to face him with narrow eyes. "But I'm holding you to it."

A smirk graced his lips at my warning. "Oh, you can hold me to anything you want, Ms. Baccari."

On hearing a declaration like that, I knew it was inevitable that something physically passionate follow it, but my eyes grew wide, anyway, at the feel of his hands sliding lower down my back. He obliterated all thoughts of surprise by covering my mouth with his. I wished it would never end. Alec did a pretty damn good job of granting me that wish.

~*~

Yuck. School. Classes. They had started just yesterday and I was already sick of them. They took my Alec time away from me. I'd only had half of an hour with him for the past two days (yesterday and today). My clue yesterday was that he's changed his mind on his career. He didn't say what he wanted to do now, though. I met with him earlier today and he told me that he would try and get along with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, _and_ Travis once he reattached himself to his body. I was thrilled. I knew they would get along really well, and I couldn't wait for that day to come.

Finally, I finished the last essay I was assigned and ran up the girls' dormitory staircase to get changed and pass out on my bed. It was still early, but I was positively exhausted. I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then went into my room. Since none of my roommates were in the room, I didn't bother going back into the bathroom to get changed. Feeling Alec deprived because of classes restarting, I found comfort in the same outfit I wore the first night we met. I threw the baggy blue pajama pants on, smiling to myself.

I still remembered the first thing he said to me. _"Ooh, lead me not into temptation – I can find the way myself,"_ he'd said. I shook my head and chuckled at the memory of me thinking he was a straight up dick. And look at us now.

It was as I was slipping out of my white button-down school shirt that I heard a noise from behind me. Terrified, I quickly covered my chest with my shirt. I hadn't heard the door or the window open. Who the hell would – or even _could_ – be in my room right now? I turned around to tell whoever the hell it was off, but stopped short, rolling my eyes and breathing heavily.

"_MERLIN_, Alec! What the bloody _hell_ is wrong with you?" I turned my back on his smirking face, slipped my shirt back on, and buttoned a few of the necessary buttons as quickly as I could. I turned back to him with my arms in the air. He was closer to me than he had been the first time I turned around. "Have you misplaced your mind?"

"Hey," he said with that stupid smile, still staring at my chest, "it's not my fault I only have enough blood to run one thing at a time."

My fist easily reaching his chest made me realize how close he was to me. And close it was. But not close enough for me to lose my wit. No sir-ee. "Nice try, kid. Too bad you don't have any blood at the moment to back up your theory."

"Well, then, let's just say that my mind's a little farther south than usual." Alec took a step closer.

I swallowed, trying to keep myself thinking straight. "Oh, so it's at your feet, now?" I inquired, implying that it had always been in the area that he was indicating.

His hands clutched at my shirt and pulled me slowly toward him. With his lips stopped just a centimeter away from my own, he whispered, "Oh, Jenyse…."

Alright, I won't lie. It was me who closed that space between us. I just couldn't stay away. My embarrassment vanished and I was all over him as much as he was all over me. He kept taking steps closer to me, but there was no more space between us. I took small shuffles back to keep my balance, all the while avoiding separating our lips.

His skilled lips moved against my equally eager ones. I felt him slip his hands under the hem of my shirt. I could tell he wanted to, but his wide hands roamed no higher than my waist.

He was still taking small steps forward. Eventually I felt something hit the backs of my legs. I landed on my bed with Alec on top of me. He was sure to hold himself so that not all of his weight was on me. I grabbed his arms, trying to pull him onto me even more. Our tongues fought for dominance, but we kept coming up even.

His mouth strayed away when I couldn't handle the limited amount of oxygen. I turned my head to give him easier access to my neck. The second I felt as though I had enough breath in my lungs, I grabbed the sides of his head and brought his face back up to mine.

For the first time during our…interaction…I felt his hands travel higher up my body. I involuntarily had a sharp intake of breath.

All of a sudden, there was no weight on top of me at all. Alec had rolled off of me and lay next to me on the bed, breathing as heavily as me. I turned my head a tiny bit and saw him with his hands covering his face.

I swallowed. "Alec?"

He didn't speak for a while, and when he did, it was quietly. "Jenyse, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got…out of control. I wasn't thinking. You're too intoxicating for your own good."

I snorted, not very prettily. I turned onto my side and propped my head up with my elbow on the bed. I moved his hands away from his face. He looked at me slowly. "Don't worry about it, Alec." I pecked him on the cheek. He smiled sheepishly up at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. I let out a quiet chuckle. "I wonder how that would have looked to a casual observer."

"Just imagine. You laying there, seemingly snogging and grabbing at air." I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. Of course _I_ had to be seen as the weirdo to an outsider.

"Hey, what are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I'm giving you the clue I owed you."

"What?" I asked, not understanding. "That you can snog really, really well? Yeah, Alec, I think you've made that pretty damn clear. What do you mean?"

His smirk grew more prominent. "This isn't only the second time I've been in here." My eyebrows shot up in shock. "I come in and watch you a lot. And yes," he stopped me from saying something, "you may call me a stalker."

"Alec! What the hell? Tell me you haven't been in my underwear drawer! Or haven't seen me undressed!" I could feel my face getting hot.

"Sadly, I haven't had the pleasure of either."

"Good," I grumbled as I hit him on the head. "You git. Why would you watch me? I've told you. I'm not very interesting."

"Stop denying it. Yes, you are interesting," he said while he rubbed the spot that I hit.

"Sure, sure."

I met his smiling lips when he reached up to kiss me. I jumped higher than ever when the dormitory door swung open. It was one of my annoying chirpy little roommates. She was way too girly and I believed she was part of the Sirius Black fan club. She didn't give me one glance as she headed toward her dresser.

I looked at Alec. The look on his face was ridiculous. I couldn't hold in a snigger-snort which caused my dear ol' roomie to send me a death glare. I ignored it easily. Alec glared at me too, from his new standing position.

He sighed. "Fine. I guess it's time for me to go," he said, not needing to keep his voice down. "Good night, Jenyse. Sweet dreams…of me."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "Night, Alec," I whispered as quietly as I could, so that Blondie over there couldn't hear me. Before disappearing from (my) sight, he left a lingering kiss on my head.

~*~

I woke up the next morning, secretly hoping Alec would stalkerishly be by my bedside, waiting for me to awaken. Sadly, he wasn't, but I discovered a ripped piece of parchment in my hand when I opened my eyes this morning. Smiling, I eagerly smoothed out the note out and read the messy script.

'_Jenyse, I'm so, so sorry, but I can't meet with you today. Something's happening. It's nothing to worry about, so stop staring at this piece of parchment with a frown on those pretty lips of yours. I just don't want you to miss a clue. So, today's clue is that I used to be acquainted with Jace. Yep. Back in my early days of Hogwarts. Then she randomly stopped talking to me. Alright, Jenyse. Stop looking jealous. I had no feelings for your sister. I promise. I hope you're not upset with me. I promise I'll be back in your arms soon. I miss you, too. Thinking about that cute little butt of yours always –Alec_'

He knew me too well. I was sad, but not upset with him. I could deal. One whole Saturday with nothing to do. Yippee.

~*~

'_Jenyse, I hope you don't hate me now. I won't be able to see you again, today. I know, I suck. Something's happening and I don't know what it is. But please, don't stress over it. For me. Your clue today is that I came and gave you a bunch of kisses all over your face last night to make up for not being there. I'm so sorry. Don't forget me. –Alec_'

Great! Another uneventful day in the life of Jenyse Syl Baccari. Owl the presses!

~*~

'_Jenyse, I know, I know. You want to tear this paper into shreds, pretending that it's my face. You have no idea how sorry I am. I know how annoyingly cryptic these notes are. I'm at St. Mungo's. I've been here since after I left your room on Friday. I need you to promise me that you won't worry or stress over me. I'm fine. Please stay calm and be yourself, for me, Jenyse. Remember how I said I don't want to be a Pro-Quidditch player anymore? I've decided I want to be a Healer. I've been watching your father. I want to do what he does; take care of comatose patients. You're probably thinking, "Wouldn't that bring back bad memories?" It might. But I'd feel good about what I do, considering I can relate to them. Alright, I've got to go. Please keep thinking of me, Jenyse, as I'll be thinking of you. Take care. –Alec_'

Brilliant.

~*~

There was no note in my hand when I woke up the following morning. That was when I _knew_ something was wrong. I'd had a hunch since the first note Alec left me. He kept telling me not to worry. Of course there would be something to worry about. And now, I was not only worried, but I was stressed and even terrified. What could have happened?

It was an hour after lunch that I couldn't take it anymore. _What had happened to Alec_?

I was walking through the halls, searching for Alec, when my legs took over my actions. All of a sudden, I was running to Dumbledore's office. I didn't know what I was going to say, but there was nothing else I could think of.

I used the same password McGonagall had used the last time we went up, and the gargoyle moved. I ran up the staircase and to the door of his office. I rapped on the door anxiously. Dumbledore called for me to enter. I ran in and right to the front of his desk, putting my hands on it.

"Ms. Baccari? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned at my gasping form.

"Professor, you _have_ to let me go to St. Mungo's! Please! I can't explain why, but I just _need_ to go. _Please_, Professor Dumbledore!"

He paused, scrutinizing me from over his half-moon spectacles, making m e want to reach over, grab handfuls of his robes, and shake him. Hard.

"Professor, my friend – he- he's there right now, and I think something's happened. I _need_ to make sure he's alright. _Please_."

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore gave me a nod. "Very well, Ms. Baccari. I will permit you to go this time." I sighed a huge breath of relief. He got up and began to lead me out of his office. "I do hope that your friend is alright."

"Thank you, so much, sir. I promise this won't happen again."

"I'd sure hope not," he said. He led me to the entrance of the school and opened the gate for me. I walked out and turned back to him to thank him once more. "You're quite welcome. Give your friend my best."

I nodded right before Disapparating. My surroundings formed into the waiting room of St. Mungo's. I ignored the questioning of the witch at the front desk and ran down the hall in the direction of Ian Hayes's hospital room. I skidded to a halt, right in front of the room. The door was open and nobody was in it but Alec and Ian Hayes.

"Alec!" I ran to him and buried my face in his chest, hugging him.

"Jenyse," he sounded surprised and a bit angry, "what are you doing here?"

I looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't leave me a note today. And I couldn't find you. And I was worried. And, and-"

Alec shut me up with a calming kiss. "I'm sorry, Jenyse. Please calm down. You shouldn't have come. I asked you to promise."

"You can't just expect me to sit around at school while you're no where to be found with no explanation! Tell me what's going on!"

He looked down for a second then back at me. "Jenyse, I think I'm dying."

"Alec, what are you talking about? You're a spirit. You can't die." What the hell was he playing at?

His eyebrows drew together as he stared me in the eye. "Jenyse…." His eyes moved away from mine and focused on something behind me. I hesitantly turned around.

My head started spinning as my eyes zeroed in on the face of Ian Hayes. Realization caused my eyes to grow wide. His body. He was talking about his body. Ian Hayes's body was dying, and in result, so was his spirit.

"Alec, are you sure? How do you know? I mean, how can you be sure?" I was getting louder as each question came out of my mouth.

His hands rubbed my arms up and down in a soothing motion. "I don't know. I just feel it. Something just doesn't feel right."

I could hear the beep of the magical machine, echoing the beat of his heart. It sounded normal to me. I turned back to Alec, but he wasn't looking at me. "Let me call my dad! He'll do something!"

"No, Jenyse," he shook his head, "I don't think anyone can do anything."

My eyes clouded over with unwelcomed tears. Alec couldn't die. He just couldn't. A tear escaped the barrier I was trying to hold, and ran down my cheek.

At the sound of my sniff, Alec looked me in the eye. "Oh, Jenyse. Don't cry. Please," he pleaded as he wiped the tear off of my face with his thumb. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. This only made the tears come faster.

I held on tightly, knowing I had only a limited time to be in his arms. I didn't want to lose him. He was everything I needed. I wouldn't be able to live a day without him, knowing he wasn't anywhere else in this world.

The beeping of Ian's heartbeat was slowing. I gasped and pulled back to look at Alec's face.

"No."

"There's not much time left."

"No, Alec! It's not happening!" I wasn't only trying to convince him. The convincing was directed mostly at myself. The tears were falling freely now.

Alec took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye. "Jenyse," he whispered, "listen to me. I want you to know that you are absolutely everything to me. And not just because you're the only one I can touch and speak to. You are amazing and no one else can compare to you. I'd rather be a spirit and be with you everyday than live without ever knowing you. No matter what happens, I will always remember you. I will always be yours. No matter what. Please, never forget me, but, Jenyse…I want you to be happy." He wiped some of the tears on my face with his fingers. "Please, still remember me this way, but move on. Get married, have kids. Don't linger on the memory of me. You're the most family-oriented person I know. You need a family, and I know that. I don't want to be the one to prevent that. Please, just do this one thing for me."

I nodded, willing to do anything for him. His lips covered mine in a needing kiss.

Alec pulled back, his eyes roaming across my face, taking everything in, before resting on my eyes. "Jenyse?"

"Alec?" My voice was raspy and was barely heard, due to my sobs.

"Clue number thirty-two?" He paused to kiss away a few more of my tears. He looked back, deep into my eyes. "Jenyse Syl Baccari…I love you."

The tears fell even faster.

I crushed my lips to his, in haste. I willed my brain to commit this moment to memory; to commit all of Alec to memory. His hands grasped at my hair and neck while mine held only his face. I trailed my fingers across the contours of his face, memorizing each curve. I memorized the feel of his hair between my fingers. I memorized the way his full lips moved eagerly, yet tenderly, against mine. I memorized the way he made me feel.

The way I loved him.

The time in between each beep grew longer. The pressure on my lips decreased. I opened my eyes, but didn't dare break contact. The sight that greeted me pulled harsh sobs out of me. Alec was getting less and less solid. His eyebrows were drawn together. He was determined to linger as long as he could, using me as an anchor.

And then he was gone.

I grabbed one of the chairs in the room and ran to the door. I locked it and then used the chair and a few spells as extra reinforcements.

I went over to Ian's side and smoothed back his hair. My legs could no longer hold me up. I sat in the chair right next to his head and leaned forward, caressing his face with one of my hands and holding his hand with my other. I ignored the angry knocks on the other side of the door from the nurses.

"If you die on me, Alec," I whispered, "I'll kick your arse."

I knew it would never happen, but I wished that crooked smile of his would appear on the lips of this body.

The elongated beeping turned into a sole, long drone, sending me into uncontrollable sobs and unrelenting tears. I got up and kissed the lips of the still body that lay before me.

"I love you, Alec."

I sat and broke down, hunched over his torso. It was as if pain was all I knew, now. Pain was all over me. Pain was the only feeling in me.

For a moment, I thought I'd lost my mind. I thought I heard the beeping of the machine grow detached once again. I scolded myself, telling myself it was my hopes trying to fool me.

But then, the hand that I was tightly clutching reciprocated the pressure.

No. It was just my imagination. It wasn't possible. His body, nor spirit, no longer had any life. He was gone.

My imagination went running again when I thought his chest was moving up and down, below me. I cursed myself for thinking such things.

It wasn't until I heard a small groan that I believed.

_ALEC_!

The pain that had fully numbed me not a minute ago vanished completely. My body shot up quickly. My flying arm hit something solid on its way up. I gasped. It hit his head.

His groan was unmistakable this time. His eyebrows were drawn together in slight pain.

My arms flew around him and engulfed him in a much needed hug. "Alec! I thought you were dead!"

He groaned again at the impact of my body against his. "Sorry to disappoint," he grunted.

A grin grew across my face at the sound of his voice. He was alive. He was actually alive! The feel of his breathing figure against me made me firmly believe that he really _would_ always be mine. I pulled back to crush my lips against his. It took him a second to respond, but when he did, I didn't bother questioning his hesitation. It was pure bliss to have him here, kissing me back. I imagined there was a sparkle in my eyes when I pulled back and looked at him. We were both breathing heavily while we stared into each other's eyes.

"Whoa," he said, with obvious pleasure in his raspy voice. "What was that for?"

I hit him lightly on the arm. "What the hell do you mean, 'What was that for?' You're back!"

His eyebrows furrowed. He leaned back into the pillows and looked at me with a strange expression. "I…never left. I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I snorted. "Good joke."

He shook his head, looking completely confused. "Joke? That wasn't a joke. I don't think I know you."

"What? Of course you do. It's me. It's Jenyse." What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he saying that? Was he blind? Did I really look that bad?

He shook his head again. Realization had not yet reached his face as I expected. "I'm sorry; I don't think I know anyone named Jenyse. Are you sure you've got the right room?" He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings for the first time. "I'm in a hospital, right? My name's Ian Hayes."

Realization chose to cross my face instead.

_He didn't remember_.

His name repeated loudly only in my head.

And then the numbing pain returned. Pain was everywhere. Pain flooded through all of me. Pain was in every fiber of my being.

Pain was everything.

~*~  
**A/N: i know, i know. you wanna kill me. i'm sorry. but that's the way it goes. thank you ALL again, for reading my story! i really hope you enjoyed the ride. i'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review (good OR bad - i know you all wanna avada kedavra me) telling me your thoughts. thanks so so much!**

~ Danica

p.s. it'd be awesome if you'd keep a lookout for any future stories from me. and if you'd read the stories of Molly Raesly! i promise they'll be worth your time! give her some love!

p.p.s. oh, i just can't WAIT till you guys see the banner Molly Raesly made for the sequel to this story. 

**p.p.p.s. i wonder who actually reads my author's notes....**

p.p.p.p.s. love you guys!


End file.
